Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: As Ash and his friends continue their journey in Kalos Region, Giovanni is plotting to steal more rare Pokemon when he discovered that a certain boy that continually foils his henchmen is somewhat linked to him, and has the Pokemon he continually seeks, he hatches a plan to manipulate Ash into falling to a trap despite Serena's distrust towards Giovanni, amid concern over Ash.
1. Prologue

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic for the year 2017. Its been two decades since the game first appeared and an anime followed, and I must say Pokemon is very popular to the fans, kids and adults alike. I admit I was hooked on the anime back in the early 2000, mainly due to the original series, but a lot of factors caused me to miss many episodes and in the years that passed, I sporadically watched the subsequent episodes and seasons, where Ash Ketchum switched companions, from Misty to May to Dawn to Iris and then to Serena.

Having recently watched **Pokemon XY & Z**, I learned that Ash has a friend who shared his childhood which turn out to be Serena, and and after reading a Pokemon wiki site where Serena finally kissed Ash off-screen, it intrigued me and after doing some search, I decided to make a fanfic featuring the two, but I also decided to incorporate some drama so as to make this fic unique and original.

While elements of XY & Z will be featured, this fic will have a mix of AU, as the story will be quite different and may include elements from other sources, such as the games. Of course Team Rocket will be there, but this will also feature a villain who will use a method to steal a Pokemon that has eluded him and this would mean using deception.

Well, can't spoil things here, so read on and see where this would go.

Lastly, bring an M-rated fic, love scenes between Ash and Serena will be shown, but in later chapters as I will put more focus on the plot, though the scenes may appear random within the chapters, but expect the romance to take a slow turn given the events and soon Ash will be exposed to those feelings once tjr main plot comes in.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Thirteen years ago...**_

The scene showed that it is night time, the time now is 20:00, and you can see a woman is at a park where she is waiting for someone, and she appeared worried, apprehensive, uncertain, in which you can see her hand constantly holding her stomach, where a slight bump is visible, and she is wishing that the person she is waiting would arrive, as she seemed desperate to see the person for a certain reason, and you can see that the sky is covered with clouds that looked dark and red, implying that a downpour is about to take place yet she patiently stood there and waited, until someone arrived at the park.

The person who arrived appeared to be a middle-aged man who wears a businessman suit, and the woman appeared relieved to see the person and approached him, in which she embraced him yet the man appeared devoid of emotion as he just stood there as if he is ignoring the woman and yet he asks her why he called him and why arranged a meeting at a park, and there the woman finally spoke and tells him the reason why, her face filled with tears and is hoping forna good sign from him the moment she tells him why she called him here.

"What was that...?"

"I...I'm pregnant..."

"That's all...?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"Please...what should we do...?"

"You summoned and called me out here just for that...?"

"B-but..."

The woman is identified as **Delia Ketchum** , and she tells the man, identified only as **Giovanni** , that she is five months pregnant, and said that he is the father of her child, in which it is slightly revealed that Giovanni befriended and seduced Delia into having sex with him, and during the brief affair he acted like a cassanova, flattering her with romantic words which Delia fell for, due to him being a successful businessman, but unknown to her Giovanni is secretly a leader of a criminal organization that specializes in stealing rare but powerful Pokemon, and after hearing what Delia told him, he sighed in annoyance and told her he wants nothing to do with her or her child, so he turns away which Delia stared wide-eyed in shock and tries to get him to take responsibility.

However, Giovanni coldly and cruelly told her to have an abortion to solve the problem and said he made a mistake of SCREWING with her without using PROTECTION and said that he was simply using her just to ease his boredorm and told her that he does not want to see her again and Delia cried as she begged him to at least give financial support for their child, which Giovanni sadistically rebuke her, saying that he rather have the child inside her aborted than letting him born, so he told her to leave at once or else he will send his men to have the fetus inside her forcefully aborted, even hinting that he has CONNECTIONS and said that if she tries to squeal him to the police he will make his threat a reality.

"...and I mean it."

"You...you can't be serious...!"

"I am."

"Giovanni...!"

"If you want that bastard to live...stop pestering me...or I will send someone to shut you up...especially if you try to squeal me to the social welfare department..."

"No...please...at least give me a name for our child..."

"Get lost...I don't want to see you again...and I hope you get a miscarriage."

"..."

As Giovanni left, Delia knelt to the ground in shock, and minutes later rain falls down and she was drenched, and she started to sob upon realizing that she was made into a sex toy for Giovanni and that he has no intention of at least acknowledging their child, and even threatening to have the child aborted if she tries to tell the police and/or the social welfare about his abandonment of her and their child, and she cried bitterly until a neighbor of hers passed by and saw Delia crying in the rain, and helped her up and went to their neighborhood home to help her dry up.

An hour later, Delia's neighbor was quite shocked and incensed upon hearing what Giovanni told her, and she advises Delia to tell the police about what he said, though Delia is worried that what Giovanni said may be true but the neighbor assured that Giovanni is just scaring her and said that the threat is a crime and that Giovanni should answer for that, and told Delia that she cannot just let a man like Giovanni use their unborn child as leverage and get away with it.

"You heard me, Delia...don't let that guy intimidate you!"

"But...what if..."

"He made a mistake of abandoning you...so now you must strike back, especially after giving you a grave threat!"

"But..."

"You must fight back, Delia! Fight for your honor! Protect your child!"

"You...you are right."

"That's the spirit, Delia...now pick up the phone and call the police!"

"Okay..."

The neighbor's words seemed to get through Delia, and she seemed to take heart on the words and is about to reach the telephone when an unspecified Pokemon, about the size of a normal-sized bulldog, smashed through the window and spits out a huge fireball and hits the neighbor, and she screamed as she is incinerated within the minute, reducing her to burnt bones, and Delia was shocked by this as the unidentified Pokemon had her pinned against the sofa and the telephone rang, which she nervously answered it and her eyes widened as the caller spoke to Delia in a very cruel and sadistic tone, instilling fear within her.

"Hello, my dear..."

"Y-you...!"

"Like my my little greeting...?"

"Giovanni...what are you...?"

"I told you, didn't I...? If you try to squeal me...I will make my threat into a reality...just like what happened to your friend in front of you..."

"N-no...!"

"I could have you killed right away...but being a GENTLEMAN and the one who took your virginity away...I'll let you off with just a warning...but if you try that again...you can see your unborn child in a toaster...so I would advise that you leave town...and live your damn life away from me...I don't care where you go...just as long as you stop pestering me. Good riddance."

"..."

The caller turns out to be Giovanni, and he told Delia that he meant what he said, and told her that her neighbor is just an example and said that with his command he will command the Pokemon in front of her to kill her if she attempts to squeal him out, and told her to move to another town and forget everything she knows about him, and told her that as long as she do as she is told, she can live quietly, though he made it clear that he has no connection to the child she is carrying and told her to stop pestering him or else she would GET IT.

Giovanni even said that he is WATCHING HER and warned her that the moment she opens her mouth about him she will meet an instant death.

After the call ended, the Pokemon left, and Delia was in a state of shock, and it took 10 minutes before a neighbor noticed smoke coming from the smashed windows and checked it, where she shrieked upon seeing the burnt corpse and this alerted the rest of the neighbors. Several minutes later police arrived, and upon questioning Delia, she only told them about the Pokemon suddenly attacking and left, as she is fearful that Giovanni might command it to kill her, and the police had no other leads and deemed it an isolated attack, and had Pokemon hunters find it.

Within the week Delia hurriedly left her place due to fear of Giovanni threatening her and she left the town she is staying and eventually settled at Pallet Town. She spend the next four months living quietly until she gave birth to her first and only child, a boy which she named him Ash. As the doctor and nurses told Delia that her son is healthy and normal, they were a it bothered as the father of Ash is not around, and Delia went silent as she vowed never to tell her new-born child about Giovanni out of fear for his safety.

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

The scene shifts at Pallet Town, where Delia is washing the clothes and is living a happy, yet quiet life, as she is thankful that during the 13 years she and her son **Ash** were living peacefully and that no one came and threaten them, and so far she is quite content with the way she and her son are living, yet the past seemed to sporadically haunt her, especially when she saw her neighbors cooking barbecue outside their houses where the children are with their parents, and one neighbor came to her and greeted, asking how her son Ash is doing.

"So...how is your son doing?"

"Oh, Ash is doing okay."

"Its been a while since I last so him...maybe about several months ago..."

"Yeah...time flies, eh?"

"Last time I saw him is about six months ago before leaving Pallet Town again...so how old is he now?"

"Ash is about 13...he would turn 14 within this month..."

"Has he called you recently?"

"Yes...hr did."

The female neighbor is told that Ash gave her a call and said that he is currently at Kalos Region, traveling with a new group of friends while training to become a Pokemon trainer, and the neighbor told Delia that she is fortunate to have a good son, though she noted to Delia that Ash does not seem to notice that he grew up without a father, which Delia went silent for a while as she was forced to recall her past, and is constantly reminded of the threat that Giovanni made, but she smiled again saying that Ash will be fine and does not need a father-figure, and the neighbor blinked her eyes in confusion at what Delia said.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the secret headquarters of **Team Rocket** , where you can see Giovanni sitting inside a chair located within his office, and just now he has received report that **Butch** and **Cassidy** have succeeded in eliminating  Team Sand, an up and coming crime gang who wished to compete against the likes of Team Rocket, and just now Butch and Cassidy entered Giovanni's office, and with them is the Pokemon that threatened Delia 13 years ago, and Butch and Cassidy told Giovanni that the Pokemon has been strengthened and played a vital role in eradicating Team Sand, all of the weak Pokemons are killed and so is the Team Sand leader, having been burned and reduced to ashes.

"The operation is a success, boss."

"Team Sand has been erased."

"The Pokemon you loaned to us has been powered up. He played a vital role in eliminating Team Sand."

"Its leader is dead...reduced to ashes thus we won't have to worry about them."

"However...their Pokemon were too weak, about a starter level, and they have no value, so we had them eliminated as well."

"We did scan the Pokemon of Team Sand...they are common-types...no rare ones and not worth your time and investment...so we killed them."

"Our apologies if we wasted them without consulting you..."

"It is fine, Butch...Cassidy...you did a splendid job...good work."

Giovanni smirked at the good news as he has just solved a nuisance candidate, and while hearing that the Pokemons owned by Team Sand were killed, he is not dismayed after finding out through hacking that the Pokemons of Team Sand were of low levels and have no worth to Team Rocket, so he is fine with it and when told by Butch that Team Sand's base has been destroyed, Giovanni nodded as he is pleased with it, do that the police won't be able to find evidences that would lead them to Team Rocket. As the unidentified Pokemon went to Giovanni, he fed the Pokemon with food as reward, which somewhat earned the jealous ire of Persian, and Giovanni petted Persian as he assured to him that he is irreplaceable, and the feline Pokemon is appeased.

By then Butch glanced at the unidentified Pokemon and asks Giovanni if he did the right thing in scaring Delia to leave 14 years ago, reasoning that she might SPILL THE BEANS about him leaving her, but Giovanni smirked and told Butch not to worry, as he succeeded in intimidating Delia into forgetting him, and in the span of 14 years, Delia has not said anything and it is enough to assure Butch that Delia will never rat him to the police.

"...as you can see, that woman never ratted me out...so I am safe."

"Are you sure, boss? It would have been better if you killed her back then...its a risk if she took the courage to stand up to you."

"Fear not. That woman does not know where I am...and if she tries to sell me out, I will don a disguise to fool the police...not to mention I have contacts with some of the police...I can use them if needed."

"I see."

"That woman knows what would happen if she crosses the line...I can have her killed off anytime. She knows it and that's why she hasn't ratted me out till now."

"Hmm...you have a point, boss."

"So now you should nit worry about it. Understand?"

"Yes, boss."

Butch nodded as he felt assured that there would be no problems, until the intercom speaker blared, where Giovanni pressed the button and spoke to the speaker, a very familiar voice is heard, and Giovanni sighed as he recognized the voices that came out from the speaker.

"H-hello, boss..."

"W-we are here..."

"Reporting...for...duty...ow..."

"We...failed to catch a **Pikachu**..."

"But we...did manage to...catch a rare...Pokemon..."

"Its...quite big...but we managed to sedate it...though bringing it here was a problem though..."

"At least we made up for it for our...failures..."

"Would you...like to...see it, boss...?"

The voices that came from the intercom were from **Jesse** and **James** , and judging from the tone of their voices, Giovanni can tell that Jesse and James had just bungled another assignment, yet when told that they managed to at least capture a RARE Pokemon, he is willing to see this Pokemon and judge for himself if it has its worth or not, and told them to report to his office at once.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and while there is no action here yet, it did show an original story on how Delia gave birth to Ash, as in the anime Ash's father was never seen or mentioned, thus it leaves it open to imagine if he is a good person or not. Another inspiration for this is that in the game, Giovanni has a son named Silver, but this is also not mentioned or explored in the anime, so that gave me an idea on how to make a story where Ash would meet his biological father, though the confrontation would take several chapters later.

While Ash himself is not shown, he is mentioned, and eventually he will appear along with his friends.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Giovanni makes a discovery and decides to use it to his advantage, while Ash and company are shown to be traveling around Kalos Region where they are in the midst of training their Pokemons in an effort to challenge a gym leader.


	2. Prelude To a Dangerous Journey

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will see Ash and his friends embark on a journey to win their next battles, but will encounter unexpected situations, Ash finally noticing that something is missing in his life, encountering people with their own Pokemon despite not trainers themselves and get into unsactioned fights, and Giovanni makes a discovery about a certain someone that is connected to him.

Read on and see where this would lead to, and I promise it will be quite fun, yet dark. Well, enjoy!.

* * *

At his office within Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni patiently waited for Jesse and James to come inside, as Butch and Cassidy looked on, and he is bracing himself at what his two henchmen would show him. He is dismayed as this became a chore that every time he would hear that Jesse and James would bungle things almost every time, and yet he is willing to put up with them seeing that they are at least reliable on certain errands, but when told that they claimed to have captured a rare Pokemon, he decided to see if their words have its merit or not.

Butch asks Giovanni if he is serious in seeing this citing that Jesse and James are almost worthless and suggested that he fire them, but Giovanni said that it will depend on what they would show him, and said to Butch to be a bit patient, as he is curious to see what kind of Pokemon they caught, and to determine if this Pokemon could be useful to the organization or not.

"But sir...do you really have to...?"

"For now. Let us see what Jesse and James would show me."

"If it were me I'd kicked them out."

"If their reason for being here is they bungled again...I may consider sanctioning them...but...I am curious to see what kind of Pokemon they would show me."

"I wouldn't expect anything from those idiots."

"Maybe, but let us wait and see where this would lead to."

"Fine."

"..."

By then, Jesse and James, along with Meowth, entered the office, all sporting bandages all over their bodies, and Giovanni sighed in dismay as Butch and Cassidy stared in surprise, as this is the first time seeing Jesse and James showing up like that, flabbergasted at seeing that a pair of Team Rocket members sustaining such injuries and felt insulted that such bumbling fools were beaten by someone who are below Team Rocket.

Butch grabbed James by his collar and demanded why they ended up like that and tell him who did this, stating that it is unacceptable that a mere person is capable to beating Team Rocket like that yet Jesse defended her partner saying that while it is true that a BRAT constantly foil their plans, but their appearance is due to an UNEXPECTED interference, and that they managed to capture the one that interfered, which made Giovanni stare at her with curiosity, and asks Jesse what she mean about what she said.

"Did you say you captured a Pokemon who did this to you...?"

"Yes, boss..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we are...in fact..."

"Hmm...?"

"We were able to catch a Pikachu...and other strong Pokemon, but..."

"You let them get away...right?"

"No...a rare, never seen Pokemon appeared all of the sudden, and attacked us, and, well..."

Jesse stated that they were able to capture Pikachu, and a few strong Pokemon, and though they managed to hold off against Pikachu's owner and his friends, but she said that a never-before seen Pokemon showed up, which they said to be a combination of a Fire and Flying-type and spew flame and fireballs at them, which caused their machine to explode, freeing the Pokemon they captured, and sending her, James and Meowth flying away.

While Cassidy berated Jesse as NONSENSE, Meowth stepped forward and did a cartographic sketch of the Pokemon, and while his drawing was quite poor, Giovanni ordered Butch to re-draw the sketch using Meowth's drawing, and Butch did so, and there they got a clearer visual of the drawing, where Jesse pointed out that this is the Pokemon that interfered, and managed to capture, which Giovanni stared in curiosity, seeing that the Pokemon in question resembled a Chinese dragon, but when asked where it is, James showed the Pokeball, saying that Pokemon is inside, and advised his boss to be CAREFUL saying that the Pokemon is quite huge and packed a strong fireblast, and Giovanni stared in piqued interest, and had one of his scientist summoned and ordered him to study the Pokemon, and after some 20 minutes, the scientist contacted Giovanni, and confirmed Jesse and James' claims that this is indeed a RARE Pokemon, showing the visual using x-ray like images which showed that it resembled a Chinese dragon, and is quite bigger than Gyrados.

"Sir...this is the image of the Pokemon..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes...and I can say that it is indeed massive, but also quite strong, especially if you release it by accident."

"Is it more powerful than the current strongest Pokemon?"

"Yes, and being a flying-type...I am sure this would be a big boost to our organization."

"How is it doing?"

"For now it is not a threat."

"..."

The scientist says that right now the dragon-like Pokemon is currently sedated, and Giovanni asks Jesse and James how they were able to capture it despite saying that this Pokemon nearly fried them, and Meowth says that he threw a food laced with strong sedatives at the Pokemon's mouth using a slingshot, and as the Pokemon swallowed it, it took 10 minutes before it fell asleep, and there James uses a Pokeball to capture it while the Pokemon is vulnerable.

"Are you sure that is the truth, Meowth?"

"Meowth...that's right!"

"Seriously?"

"We were lucky that we managed to outsmart it...otherwise we'd be fried and eaten alive!"

"So you really managed to catch it..."

"Thanks to James, we managed to catch it and brought it to you."

"Hmm..."

"Well, boss...?"

As Butch casts doubt at Meowth's words, Giovanni received a printed result on the Pokemon's stats, and after reading it, a sinister smirk showed, and is quite pleased with it and he told Jesse, James and Meowth that he will let them off for now about their failure to capture Pikachu, reasoning that their capture of the dragon-like Pokemon made up for it, and told them to head for the infirmary to patch up their wounds, and said that he will see if they would at least get a recommendation, which the trio were happy to hear, and as they left, Meowth accidentally told Jesse and James that they better do something about Ash so that they can get their hands on the Pikachu, and Butch stared wide-eyed at hearing it, and in his haste he began toggling with Giovanni's computer, much to Cassidy's surprise, asking him what is wrong with him.

"Butch!"

"Give me sec, Cassidy..."

"What are you doing?"

"Doing some checking..."

"About what?"

"That name...Ash...I feel I seen and heard him before..."

"So what?"

"Just a feeling..."

Butch said that he heard that name before and checked the website where Pokemon trainers are stored using a hacking technique, and there Ash's picture is shown, and Butch showed it to Cassidy, and both realized that it was Ash, the one they encountered before, who managed to chase Team Rocket away and foiled their plans in the past, but then Butch saw Ash's last name, and stared at Giovanni, asking him if this Ash is connected to Delia, which Giovanni stared at the monitor. Cassidy asks Butch why come up with something insignificant, but Butch said that over a decade ago, Delia was pregnant and Giovanni deserted her, and seeing Ash' profile, he said that there may be a connection, and while scanning Ash's profile, it shows the Pokemon in his possession, including the elusive Pikachu that Giovanni is seeking, and Giovanni stared in interest at seeing this.

Butch further hacked into the registry site and checked on Delia's records, and there they discovered that Ash is indeed Delia's son, and Butch reluctantly told Giovanni that he is the biological father of Ash, and Giovanni was silent, yet showed no emotion, but as Cassidy told Butch that this means nothing to their boss, an idea formed inside Butch's mind and told her and Giovanni that this is a good thing, which made Giovanni stare at his henchman and asks him what does he mean by that.

"You see, boss...if I am correct, Ash grew up without a father."

"So?"

"You can use it to your advantage."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...and assuming that this Ash has not been told about you...you could coax that kid so he can get close to you...and so you can get your hands on the brat's Pokemon...including his Pikachu."

"..."

"Believe me, boss...this is your chance."

"..."

Butch pointed out that since Giovanni scared Delia into leaving her old town, it is likely that she has never told Ash about his biological father, and said that Giovanni can use this to his advantage by appearing to Ash and telling him he is his father, and assuming that Ash is unaware of this, Giovanni can manipulate Ash into giving him a longing of a father and son bonding, and use this as a way to get close to him so that Giovanni can get Pikachu and the other Pokemon in Ash's possession, and once Ash has no more use, then Giovanni can get rid of him at his own leisure.

While Cassidy sees this as impossible, she saw Giovanni smirking diabolically as he liked the idea, and with the fact that Ash is his biological child, he could use this to his advantage, and picked up a telephone where he is shown contacting someone within the Kalos Police Department, and talked to the person saying he has an assignment for him with a promise of a higher pay, and the person Giovanni is talking to asks if he is serious about this

"...you heard me. I want you to find and monitor Ash Ketchum for me."

"Really? You want me to play babysitter to this Ash Ketchum?"

"For now. I want you to monitor his traveling route and other activities, so as I would know what to do next. And if you do that you will be paid well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I guess I will do as you requested since you promised me a high pay."

"Good. Glad I can count on you."

"Fine."

-x-

The scene shifts at Lumiose City, where a group of teenage friends are traveling together, who are identified as Ash, Serena, and two siblings, Clemont and Bonnie, and they are seen walking together after encountering various situations that helped them strengthen their resolve, bonding with their Pokemon, and of course, foiling Team Rocket, such as blasting them away when they tried to take over the power plant and Clemont reconciling with an old Pokemon friend.

The traveling group have somewhat matured in some ways, as most of them are now in their teens with the exception of Bonnie, who is now 10 years old, while Ash, Serena and Clement are now 14 years old, and despite this their attitudes remain the same.

Just recently, Ash and the others aided Clemont in restoring order at the power plant which resulted in chasing Team Rocket away, and just a yesterday they narrowly escaped an onslaught by a dragon-like Pokemon, and Ash was unable to use his Pokedex to identify it though Clement said that based on what he saw, the dragon-like Pokemon is a combination of a Flying and Fire-type, and Ash is pondering on capturing it, but Serena advised him against it showing concern as the dragon-like Pokemon is as big as Gyrados and somewhat strong.

"I would advise against pursuing that Pokemon, Ash...its too dangerous."

"But still..."

"Trust me, Ash...you need a stronger Pokemon to go against that kind..."

"I think I could tame it if given a chance..."

"However...that Pokemon is quite wild."

"..."

"Trust me on this...we should be patient."

"..."

Clement agreed that it is too early to go after that Pokemon given its sheer size and fire power, and said that for now they should focus on their journey, and Ash nodded and the group proceeded to travel, where they came across a town where a festival is taking place, and there Bonnie told Clement that she saw a happy family bonding, which made him smile reminding that they too have a happy and supportive parents, and so was Serena, but then they noticed that Ash is staring at the family with curiosity, and Serena asks him is there is something wrong.

"Ash..."

"..."

"Ash..."

"?"

"Are you okay? You were staring at that family."

"Oh...yeah...I was."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well...you see..."

The others blinked their eyes upon hearing that Ash realized that he has never seen his biological dad, and they also noticed that Ash just realize it now, but Serena assured to him that once their journey in Kalos Region is over, he can call his mom and asks him about it, which Ash smiled and thanked her for the assuring words, and Clement said that they should go ahead and continue their journey, and the group proceeded to go ahead, not noticing that an obese person is eyeing Ash, and he is glancing at the badges he accumulated as well as the Pikachu riding on the boy's shoulders, and he intends to challenge him and take his possessions as his prize.

"That brat is an easy target..."

-x-

Not far, a flying Pokemon is seen hovering the skies near where Ash and is friends are heading, and it resemble a Chinese dragon, which is colored red, and a closer look shows that it was somewhat metallic, giving the impression that it is a RARE Pokemon that is a combination of a Flying, Fire and Steel-type Pokemon, and it is after something, whose reason is unknown at this time.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter, and while there is no action here yet, it did foreshadows the events that will take place in the next chapters, while Ash noticed that he grew up without a father, and is unaware that his biological father has discovered him and is plotting to monitor him before making his move to meet him and manipulate Ash into giving his Pokemon to him.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Ash meets with a Pokemon trainer and challenged him to a battle, where he accepts and his first battle commences.


	3. A Dirty Battle, Lone Entrant

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather unsanctioned Pokemon battle, where not only will Ash put his badges on the line, as well as a new character is introduced where he would become a recurring character, and this is where the first instance which Ash would get to see a Pokemon battle where one is willing to bend the rules and show what happens when one abuses the POWER he/she possesses.

This is where things are about to get intense. Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shows that Ash, Serena, Clement and Bonnie are walking along the stalls of the town where a festival is taking place, and there they can see so many stalls displayed, where various goods such as food and itmes are being displayed and ready to be sold, and Bonnie went around to look at them as well as wanting to buy something she fancy at, but Clement had to go after her and tell her she can't just buy anything she sees and want, reminding her why they are here at Kalos Region.

"Bonnie...ease up!"

"I wanna buy these!"

"Come on! We're not here to go window-shopping!"

"Since we're here...might as well buy something!"

"Stop! We only have enough money for the week!"

"Got to go! Bye-bye!"

"Come back here, Bonnie!"

"Catch me if you can!"

As Bonnie went around with Clement in pursuit, Ash and Serena are alone, and he looks around to see if there is anything interesting to see, while she glanced at Ash, feeling this is a good chance to spend time with him alone and try to get him to go with her on a date, so she invited him to look around, which he decided to agree, feeling that they have a lot of time, and there they went to every stall, looking at every item, then at a snack bar where they ate, and played some games at a booth where Ash won a few prizes and gave them to Serena, which she is happy.

As Ash and Serena passed by another snack bar, they saw another game booth which she invited him to try it out, which he nodded seeing that Clement and Bonnie aren't back and seeing there is plenty of time, he felt trying out another game would not be bad, and told her that it is okay to look around, which Serena smiled as she gets to spend more time with him.

"Enjoying yourself, Serena?"

"Yeah...I am."

"Glad you like it...we get to enjoy ourselves a but while Clement is still going after Bonnie..."

"Yeah...but we still have something to do here..."

"I know...we get to meet and challenge every gym region here...and you get to meet your challengers."

"Right. And this means we are getting a bit closer to our dreams."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

As the two teens walked past the snack bar, the scene shows a person sitting on a chair, looking a bit silent, quietly glancing at the two teens. He appeared to be aged 20 years old, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, black leather pants and black boots. Given his appearance, the guy appeared to be quite a loner yet there is something about him that shows that he is not whst he appeared to be, and as he sipped a cup of coffee, he noticed the obese man eyeing Ash and Serena, as if he is following their every move, looking like he has an ulterior motive.

As the man stared at the obese guy, the bartender saw him and sighed, and the man asks him if he knows the obese guy, which the bartender nodded and said that the obese guy is identified only as **Fatso** , saying that he is a Pokemon trainer and he is quite a dirty player, using subtle means to cheat his way over his opponents and won several battles, and to top it off, it is strange that the opponents that Fatso defeated never went after him for a rematch, thus showing that Fatso is somewhat undefeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Based from what I heard. Of course I don't know the whole story...and I never heard anythknf from the opponents that the fat guy faced, so I guess that guy is really undefeated...either he's a lucky guy or something shady is going on."

"..."

"That fat guy...is he...?"

"Huh? You're right...looks like he is following those teo teens...looks to me those two are Pokemon trainers."

"So you think...?"

"Not sure...but either way its not my problem...or my business..."

"..."

The man sensed that something is off, as he finds it strange, if not suspicious, that Fatso has never challenge a Gym leader, challenging only Pokemon trainers who have badges, and none of the opponents he defeated have seeked him out for a rematch, and there the man eyes Fatso, showing that the obese man is continuing to trail Ash and Serena, and the scene shows that Ash has won a few games at the game booths and took the prizes and gave them to Serena, with Pikachu cheering him on and Serena smiled as she thanks Ash for it.

"Wow! You're so good!"

"Not really..."

"Maybe you have a talent besides being a Pokemon trainer..."

"Come on...I'm not that good..."

"Thanks, Ash!"

"Sure."

"You really are the best!"

"Serena..."

Ash smiled at Serena seeing that she is having a good time, and the two teens left to head to a nearby food stall to have a snack break, and as they head there, they bought some food and started to eat, with Ash giving Pikachu some food which he accepted it and as the two are eating, the scene shifts somewhere within Kalos Region, where you can see how bustling the place is and the scene slowly zoomed towards the Kalos Police Station, where an unseen person is shown facing away, looking at the monitor of the computer where Ash' profile is shown, which shows his records as a Pokemon trainer, which also shows his win-loss records and the Pokemon he is using.

The unseen person glanced at the monitor wondering what is so special about Ash, he is quite baffled as to why Giovanni is willing to pay him just to find and observe the teen, and when he dies, he woukd report to Giovanni about what activities Ash is engaging in. To his his amazement, Giovanni sent a deposit pay to the unseen man's bank account, and the unseen man decided to accept the offer, and began typing on the computer to find which area within Kalos Region has a Pokemon contest-sponsored event, believing that Ash may go there, and that is where the unseen man would go to.

" _Ash Ketchum...what is it about you that Giovanni showed great interest about you...?_ "

-x-

Back at Lumiose City, Ash and Serena are chatting about their current goals and what to do once they accomplished it, and Serena then suddenly asked if he noticed just now that he has never seen his dad, which he nodded, and told her that throughout his life he never thought about it until he noticed a happy family earlier, and when he saw a flyer on the table, he read it and found out that it was Father's Day in Lumiose City, and this made Ash wonder why he did not notice that if he has a dad or not, and is pondering on calling his mom, though Serena said that he should not dwell too much on it and said he can call his mom on a later time as he still had a goal ahead of him.

"I see..."

"So for now, you dhould concentrate on beating every gym leader till you become the Pokemon Master."

"Yes, you're right."

"So take things slowly, one step at a time."

"Okay, I will take your advice."

"Good."

"Thanks, Serena."

"Sure."

As Ash nodded seeing that Serena is right, Fatso approached him and pretended to be friendly, and asks him if he is a Pokemon trainer, which Ash innocently answered it, and there Fatso issued a challenge and said that he is willing to put his badges on the line against Ash's badges, and then stated that Ash's Pokemon inside his Pokeballs should also be on the line, intending to win them should he beat Ash, and while Serena stood up and protested that Pokemon are not like badges and cannot be used as prizes, Fatso then taunted Ash for being scared of a "little challenge", and though he felt a bit of blow on his pride, Ash agreed with Serena that Pokemon are not like items that can be taken as prizes, yet he accepted the challenge, and when Serena whispered to Ash why he accepted it, he reasoned that he wants to teach Fatso a lesson not to taunt people and to let him know that he cannot win by just bullying and goading people into accepting his challenge.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?"

"Yeah."

"But..."

"Someone ought to teach him a lesson...so that he will know that he cannot win buy goading anyone and to show him humility."

"Ash..."

"Don't worry...I will be careful."

"Okay. Just don't get overconfident."

"I won't."

Seeing that Ash has taken the bait, Fatso motions the teen boy to follow him and left the town which Serena secretly followed, having a hunch that something is not right here, seeing that it woukd be practical that they have a Pokemon battle at a vacant area within town, and she noticed that Fatso is leading Ash towards the forest, and the place is quite away from prying eyes, and Serena realized that her suspicions are getting stronger, and took out a Pokeball, summoning Pancham and instructed her Pokemon to find Clement and Bonnie, and as Pancham left, Serena continued to follow Fatso and Ash, where they arrived at a vacant area within the forest, and there Fatso initiated the challenge and Ash was the first to make his move, and as he is about to bring out his Pokeball, Pikachu stepped forward and lets Ash know that he wants to challenge Fatso, though Ash is quite concerned as he has not seen Fatso brought out his Pokemon.

"Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Pika-pika!"

"We still don't know what Pokemon he's about to use..."

"Pika-pika!"

"I see...okay, you can go ahead."

"Pika-pika!"

As Fatso had hoped, Pikachu would be the first to come forth, so he took out his Pokeball and summoned Hitmonlee, and Fatso then said that this will be an interesting battle to see which of the two Pokemon has the better speed and endurance, which Ash is somewhat cautious having seen Hitmonlee fought in the past, there the battle commences as Ash directs Pikachu to use speed and then tackle the opponent once within range, and Pikachu did so using his speed and ran around and moving in sequences in a bid to confuse his opponent, which appeared to work, and when going for a tackle, Pikachu found an opening and made his move, only to find out that Hitmonlee used his leg to deflect the attack, then retaliated with a roundhouse kick which hits Pikachu on the head, dazing him before getting another roundhouse kick which sends Pikachu thrown back, and Ash checked on Pikachu to see if he is okay.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?"

"Pika-pika!"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Pika-pika!"

"But you're hurt! Maybe we should summon another Pokemon and..."

"Pika-pika! Pika-pika-pika!"

"I see...okay, but be more careful...if I find that you may not be abke to continue...I will pullyou out ftom this match...got it?"

"Pika-pika!"

Pikachu gets up despite a shallow bleeding, and lets Ash know that he can still fight, and seeing that his Pokemon is willing to fight, Ash nodded, while Fatso, on the other hand, is whispering something to Hitmonlee and the Pokemon nodded, and the two Pokemon went back to the battlefield to continue the battle, where Ash told Pikachu to try to confuse his opponent by running and moving and use Thunderbolt should he find an opening, and Pikachu did so, managing to use Thunderbolt after being able to get an opening.

As Hitmonlee fell down, Pikachu went for a jumping tackle, but Hitmonlee raised his leg and gives his opponent a Big Boot, hitting his chin and fell back. This gives Hitmonlee time to recover and as Pikachu jumps in the air Hitmonlee did the same, and does a flying kick, which Pikachu dodged it on instinct, however, as Pikachu did so, Hitmonlee still executed the move and went straight towards Ash, hitting him on the stomach and the impact sends him quite away, dropping his Pokeballs and he hits the ground, moaning in pain.

Pikachu saw this and went to his master's side to check on him, but the distraction allowed Hitmonlee to do a sneak attack and hits the opponent from behind, and as Ash struggled to get up, Fatso took out another Pokeball and summoned Hitmonchan and Machamp, and ordered them to beat up Ash, and the Pokemon trainer was taken by surprise as he was being beaten up and bordering assault, which he screamed at Fatso for breaking the rules, which Fatso cruelly said that before their duel there was no rule about letting a Pokemon attack his opponent's master, thus anything goes and the battle continues, and Ash is angry at Fatso's underhanded tactics and told Pikachu to unleash Thunderbolt, which Pikachu did, though Hitmonchan and Machamp were able to dodge it, but then Serena screamed where it showed that Machoke is holding her in a reverse armbar and headlock, and you can see her Pokeballs scattered on the ground, thus she is unable to summon her Pokemon, and the distraction allowed Hitmonlee to beat up Pikachu into submission and Machoke and Hitmonchan beats up Ash into submission, and Ash angrily reprimanded Fatso for this yet the obese man snickered as he took Ash's badges and Pokeballs stating he has won the fight.

"Looks like I won the match."

"You loser! You cheated!"

"Either way...I won...and these badges are as good ad mine!"

"Blast you! And you even used a hostage!"

"All is fair in love and war...and yet you agreed to this match without making some rules...so...anything goes."

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry...but after this...I want to stay as champion...so it would be best to have you taken out...for good."

"What?"

Fatso then ordered Machoke to break Ash's back, intending to have hom get paralyze on the waist down so he becomes a paraplegic, which Serena shouted at Fatso to stop, but he laughed cruelly and said that after Ash, she would be next, and just as Machoke is about to do so, someone came and appeared, surprising everyone and the person who appeared was the guy who saw Ash earlier, and there the man confronted Fatso, telling him that he found out that Fatso is using illegal means to challenge other trainers, usong underhanded tactics to win and take his opponents' badges, torturing the trainers until they became paraplegic and leaving them at the forests to die, and stealing their Pokeballs that contain Pokemon and selling them on the black market.

Fatso appeared to be surprised that someone found out about his MO, and the man who confronted Fatso then issued a challenge. He is identified as **Ren Akinson** , and he took out a Pokeball to show that he mean business, yet Fatso appeared confident seeing that the meddler has only one Pokeball, meaning that Ren only has one Pokemon.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the action eventually showed up, problem arises as Ash is in a bind until a mysterious person stepped in and faces the fat guy. Looks like another Pokemon battle is about to take place...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where the fat guy faces the mysterious person, and Ash will get to see a dark side of the Pokemon battle...which will no doubt puts him in a conflict with the guy who showed up...


	4. Fighting Trainers, Dangerous Dragon

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather unsanctioned Pokemon battle, where not only will Ash put his badges on the line, as well as a new character is introduced where he would become a recurring character, and this is where the first instance which Ash would get to see a Pokemon battle where one is willing to bend the rules and show what happens when one abuses the POWER he/she possesses.

Moreover, a new entrant came in and is seemingly going to help Ash...is is he...?

This is where things are about to get intense. Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the town square, Clement and Bonnie had just arrived after doing some shopping though he gently reprimanded his younger sister for going off on her own, which she smiled and apologized, promising that she will control herself next time, but hilarity ensued when a group of pretty teenagers passed by and Bonnie approached them and asks them to marry her elder brother, which Clement stared wide-eyed much to the girls' bemusement as the sibling began to bicker among themselves.

"Bonnie!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What else? Finding you a girlfriend!"

"Will you knock it out?"

"Come on...at least I'm helping you..."

"There's no need for that!"

"Geez..."

However, Pancham arrived and told the two siblings about the situation, which Clement and Bonnie became worried upon hearing what they were told about Ash and Serena in trouble.

"What?"

"Are you serious, Pancham?"

"Pamcham! Pancham!"

"This is bad...!"

"We got to find Ash and Serena!"

"Pancham!"

"Really? You know where they are?"

"Then take us there!"

"Pancham!"

Not wasting any time, Clement and Bonnie followed Pancham, as the Pokemon leads the siblings to where Ash and Serena are located,mand they hoped that they are make it in time, worried what might befall their friends and hoped that Team Rocket is not involved in any of this.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the forest where it showed that Ash struggles to get up after getting hit by Hitmonlee, and there Fatso took out another Pokeball and summoned Hitmonchan and Machamp, and ordered them to beat up Ash, and the Pokemon trainer was taken by surprise as he was being beaten up and bordering assault, which he screamed at Fatso for breaking the rules, which Fatso cruelly said that before their duel there was no rule about letting a Pokemon attack his opponent's master, thus anything goes and the battle continues, and Ash is angry at Fatso's underhanded tactics and told Pikachu to unleash Thunderbolt, which Pikachu did, though Hitmonchan and Machamp were able to dodge it, but then Serena screamed where it showed that Machoke is holding her in a reverse armbar and headlock, and you can see her Pokeballs scattered on the ground, thus she is unable to summon her Pokemon, and the distraction allowed Hitmonlee to beat up Pikachu into submission and Machoke and Hitmonchan beats up Ash into submission, and Ash angrily reprimanded Fatso for this yet the obese man snickered as he took Ash's badges and Pokeballs stating he has won the fight.

"Looks like I won the match."

"You loser! You cheated!"

"Either way...I won...and these badges are as good ad mine!"

"Blast you! And you even used a hostage!"

"All is fair in love and war...and yet you agreed to this match without making some rules...so...anything goes."

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry...but after this...I want to stay as champion...so it would be best to have you taken out...for good."

"What?"

Fatso then ordered Machoke to break Ash's back, intending to have him get paralyze on the waist down so he becomes a paraplegic, which Serena shouted at Fatso to stop, but he laughed cruelly and said that after Ash, she would be next, and just as Machoke is about to do so, someone came and appeared, surprising everyone and the person who appeared was the guy who saw Ash earlier, and there the man confronted Fatso, telling him that he found out that Fatso is using illegal means to challenge other trainers, using underhanded tactics to win and take his opponents' badges, torturing the trainers until they became paraplegic and leaving them at the forests to die, and stealing their Pokeballs that contain Pokemon and selling them on the black market.

Fatso appeared to be surprised that someone found out about his MO, and the man who confronted Fatso then issued a challenge. He is identified as **Ren Akinson** , and he took out a Pokeball to show that he mean business, yet Fatso appeared confident seeing that the meddler has only one Pokeball, meaning that Ren only has one Pokemon.

Fatso tries to psyche Ren by asking him what does he want, but Ren reiterated that he found out about his modus operandi, showing it by pointing out that Fatso has his Pokemon attacking Ash and uses Serena as a hostage so Ash won't be able to fight back, and then intends to make the two teens get beaten up until they became paraplegic and leave them to die by being attacked by wild Pokemon, and Fatso was sweating a bit seeing that Ren somehow discovered his plans.

Ren then taunted Fatso seeing him getting a bit nervous and said that he is now ruined and his reputation was already tainted from the very start.

"Looks like your cover is exposed."

"Y-you...!"

"Give it up."

"What?"

"Release those kids...return their Pokeballs...and turn yourself in."

"And you think I'm gonna do that? Never!"

"Your funeral."

"Machoke!"

By then Serena screamed in pain as Machoke is about to break her back, and there Ren activated his Pokeball to summon his Pokemon.

"Darkwing!"

The Pokemon emerged and it was a flying-type, which resembled a mechanical bat, identified as **Darkwing** , and Ren ordered his Pokemon to free Serena, and Darkwing made a quick swoop and rammed Machoke, knocking the Pokemon down and this allowed Serena to get away, and Fatso is not pleased with this and ordered Machoke to attack Ren and kill him, intending to kill everyone in sight to avoid witnesses spilling the beans on his modus operandi.

"Machoke! Get up now!"

"Machoke..."

"Kill that asshole!"

"Machoke..."

"Kill him in any way and kill those kids!"

"Machoke..."

"And I mean it now!"

"Machoke..."

As Machoke is about to attack, Ren made his move and gives his order to Darkwing.

"Darkwing...Wing Lancer!"

"Sssskkkkrrrreee...!"

Darkwing screeches as the bat-Pokemon glowed and dropped an item which Ren grabbed it, which turns out to be a sword-like lance, and he immediately engages Machoke in combat, and did several sword strikes and stabs, and Ash stared in shock seeing that Ren was actually inflicting injuries at Machoke, where it showed that the attacking Pokemon had several puncture and stab wounds and is bleeding outright, but Fatso is livid seeing that Machoke is losing and ordered the Pokemon to attack no matter what, angering Ash seeing that Fatso is treating his Pokemon like slaves and tools.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Call off your Pokemon! He's already hurt!"

"Jerk off, you brat!"

"Blast you! Are you seriously going to sacrifice your Pokemon?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"And you call yourself a Pokrmon trainer?"

"Shut your mouth, you dickhead! I can do any way I want...and that includes killing you!"

Fatso shot back at Ash verbally saying that he does not care at all saying that the Pokemon in his possession are nothing more than tools to him, and instead told the boy to worry about staying alive as he intends to kill everyone here, and ordered Machoke to kill Ren, and the Pokemon obediently obliges despite the injuries he got, and went towards Ren to make an attack but Ren dodges the punches and tackle, and he found an opening when he tripped Machoke, and the Pokemon hits the ground, and there Ren raises his lance and stabbed the Pokemon from behind, puncturing its back and the tip of the lance pierced through the front of the neck, killing the Pokemon.

Ash was horrified at this and confronted Ren, asking why he had to kill the Pokemon when are are other ways to disable it without killing, but Ren coldly rebukes him, telling him that in situations like this, he has to be firm and use whatever and any means to survive, pointing out that Fatso is willing to kill anyone to prevent the truth from being exposed, and this cause Ash to berate him for killing a Pokemon just because he did not think of other means to defeat it through less brutal means.

"What you did was cruel!"

"And you think you can survive just by playing goody-two-shoes?"

"..."

"You are now in a life or death situation...and there are two ways...either you kill or be killed."

"No...you can't...!"

"If you can't understand that, then quit being a Pokemon trainer. You saw it already...Fatso is ready to kill you and your friend...and you still want to act nice and preach your Pokemon gospel?"

"That's..."

"Go...leave...or else Fatso gets a chance to kill you."

As Ash and Ren had a stare-off, an livid Fatso ordered his remaining Pokemon to charge at the two targets and made his orders clear that both Ash and Ren are killed on the spot and not to let them get away from the forest.

"Hitmonchan...Hitmonlee...Machamp...get them...kill them...make sure they canmot escape the forest!"

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

"And I mean it...snap their necks if you have too...don't let them get too close to their Pokemon! I order you!"

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

The three Pokemon did as their master ordered and they went towards the two targets, and Ren saw them heading their way so he pushed Ash aside and uses the lance to block Machamp's punch, and then blocked Hitmonlee's flying kick, but the impact sent Ren staggering backwards and Hitmonchan delivered a lucky punch that sent him falling to the ground, and there the three Pokemon turn their attention towards Ash, and the 14-year old is in a bind as he is too hurt to run by himself, as the three Pokemon are inching towards their next target.

"Darn..."

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

"Pikachu is down...my Pokeballs are far from my reach...!"

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

Ren managed to get up and gives his Pokemon another command.

"Darkwing...Sonic Wave!"

"Sssskkkrrrreee...!"

Darkwing swoops fown and emitted a sonic sound which causes the three Pokemon to feel dizzy, and there Darkwing rammed Machamp, causing him to tumble down and lay on top of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, much to Fatso's shock and irritation, and there Ren gives his Pokemon another command, as he is getting ready to make his move.

"Darkwing...Death Drill!"

"Ssskkkrrreee...!"

Ash watches on as Ren ran towards the three fallen Pokemon, and both Ash and Fatso stared in surprise as Darkwing ran towards Ren, its legs grapple onto Ren's shoulders while its wings TURNED into a cloak, flapping behind, and Ren began to jump upwards and after reaching his desired height, Ren descends downward, holding his lance downward and the cape began to expand and wrapped around him, forming a human-sized drill and descends towards the three Pokemon, and then struck them, causing an explosion which the impact sends Fatso back, and as the smoke cleared, Darkwing got off Ren's back and returned to his master's Pokeball, and you can see the ground forming a crater and there were no traces of the three Pokemon, and Ash was horrified to see that Ren just killed three Pokemon in cold blood. He confronted Ren and asks him if that was necessary.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that? There has to be another way!"

"Kid...you're far too green to train a Pokemon."

"What did...you say...?"

"You nearly got killed...Fatso is about to harm your female friend...and you still want to act nice?"

"But..."

"Outside the Pokemon gyms...anything goes...every person is capable of acting like an extremist...they will use any means to win...and they will not hesitate to kill. Jab that into your small skull."

Ash was quite livid at this, yet he chose not to argue with him and is mustering the strength to move further, and Fatso, who is sitting on the ground, is trembling in fear, as hr now lost all of his Pokemon and is begging for mercy, and offered to return all of the badges he won through cheating, yet Ren is not interested and suggested to him that he turn himself in to the police, which Fatso finds himself hesitant to do so.

Not far, Serena, Clement and Bonnie stood there, and they expressed muted shock after seeing what Ren did to the three Pokemon, but then a new situation took place as the dragon-like Pokemon appeared, and is roaring towards the three persons, which Ash recognized as the Pokemon he previously seen, while Ren is taken by surprise as he never seen a Pokemon of such a massive size as it resembled a Chinese dragon.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the chapter is somewhat action-packed, and Fatso is defeated, yet problem arises as Ash and Ren are in a bind as another Pokemon appeared and is about to do something dangerous...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Ash and Ren faces the mysterious Pokemon...but a Pokemon from before shows up...which Ash would soo recognize...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. Return Of A Friend

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here sh gets into a situation where he is forced to face what REALITY Ren meant, while at the same time something unexpected appear, as well as a familiar face shows up...

This is where things are about to get intense. Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather unsanctioned Pokemon battle, where not only will Ash put his badges on the line, as well as a new character is introduced where he would become a recurring character, and this is where the first instance which Ash would get to see a Pokemon battle where one is willing to bend the rules and show what happens when one abuses the POWER he/she possesses.

Well, enjoy!.

At the forest, Serena was running back to the town to get help as she has no other Pokemon besides Pancham, and she is worried about Ash despite being helped by a stranger, and as she is about to head towards the forest's exit, she saw Pancham leading Clement and Bonnie, and there they meet up and Clement asks Serena what is going on, and there she told him what she discovered so far, and Clement could not believe what he just heard.

"No way..."

"A real cheater?"

"Yes, that is true! Fatso tried to cheat his way and attempted to kill Ash!"

"Clement...we got to save Ash!"

"Right...Serena, you know where Ash is?"

"Yes I do..."

"Then lead us there!"

"Lets go!"

The trio then followed Pancham as they went back through the forest, where they heard sounds of battle, and upon arriving, they were greeted by an unexpected scene where Ren just killed Machoke even though it saved Ash's life, but Ren defeating Machoke in such a way was too brutal, and Bonnie buried her face onto Clement and he was totally shocked as this was the first time he witnessed a person killing a Pokemon in cold blood, and he and Serena watches the scene unfold as Ren and Ash argue.

While Ash and Ren had a stare-off, a livid Fatso ordered his remaining Pokemon to charge at the two targets and mafe his orders clear that both Ash and Ren are killed on the spot and not to let them get away from the forest.

"Hitmonchan...Hitmonlee...Machamp...get them...kill them...make sure they canmot escape the forest!"

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

"And I mean it...snap their necks if you have too...don't let them get too close to their Pokemon! I order you!"

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

The three Pokemon did as their master ordered and they went towards the two targets, and Ren saw them heading their way so he pushed Ash aside and uses the lance to block Machamp's punch, and then blocked Hitmonlee's flying kick, but the impact sent Ren staggering backwards and Hitmonchan delivered a lucky punch that sent him falling to the ground, and there the three Pokemon turn their attention towards Ash, and the 14-year old is in a bind as he is too hurt to run by himself, as the three Pokemon are inching towards their next target.

"Darn..."

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

"Pikachu is down...my Pokeballs are far from my reach...!"

"Hitmonchan..."

"Hitmonlee..."

"Machamp..."

Ren managed to get up and gives his Pokemon another command.

"Darkwing...Sonic Wave!"

"Sssskkkrrrreee...!"

Darkwing swoops fown and emitted a sonic sound which causes the three Pokemon to feel dizzy, and there Darkwing rammed Machamp, causing him to tumble down and lay on top of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, much to Fatso's shock and irritation, and there Ren gives his Pokemon another command, as he is getting ready to make his move.

"Darkwing...Death Drill!"

"Ssskkkrrreee...!"

Ash watches on as Ren ran towards the three fallen Pokemon, and both Ash and Fatso stared in surprise as Darkwing ran towards Ren, its legs grapple onto Ren's shoulders while its wings TURNED into a cloak, flapping behind, and Ren began to jump upwards and after reaching his desired height, Ren descends downward, holding his lance downward and the cape began to expand and wrapped around him, forming a human-sized drill and descends towards the three Pokemon, and then struck them, causing an explosion which the impact sends Fatso back, and as the smoke cleared, Darkwing got off Ren's back and returned to his master's Pokeball, and you can see the ground forming a crater and there were no traces of the three Pokemon, and Ash was horrified to see that Ren just killed three Pokemon in cold blood. He confronted Ren and asks him if that was necessary.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that? There has to be another way!"

"Kid...you're far too green to train a Pokemon."

"What did...you say...?"

"You nearly got killed...Fatso is about to harm your female friend...and you still want to act nice?"

"But..."

"Outside the Pokemon gyms...anything goes...every person is capable of acting like an extremist...they will use any means to win...and they will not hesitate to kill. Jab that into your small skull."

Ash was quite livid at this, yet he chose not to argue with him and is mustering the strength to move further, and Fatso, who is sitting on the ground, is trembling in fear, as he now lost all of his Pokemon and is begging for mercy, and offered to return all of the badges he won through cheating, yet Ren is not interested and suggested to him that he turn himself in to the police, which Fatso finds himself hesitant to do so.

"What's the matter? You want to live? Surrender to the police, tell them what you did...problem solved."

"I...I can't...!

"Why not?"

"If I do that...I'll get 25 years in jail...I could not possibly...!"

"So you want to die so badly than confessing your deeds..."

"I'll accept anything...but not going to the police! Anything but that!"

"Looks like I'll have to..."

"Please don't!"

Not far, Serena, Clement and Bonnie stood there, and they expressed muted shock after seeing what Ren did to the three Pokemon, but then a new situation took place as the dragon-like Pokemon appeared, and is roaring towards the three persons, which Ash recognized as the Pokemon he previously seen, while Ren is taken by surprise as he never seen a Pokemon of such a massive size as it resembled a Chinese dragon.

Ash took out his Pokedex and the device spoke as it identifies the Pokemon that is flying in the sky.

Pokedex: " ** _DRAGREDDER...A FLYING, STEEL AND FIRE-TYPE POKEMON...IT IS A RARE POKEMON THAT HAS THE THREE CHARACTERISTICS OF DIFFERENT TYPES. ASIDE FROM FLYING, ITS METALLIC BIOLOGY PROTECTS ITS BODY AND CAN FIRE MASSIVE FLAMES. ORDINARY WATER-TYPE POKEMON MAY NOT BE ABLE TO STAND A CHANCE UNLESS A POKEMON WITH THREE CHARACTERISTIC TYPES MAY FACE IT IN EQUAL FOOTING..._** "

Ash stared at the Pokemon in awe as this was the first time that he has encountered such a rare Pokemon, whose type is a combination of a flying, fire, and steel-type, and he wondered if he could catch it but then Ren sensed that he and Ash are in trouble and he grabbed him by his collar and moved back, just as the Pokemon, identified as **Dragredder** , swoops downward and blew a massive fire from its mouth, and the wave of fire hits the ground, burning the grass which narrowly misses its target.

However, Dragredder saw Fatso and decided to settle for this one as the Pokemon flew around him in circle and Fatso is terrified as he has no spare Pokemon to protect him and his Pokeballs out of his reach, he is unable to escape or capture the Pokemon, and he began to scream for help, begging Ash and Ren to save him, and though Ash wanted to, Ren held him back, saying that it is already too late.

"I got to..."

"Don't bother."

"What?"

"He's done for."

"Why?! Are you going to..."

"There's nothing we can do. That Pokemon is too strong to face it head-on."

"So you're going to let him get killed?"

"At least Fatso won't hurt anyone again."

Ash was surprised when told that Fatso cannot be saved because Dragredder is all over him and with a Pokemon of such size bailing him out is near impossible, and as Ash is about to defy and attempt to save his tormentor, he stopped when Dragredder breaths out fire and the flames were intense, and Fatso screamed for several seconds before he died, and as the flames cleared, you can see Fatso's corpse reduced to a burnt skeleton, and moments later reduced to burnt ashes and scattered.

Ash stared in shock, while Ren stood there yet you can see that he too is quite shocked yet he hardened himself as he needs to keep his presence of mind. Meanwhile, Serena managed to recover Pikachu and Ash's Pokeballs yet she stared in shock after seeing what happened to Fatso, and then you can see Clement covering Bonnie's eyes as he did not want her to witness such a gruesome scene due to her young age, and he called to Serena to seek cover seeing that Dragredder is too dangerous to tangle with directly.

"Serena!"

"..."

"Lets hide behind the trees!"

"But..."

"Hurry!"

"But Ash is over there!"

"We'll figure out a way! Right now we need to stay alive!"

"..."

By then Dragredder sets its sight on Ren and Ash, and is ready to pursue its new targets, and Ren told Ash to run for it seeing that the Pokemon is about to attack, which Ash appeared hesitant, but upon realizing that his Pokeballs are not with him, he realized that Ren may be right but then he saw Ren running away, and he asks him how he was able to catch Darkwing, but Ren instead told Ash to worry about staying alive, and seeing the Pokemon moving forward, Ash decided to run as well.

As the two began running, Dragredder gives chase and began to spit out fireballs, which struck the trees and setting them on fire yet narrowly misses the two targets yet the Pokemon continued to chase the two, and in the heat of the moment, Ren went to another direction, while Ash kept on running, thus Dragredder chose to go after him and kept on chasing him which led Ash towards a mountain where he saw a cave, and decided to head there but Dragredder is closing in on Ash, and the 14-year old boy realized it and felt that this is it.

"I guess this is it..."

However, another Pokemon appeared and grabs Ash by the arm and moved swiftly as they headed inside the cave, narrowly missing the fireball that Dragredder spits, and the massive Pokemon flew over the mountain realizing that it cannot fit inside the cave, and is circling above the mountain to wait for Ash to come out, while not far, Ash's friends were worried seeing that they appeared to be unprepared to face the dragon-type Pokemon and they wondered if Ash is safe.

"Ash..."

"Clement...will Ash be okay?"

"I hope so, Bonnie."

"What should we do now?"

"We wait here for now. I'll see what I could come up with...Bonnie, stay with me."

"Okay."

"Ash..."

"Have faith, Serena...Ash will be okay."

-x-

Inside the cave, Ash regained his presence of mind and looked at the Pokemon who saved him from certain death, and he stared in surprise seeing who it was, and the 14-year old boy was overjoyed to see who it was, as he recognized him from before.

"No way..."

"Greninja..."

"It really is you!"

"Greninja..."

"Greninja! Its good to see you again!"

"Greninja..."

"Thanks for saving me!"

"Greninja..."

The Pokemon who stood before Ash was **Greninja** , and the Pokemon was hugged by Ash as he is glad to see him, and thanked him for the save, but then he asks why is he here since he left so as to look after his fellow kind, but Greninja said that he has trained his fellow Pokemon on how to defend themselves and said that he decided to leave to go on his own journey and happened to find Ash here in the forest and came to save him.

"Really, Greninja?"

"Greninja..."

"So your fellow kind can defend themselves now?"

"Greninja..."

"And now you want to embark on a new journey with me?"

"Greninja..."

"Okay, lets work together and find a way to get out of here."

"Greninja..."

Both Ash and Greninja shook hands as they forged a new pact and decided to find a way out, knowing that going out of the cave entrance is a big NO since Dragredder is expecting them.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the chapter is somewhat action-packed, and Fatso is defeated, though PERMANENTLY, yet problem arises as Ash and Ren are in a bind as another Pokemon appeared and is about to do something dangerous...

But things changed unexpectedly as Greninja returns, and now he has re-forged a pact with Ash...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Ash and Greninja finds a way out of the mountain and faces the mysterious Pokemon...but will they be able to defeat it?...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Outsmarting the Dragon

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here sh gets into a situation where he is forced to face what REALITY Ren meant, while at the same time something unexpected appear, as well as a familiar face shows up...

This is where things are about to get intense. Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a rather unsanctioned Pokemon battle, where not only will Ash put his badges on the line, as well as a new character is introduced where he would become a recurring character, and this is where the first instance which Ash would get to see a Pokemon battle where one is willing to bend the rules and show what happens when one abuses the POWER he/she possesses.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts inside the cave of the mountain, where you can see the Pokemon who stood before Ash was revealed to be **Greninja** , and the Pokemon was hugged by Ash as he is glad to see him, and thanked him for the save, but then he asks why is he here since he left so as to look after his fellow kind, but Greninja said that he has trained his fellow Pokemon on how to defend themselves and said that he decided to leave to go on his own journey and happened to find Ash here in the forest and came to save him.

"Really, Greninja?"

"Greninja..."

"So your fellow kind can defend themselves now?"

"Greninja..."

"And now you want to embark on a new journey with me?"

"Greninja..."

"Okay, lets work together and find a way to get out of here."

"Greninja..."

Both Ash and Greninja shook hands as they forged a new pact and decided to find a way out, knowing that going out of the cave entrance is a big NO since Dragredder is expecting them. Both knew that the dragon-like Pokemon is not an easy opponent to face head-on, and the two partners looked around to see if there is another path leading outside the mountain, and Greninja took the lead as he rely on his instinct that would tell whether they would walk in to danger or not.

Outside the mountains, you can see Dragredder flying and hovering over the tip of the mountain, looking around to see if its target is around or not, and though it appeared that the Pokemon has the impression that it is hunting for prey, Dragredder is shown to be after something, and while it appeared to be more than a wild-type, the Pokemon is more than what it appeared to be.

Meanwhile, Serena, Clement and Bonnie went towards the center of the forest, where they retrieved Ash's Pokeballs, and Pikachu is shown to be worried over Ash, and Serena hugged him just to assure that Ash will be okay and told Pikachu that Ash is safe for now and that he will soon find a way to get back here without putting himself in danger.

"Pikachu..."

"Don't worry...Ash will be okay."

"Pikachu..."

"I'm sure he'll find a way out...he always does."

"Pikachu..."

"So lets have faith in him...okay?"

"Pikachu."

"Good boy."

As the trio walked further ahead, they came across the charred ashes and remains of Fatso, and Clement hugged Bonnie as he did not want her to see this, and Serena saw the Pokemon hovering over the mountains, and she could not help but feel worried over Ash, unaware that Greninja is with him, and seeing her worried state, Clement placed his hand over her shoulder and assured to her that Ash will be okay and he will be coming back here.

Though his words have merits, Serena still could not help but feel worried over the situation and Clement persuaded her to have faith in Ash, reasoning that Ash has been through several situations and made it back alive and well, so he told her to believe in Ash and promised that their friend will be back unharmed and in one piece.

"But, Clement..."

"It will be okay."

"But still..."

"We have seen Ash do his thing...and he always ended up coming back in one piece. We know he will be fine."

"But...against a Pokemon of such size..."

"Let us believe in Ash. He will pull through somehow. That is all we can do right now."

"Okay..."

"Good."

Serena sighed seeing that Clement is right, that worrying will not help matters and decided to have faith in Ash, and Pikachu hugged her to show that he too has faith in Ash, and they all waited at the middle of the forest as they watched Dragredder hovering over the top of the mountain and Bonnie asks Clement if it is possible to catch that Pokemon, which he said it is possible but told her that at a glance, defeating it will not be so easy given its power and how it killed Fatso so easily.

"If we have a Pokemon that woukd match the size of that dragon...its possible to catch it."

"Really, Clement?"

"I suppose...if we have a pair of Gyrados...we might..."

"Then maybe I should catch one..."

"But for now, Bonnie...its inadvisable...you saw what that Pokemon did to Fatso...and taming a Pokemon like that is no easy feat."

"Jeez..."

"So right now we should stay hidden and think of a way to lure that Pokemon away from that mountain.

"Fine."

Bonnie sighed as she and the rest had to wait patiently as the massive Pokemon is still hreatening to attack if it sees any moving target, and given how wild it is, Clement told Bonnie that taming it woukd take a lot of time and admitted that it is something they may not have when it comes to fondong and saving Ash from possible death.

-x-

Back inside the mountains, Ash and Greninja were walking inside the mountains, navigating their way using a flashlight and so far they are a bit safe, as there is oxygen inside, yet Greninja said that they cannot wait inside the cave forever which he nodded, and the two walked along the way, and so far things were peaceful inside the cave until heading to a part of the cave when Greninja went in front, raised his arms as if to caution Ash from going ahead.

Ash blinked his eyes sensing that Greninja has sensed a potential danger, seeing how alert he is and he immediately stopped his tracks and asks his Pokemon partner what is wrong.

"Greninja? What's wrong?"

"Greninja."

"You sensed a Pokemon?"

"Geninja."

"And there are lots of them?"

"Greninja."

"Where are they?"

"Greninja."

Greninja pointed towards the next passage of the cave and as Ash slowly lower the brightness of the flashlight, he went ahead and peered, and through the light he saw several dozen Zubats dangling from the ceiling of the cave, and and both he and Greninja slowly went past them so that they won't provoke the Pokemons into startling them. After getting past them, the two moved ahead, where minutes later they came across an upward path which they believe that it leads them to the top of the mountain, and Greninja has a feeling that Dragredder might be waiting for them there.

Ash thought about it and consider the situation, and is thinking of something that might help them, and then recalled something which he told Greninja about something, and the Pokemon listens to what Ash is suggesting seeing that whatever he has something in mind might help them in escaping the mountains and the dragon-like Pokemon.

"So its like this..."

"Greninja..."

"...and like that..."

"Greninja."

"And that is the only way I could think of...so I believe we should take a risk in order to outsmart that Pokemon."

"Greninja."

"So, are you ready?"

"Greninja."

-x-

At the forest, Serena, Clement and Bonnie were watching patiently at the forest near the mountains where Dragredder is still hovering above the top of the mountain, and they are hoping that Ash will be okay, and right now they could not do anything at this point given the Pokemon they have in their possession and they know that Pikachu is no match for the massive Pokemon, and the trio were forced to stay hidden as they know that they cannot let Dragredder see them in the open.

"Geez, Clement...waiting here is getting on my nerves..."

"Sorry, Bonnie...but that is all we can do right now."

"Can't we go there? I have a Pokeball ready and..."

"No can do."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You need a strong Pokemon to match the power and size of that dragon..,and you need to weaken it first before catching it...and that is that. We stay and wait before we do anything."

"Geez..."

"Look, Bonnie, I know that you are...huh?"

As Clement is using the binoculars to monitor the events, he appeared shocked upon seeing something emerging from the side of the mountains, and he can vaguely tell that it was Ash, and there he saw Dragredder moving a bit downward as the Pokemon has somehow saw its target, and Clement told Serena about it and she grabbed the binoculars and glanced at the mountains, where she saw Ash and appeared to be intent in confronting the Pokemon.

Serena started to get worried as she knows that Ash has no Pokeballs with him and catching a Pokemon like Dragredder is next to impossible, and she is starting to panic and Clement had to calm her down which had little success, and Bonnie watched as the two teens started to bicker as Serena was at a point losing her composure as she is worried for Ash as Clement tries to keep her from acting rashly.

"Serena...wait...!"

"I...I can't wait...!"

"Calm down!"

"How can I calm down? Ash is about to get eaten alive!"

"We know Ash! He's nit the type who would let himself get caught!"

"But..."

"Lets see where this would lead to..."

"..."

As the two teens are shown to be conflicted on making their next move, the scene shifts at the side of the mountain where Ash came out from a cave entrance and looked down, anticipating that they are halfway above the ground, then looked up where Dragredder slowly descends and had a stare-off with Ash, as if it is drawn by curiosity, and there Ash came up with something and attempted the tame the Pokemon, inviting it to become his partner and said that he can make the Pokemon stronger through training, which Dragredder appeared to have been swayed by the boy's word.

"Dragredder."

"..."

"You are a strong Pokemon."

"..."

"You have the potential to become stronger...I can make you get stronger."

"..."

"Join me...become my partner...together we can overcome any odds...we can work together. What do you say?"

"..."

But after a minute, the Pokemon appeared to be unconvinced and roared, as it signifies to attack Ash, but Ash seemed to have anticipated it and took out what appeared to be a pair of bottles that consists of strong perfume and cologne, and immediately sprayed them on the Pokemon's eyes and nostrils, and this tactic appeared to work as the Pokemon backed away and hovered mid-air, as it became disoriented and there Ash called out Greninja and Greninja came out wearing what appeared to be a backpack and carried Ash in his arms and jumped from the cliff of the mountain, falling down before something came out from the backpack, which shows that Ash made an improvised parachute, made from a light blanket and ropes that Ash always carry.

As Dragredder is still disoriented, Ash and Greninja descended quite slowly yet this allowed them to make their escape and upon reaching the ground, Greninja carried Ash in his arms and ran off at a considerable speed and made it back to the forest, where Serena, Clement and Bonnie are waiting for them, and the four friends reunited, and Serena hugged Ash after seeing that he is okay, causing Ash to blush for the first time.

"Ash!"

"Whoa!"

"Ash...thank goodness you're okay!"

"S-Serena..."

"I was so worried!"

"Um...I'm okay now..."

"Ash..."

"Sorry to make you worry..."

As Dragredder hovered away due to the effects of the perfume, the four friends convene and discussed about what to do next, and after being told about Fatso's fate, Ash and the others elected to have the stolen badges to be turned over the Lumiose Police and inform them about Fatso's demise, and the friends walked towards the exit of the forest and head back to town.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the chapter lacked some action, Ash managed to escape...and with Greninja rejoining the crew, our heroes are off to a new adventure...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Ash and Serena spend a moment...and feelings are slowly explored...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Awakened Feeling

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here this chapter takes a breather after the first arc ended, and Ash and company are going to take a brake after narrowly escaping a potential trouble brought about by Fatso and the dragon-like Pokemon

And here Ash gets to have a rather INTIMATE moment with Serena. Read on to see what I mean.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

An hour has passed, and soon Lumiose authorities cordoned the forest area where police and forensic experts examined some of the portions of Fatso's ash remains, while Ash is being interviewed by investigators after seeing the bruises and slightly busted face wounds, and there Ash made a slight alibi saying that he failed to identify the Pokemon that killed Fatso due to him being down after taking a beating from Fatso's Pokemon,but hinted to the investigators that the Pokemon that killed Fatso is a fire-type, which the investigators seemingly took the alibi in face value.

In truth, Ash wanted to catch Dragredder and felt that if he told the investigators the full truth he might not get the chance to catch and train it believing that authorities may deem Dragredder too dangerous to own such a Pokemon. Meanwhile Clement handed over the stolen badges he retrieved from the now-dead Fatso, and he then checked on Ash as he is being tended by medics, and the two boys talked where he is rather surprised as they discussed the matter in secret when told by Ash about his intention to catch Dragredder.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"But...such a Pokemon of massive size and power...you need at least three strong Pokemon of different types to weaken that dragon-like Pokemon..."

"Well...I was close to swaying that Pokemon...I guess he needs a lot more convincing..."

"Look, Ash...that Pokemon just fried Fatso...and even leveled several trees...ypu can't just say that taming that Pokemon would be..."

"If there's a will...there's a way."

"Seriously..."

"Don't worry, Clement."

Serena overheard the discussion and approached Ash, asking him if he is serious about it, which he nodded, but then Serena pointed out that it is too dangerous, reminding him how he managed to outwit the dragon-like Pokemon and how he narrowly escaped with his life, and then pointed out the few bad-aids taped on both sides of his cheeks and left temple, and advised him to take a rest for now as she reminded him that he is going to face every gym leader in Lumiose City, and Ash nodded as he apologized for making her worry.

"Sorry, Serena..."

"Its okay. You just need to get some rest...we still have a reason for being here."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Right now we need to focus in facing the gym leaders in this region. And let us hope we won't be bumping again with Team Rocket."

"Yeah..."

"Well...we better go."

"Okay."

"Clement...you better call your sister."

After that, the three teens called for Bonnie and they are cleared to go and the four travellers left the forest area as police continue to survey the scene whole others are cordoning the portion of the forest as authorized Pokemon hunters searched the whole area and mountain to find the Pokemon, unaware that Dragredder is already long-gone, and that Ash has the intention to go after it and catch it so that he would have another means of becoming the best Pokemon trainer.

-x-

About 30 minutes after Ash and company left, a police detective, who is wearing a business-type attire and a trench coat, came upon the scene and asks a policeman what just happened here, and the policeman innocently answered the question, and the detective then brought out a picture of Ash and asks the policeman if he has seen Ash, which the policeman said that Ash left several minutes ago saying that he and his friends are heading back to town, and the policeman asks if there is something wrong, but the detective said that he just want to ask Ash something and assured that he is not wanted or anything.

"Oh, its nothing like that, officer..."

"Really? Are you sure you don't want me to have my men take Mr. Ketchum to you? If he committed a crime...we can..."

"Oh no...I only wanted to ask him something...its nothing serious...there is no need to arrest him or anything."

"Are you sure, detective?"

"Yes, officer."

"Very well."

"Thank you for your help."

"Sure."

After that, the detective left and upon entering his car, he picked up his cellphone and contacted someone, who would soon revealed that the person he is calling is none other than Giovanni himself, and informed him of the situation here.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Mr. Giovanni."

"..."

"Anything else?"

"Just keep on trailing him...and don't let him see you. Just monitor him and inform me of his latest moves."

"Very well."

"Good. I promise you will be well-compensated."

"Thanks."

After that, the detective left and is heading to the nearest town to find Ash, still wondering why he is being told by Giovanni to find Ash and follow him, but not confront him at the moment. While he questioned himself on why he is acting like a stalker, he nevertheless went along with it since he is being paid well and is assured of an increase in his pay every time he informs Giovanni about the updates, and decided that this is better than accepting bribes openly and minimizes the risk of his illegal activity being exposed to his fellow cops.

-x-

Two hours later, Ash and company are back in town, and there Clement is being interviewed by the mayor, having been informed about what he was told about the incident involving Fatso, and he thanked Clement and his friends for their help and offered his thanks buy asking his contact, who happened to run a hostel in Lumiose, to give Clement and his friends free lodging for two days and three nights. The hostel's owner, who happened to be the father of one of Fatso's victims, was gratified, as his son emerged from his coma and learned of the circumstances, thanked Clement, but Clement told the owner that he should thank Ash for that, and the owner shook Ash's hand while thanking him, which Ash shyly tries to brush aside the compliment.

"Ah, it was nothing."

"Of course not! It meant a lot to us! Now my son can recover and the crook who crippled my son will not be tormented again, and now there won't be any cheaters roaming around!"

"Well..."

"As thanks...you and your friends can stay at my hostel for free...its on me!"

"Eh? But..."

"I insist...its the least I can do to repay you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Nevertheless, the hostel owner was still gratified and said that aside from the free lodging, food is free, and the four travelers decided to accept the offer and they went to the hostel to settle in, realizing that they have been traveling for several hours and needed to rest after their encounter with Dragredder, and went inside the hostel where the travelers were amazed by the hostel's ambiance, and there the receptionist offered the travelers one of their best rooms, though each room can only accommodate two persons.

The siblings did not mind as Clement and Bonnie took the first room while Ash and Serena took the other. She seemed to be a bit pleased as she gets to spend some time with Ash, and as the two settled in, Serena went to the bathroom to shower, while Ash decided to change clothes, and strips down to his brief, which was made of soft fabric and a bit loose. As Ash is picking some clothes, he innocently turns on the TV, and chose a channel, where it showed that it has a CABLE channel, and there it showed that the program featured the movie titled THE BIG EASY, and as Ash took off his brief to change his underwear, it turns out that the movie is already 1/4 ahead of showing, and it showed the lead actor, aged 16, portrayed a teen detective and is paired with a lead actress, aged 17, portraying a fellow investigator.

Ash watched the scene and is quite intrigued by the movie's plot. Serena came out and approached Ash to tell him that he can use the bathroom, but stared in surprise seeing him naked, her cheeks blushed upon seeing his naked, SHAVED organ, but opted not to freak him out and is about to gently tell him when she saw the movie he is watching, and thus got roped in, watching, seeing that the plot appeared okay.

However, two minutes later the two teens then saw that the movie is now showing an intimate scene, where the lead actor is passionately kissing the lead actress, and Serena realized that the scene is a romantic one, then glanced at Ash, wondering if she would ever get Ash to kiss her or her kiss him, yet Ash appeared oblivious as this was the first time he has ever seen a scene like that. But then the two teens saw the scene from the movie showing the lead actor stripped to his brief and raised the actress' skirt up until her panties are exposed, and the kissing scene soon turned into a make-out scene.

Serena blinked her eyes as she and Ash saw the scene where the actor was aroused, where his brief had a STRAIGHT TENT and began rubbing his bulging crotch against the actress' crotch, and Ash was dumbfounded at first, but then something happened, and Serena glanced at Ash, and her eyes looked downward, where she saw his penis slowly rising up until it pointed a bit upward, throbbing. She realized that Ash had an erection, and judging from the boy's reaction, she deduced that this was the first time Ash experienced this, and the love scene from the movie shows that the protagonists are already naked, and the actor made his move, lapping the actress' breast and nipple, and Serena blushed seeing that the love scene is slowly getting graphic, and the love scene shows that the actor began fondling the actress' ENTRANCE with his fingers, and the actress can be heard moaning in arousal, while the scene shows that the actress grasped the actor's hard penis and began to rub it up and down.

Ash stared in surprise at seeing such a scene, but then his erection throbbed and he looked down, and is further surprised at seeing his penis aroused and he is confused at this, yet the arousing sensations only piqued his curiosity.

" _Aahh...what's happening...? Why is my penis hard and big...? And does it feel so good...?_ "

As Ash stared at his arousal, he innocently touched it to see what his happening, and this caused his erection to throb harder, and he moaned innocently as he never felt this pleasurable, and yet he wondered if this is okay or if he needed to see a doctor, which he wondered aloud if he should see one or not as he is unsure about what to make of this.

"Should I...see a doctor...? Why is it throbbing hard...?"

Serena, on the other hand, stared at Ash's penis, which she was blushing, yet she finds it cute, and after hearing him saying just now, she decided to tell him that there is nothing wrong with his body, and there he saw Serena wrapped only in a towel. He innocently greeted her and she smiled, but then he realized that he is naked and seeing his penis still hard he started to freak out trying to cover his erection with his hands and apologized, which Serena blushed deeper but said it is okay.

"Ah! Serena! Sorry! Its um...well...you see..."

"Its okay...really..."

"But...um..."

"Its okay, Ash...there is nothing wrong..."

"..."

"Sit down...calm down...relax..."

"But..."

"Easy...relax..."

Serena had Ash sit on the bed and talked to him just to get him to calm down, and she told him what he is experiencing is normal, and assured to him that what he is going through is part of growing up, as he is 14 years old, and said that whenever he sees a love scene like the one they just watch is what triggered his arousal, and Serena delicately told him only the important info, and though a bit baffled, Ash grasped some of the info, and he again apologized which she smiled and said it is okay and should not worry about anything.

Ash felt relieved to hear this yet his penis remained hard and he wondered when his organ would soften up, in which she said that he would have to wait for a few to several minutes, and he just nodded, and decided to stand up to put some clothes on, which she nodded as she stood up to get her clothes, but then as they stood up, her hand accidentally brushed Ash's penis, and felt it hardened further and he moaned softly at the feeling, and she was a bit surprised, as she felt how smooth his arousal was, but for some reason he hand remained there, the HEAD of his erection in contact with her palm, but the contact slowly intensified the feeling, and Ash's body seemed to move on its own, as he gently took her hand and had it grasp his erection.

Serena felt quite nervous, feeling his penis vibrating in her hand, and normally she would slap it away, but seeing his innocent nature, and how caring his moves made, she felt compelled and slowly grasped his penis and slowly caressed it, and soon began to rub his organ up and down, in which his erection throbbed harder, and Ash's body started to absorb the sensations, as never in his life did he experienced such a good and pleasurable feeling.

Soon Serena was slanting against the wall, Ash stood in front of her, his hands touching the wall, his erection throbbing as her hand wrapped his organ up and down as pleasure coursed all over his body and genital, his legs started to part while his hips began to innocently move back and forth, and his breath started to get a bit ragged.

However, both snapped back to reality when a knock on the door is heard and both blushed at the positions they are in, which Ash backed away as Serena released her hold on Ash's erection, and he apologized non-stop for what happened though she smiled wryly and said it is not his fault.

"Ah! Serena! Sorry! Its um...well...you see..."

"Its okay...really..."

"But...um..."

"Its okay, Ash...there is nothing wrong..."

"..."

"Its okay...we got carried away and..."

"But..."

"Easy...relax..."

Their bickering stopped when the knock on the door is heard and you can hear Bonnie calling for the two, and Ash went straight for the bathroom as Serena puts on the bathrobe before opening the door, where Bonnie came in and is followed by Clement, and there the siblings said that after three days they are going to move ahead to meet new challenges, but then Bonnie asks where Ash is, which Serena said he is using the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Ash is using his will power to fight off the sensations as his penis remained hard and wished that his organ would go soft as he did not want Clement and Bonnie see him LIKE THIS or else they would think he is a pervert.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the chapter lacked some action, Ash and Serena sharing a brief intimate moment would more than make up for it...

And thankfully neither Clement or Bonnie suspected anything...

Giovanni is on the move as the detective is still trailing Ash...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, as a new story arc commences...and Ash is in for another challenge where his life is on the line...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	8. Taming The Dragon

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left off, where Ash and friends move on after the arc involving Fatso, but this also means that Ash will get to encounter the Pokemon he ran in to a few chapters ago, and this may lead to another and see if Ash could catch it successfully..

Well, read on below to see where this would lead to, and enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, Ash and his friends have left the recent town after taking a rest courtesy of the mayor shouldering the expenses of the free stay at a hostel after returning the stolen badges they retrieve from Fatso and now the gang is taking their journey to the next town, and as of now, Ash is still looking forward to new challenges, though he is still recalling the time he and Serena had their FIRST CONTACT, which she accidentally touched his PRIVATE PART and he is still trying to understand why he felt that and wondered if Serena is upset about it.

Likewise, Serena is also recalling that moment, and she glanced at her hand where she recalled rubbing Ash's penis the first time, and felt that this was her first attempt in doing a make-out with him yet she is glad that Bonnie managed to snap her and Ash out if it as who knows what would happen next if that went on uninterrupted.

Meanwhile, Clement had to constantly remind Bonnie to stop her naughty acts of asking any girls she sees to ask and marry him, which he told her that he is still too young for girls and he still had a lot of things to accomplish, but Bonnie retorted that he needs a girlfriend to serve as an inspiration which he told her that love life can wait, but she teased him if being afraid to commit, and the siblings began to bicker non-stop on the road.

"Will you knock it off, Bonnie?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"So you're saying you're afraid of girls...then that means you're..."

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Then go pick up girls..."

"When the right time comes...so you better stop pulling those antics this instant!"

"Not until you woo a girl..."

Ash and Serena giggled seeing how lively Clement and Bonnie are, and as the group continued their journey, they came across the next town where they saw a lot of youngsters are assembled at the streets and two participants are staring off before bringing out their Pokeballs, with the older boy issuing a challenge to the younger one which he accepted, thus a Pokemon battle is about to start, in which the younger boy brought out a **Psyduck** while the older one summoned a **Charmander** , in which Ash had a mental throwback when he first acquired a Charmander while Misty acquired a Psyduck.

His musing was interrupted as a group of spectators assembled and watches the battle taking place, and they noted that the younger boy may lose if his Psyduck does not make a move as Charmander began to charge and tackle his opponent.

"Whoa..."

"That Charmander is tough..."

"...and that Psyduck is not too suited for such physicality..."

"Who's gonna win?"

"I bet on Charmander..."

"One fire spit is all he need to beat that Psyduck..."

"I think the game is already over..."

"..."

Ash and the others watched as Psyduck used its psychic abilities to pin down Charmander mentally, which surprises the spectators but then the older boy told Charmander to distract Psyduck, and the Pokemon grabbed some dirt and threw it on Psyduck's eyes, momentarily distracting him and there Charmander used its fire power to disable Psyduck and went at it it until Psyduck is down and out, and the older boy won.

As the spectators were rather impressed, Ash was not quite pleased in the older boy teaching his Pokemon to fight dirty like grabbing dirt from the ground and threw it on Psyduck's eyes, but Clement said this is part of the battle since there are no rules in prohibiting a Pokemon in using that kind of tactic as battles are anything goes, which Ash was dismayed that kids nowadays are fighting dirty just to get an easy win.

"...that's how Pokemon battle works...you can do anything and anything goes..."

"But still...that is wrong...if kifs keep this up they'll end up doing bad things whether in a Pokemon battle or other activities..."

"I know, Ash, but that is how things go."

"..."

"Don't let that get to you, Ash...you should focus on where you should go."

"You're right, Clement..."

"Good...let's get going."

"Okay."

As the gang continued to trek around town, they came across a festival where there was a bargain sale which Serena and the others decided to look around, while Ash strayed off a bit and is looking around himself, but then saw a pregnant woman standing there, and he wondered if she is looking for something to sit on, and as he was about to assist her, he looked up where he saw Dragredder hovering above the clouds, and though he is initially pleased that he may have a chance to catch it, he is worried that the dragon-like Pokemon might cause trouble so he decided to find a place to lure Dragredder away, but then he heard the pregnant woman screaming, and he saw a web dragging her upward, and Pikachu pointed the source, where an insect-type Pokemon is hovering at the side of a skyscraper.

"What the...?"

"Pika-pika!"

"A Pokemon...?"

"Pika-pika!"

"What is that Pokemon doing?"

"Pika-pika!"

"Darn...we better go and help!"

"Pika-pika!"

The Pokemon that grabbed the pregnant woman was a wild-type, and is identified as **Spidus** , and by then it caught the pregnant woman and began to climb up towards the rooftop and Ash tells Pikachu to tell Serena and the others about it as he summoned Greninja and the two of them went after Spidus. Not far, Ren Akinson and a female companion saw the scene and she tells Ren that trouble has just started and he said he will defeat Spidus.

Ren then took out what appeared to be a belt buckle and attached it to his belt and presses a button which caused his body to be encased in an armor, and he now resembles a European knight, and he took out his Pokeball to summon Darkwing, and he gives the Pokemon a command, in which Darkwing attaches himself onto Ren's back and they both flew upward, where they saw Spidus had just bitten the pregnant woman and sucks out her body fluids until nothing is left, and she died along with her unborn child, and then Spidus threw the victim away and proceeded towards the rooftop.

The female companion then went inside the building and took the elevator where she went to the rooftop, and there she saw Ren fighting Spidus, and by then Ash and Greninja arrived and joins the battle, in which he gives his Pokemon commands on weakening Spidus, and despite Greninja and Ren working together, Spidus appeared to be strong and swat away the targets before focusing on Ren, and the woman, identified as **Yuri** , approached Ash and tells him that Spidus is too strong for his current Pokemon to face.

Ash responded that he cannot just ignore this, but then they saw Dragredder hovering downwards, having seen Ash, and there Ash took out his Pokeball in an attempt to catch it, but Yuri said that Dragredder is a more stronger Pokemon and conventional Pokeballs are useless in catching stronger ones like Dragredder, but this made Ash more determined and asks Yuri how to catch it much to her surprise.

"What...what did you say...?"

"I said you should tell me how to catch that Pokemon!"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking? That Pokemon is too strong for you to contain! There is no guarantee that the Pokemon you intend to catch would listen to you!"

"I believe I can...I've caught wild-type Pokemon in the past...and I succeeded in catching them...if a stronger Pokeball is all I need, then I'll get one...and then I can tame that Pokemon that is hovering above us."

"But still...it's dangerous! It may cost you your life if you make a careless move!"

"I'll risk it!"

"But..."

"Please!"

Seeing that Ash is willing to take any risks, Yuri reluctantly gives Ash a slightly larger-sized Pokeball, and by then Dragredder hovered in front of Ash, looking ready to consume its prey but Ash smiled and began to speak to the Pokemon, offering to train him to make the Pokemon stronger and assured that if he join him, Dragredder can also evolve and reach greater power.

"So what do you say, Dragredder?"

"..."

"Join me...I can make you stronger! And you won't have to hunt and hurt people!"

"..."

"I can train you! Just believe in me!"

"..."

"Dragredder!"

"..."

Yuri watches on and is worried at how things would turn out, believing that Dragredder would consume him without a second thought, and as she looks on, the dragon-like Pokemon glances at Ash from head to toe, and roared, but then nodded his head as he was seemingly swayed by Ash's words, as he is impressed at how the teen made an offer and is willing to be the trainer despite the hostility Dragredder showed him previously.

Seeing that he got through, activated the Pokeball and captured Dragredder, and after a few seconds, the Pokeball showed that the Pokemon has been secured, which Yuri was surprised at what she saw, and approached Ash and asks him how did he managed to tame such a powerful and wild Pokemon, which he said that he always does this when he meets a Pokemon that piqued his interest.

"...and that is how I did it..."

"But..."

"I'm okay now...thanks for giving me the means to capture this Pokemon."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going after that spider-like Pokemon...and stop it from hurting people..."

"But...there is no need to..."

"Don't worry...I'll be fine..."

"Wait, kid...stop...!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as Ash finally captured the dragon-like Pokemon, and now he appeared to be ready...or is he...?

Ren showed up and he is fighting the spider-like Pokemon. What would his reaction be like if he finds out what Ash did...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ash joins the fray in fighting the spider-like Pokemon...but soon things will turn ugly...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	9. A Decision to Make

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where the last chapter left off, where Ash successfully captured a new Pokemon, but then trouble arises as another Pokemon is about to attack, and here Ren comes in to try taking down the wild Pokemon.

Well, read on below to see where this would lead to, and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9: A Decision to Make**_

"So what do you say, Dragredder?"

"..."

"Join me...I can make you stronger! And you won't have to hunt and hurt people!"

"..."

"I can train you! Just believe in me!"

"..."

"Dragredder!"

"..."

Yuri watches on and is worried at how things would turn out, believing that Dragredder would consume him without a second thought, and as she looks on, the dragon-like Pokemon glances at Ash from head to toe, and roared, but then nodded his head as he was seemingly swayed by Ash's words, as he is impressed at how the teen made an offer and is willing to be the trainer despite the hostility Dragredder showed him previously.

Seeing that he got through, activated the Pokeball and captured Dragredder, and after a few seconds, the Pokeball showed that the Pokemon has been secured, which Yuri was surprised at what she saw, and approached Ash and asks him how did he managed to tame such a powerful and wild Pokemon, which he said that he always does this when he meets a Pokemon that piqued his interest.

"...and that is how I did it..."

"But..."

"I'm okay now...thanks for giving me the means to capture this Pokemon."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going after that spider-like Pokemon...and stop it from hurting people..."

"But...there is no need to..."

"Don't worry...I'll be fine..."

"Wait, kid...stop...!"

Yuri tries stop Ash as the 14-year old boy went towards the other side of the rooftop, where the scene shows that the armored Ren is fighting off Spidus, in which the battle appeared even, as he took out a rapier and began to slash the Pokemon's hide, but had little effect and Spidus swats him back which Ren backed away, but when he turn around he realized that he is near the edge and saw that he and the Pokemon are eight stories above the ground, and felt that he has to be careful knowing that the armor he is using has no assurances that would protect him from extreme height impact should he fall off.

" _Damn…_ "

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the town below, where Serena is window-shopping as she is looking at the latest trend in clothing, and as she is about to check out a set of clothes that caught her fancy, she can hear Clement and Bonnie bickering again, and Serena can guess why as she saw Clement sighing in annoyance as a group of teenage girls snickering after Bonnie asks them to go and ask Clement to take him on a date, and there you can see the siblings argue in a rather exaggerated form.

"Geez, Bonnie…would you please knock it off…?"

"Why not?"

"What you're doing is embarrassing!"

"It's not!"

"Come on, Clement…you'll stay a bachelor forever if you don't ask a girl out.."

"When the right time comes…!"

"Ohhh…scared of girls…?"

"Bonnie!"

Serena smiled seeing how lively they are, and by then she wondered what Ash is doing right now, but then she saw Pikachu running towards her and jumped in her arms, and Serena called Clement and Bonnie, which the two siblings stopped their bickering and they assembled in front of Serena as the trio listened to what Pikachu is telling them, and they were a bit alarmed when told about the situation, which Serena asks if Ash went there alone, in which Pikachu confirmed.

"Is Ash alone…?"

"Pika-pika!"

"Seriously?"

"Pika-pika!

"Goodness…what is he thinking?"

"Pika-pika!

"Do you know where he is?"

"Pika-pika!"

Hearing this made Serena worried, and there Clement and Bonnie asks Pikachu where Ash went, and after being told, he decided to try get help seeing that there us another wild Pokemon that is attacking humans, but then their conversation was interrupted after the body of the pregnant woman came crashing down, and Bonnie shrieked at the sight which Clement quickly covered her eyes, seeing that the corpse was drained of its body fluids and the corpse of the unborn child is seen being torn out from the stomach, which was a gruesome sight.

Serena mustered the courage to withstand such a gruesome sight, and as police came to cordon the area, Serena then had Pikachu lead her to where the scene is, and she ran off undetected, in which Clement and Bonnie are about to follow her but police blocked their paths as they cordoned the area despite the siblings' protests, as everyone else were being evacuated fearing that a wild Pokemon may be nearby.

"Sorry, you two…it's off limits."

"What?"

"But our friends…!"

"This is a crime scene now…civilians are being evacuated."

"We can't just leave our…"

"Sorry…that's an order."

"No…"

"Ash…Serena…"

-x-

Back at the rooftop, Ash arrived at the other side, where he saw Spidus attacking Ren, and as Ash summoned Greninja, he directed his Pokemon to try to get its attention so that they can lure Spidus at the center so that he can try summoning Dragredder and use the Pokemon's power to disable and subdue the spider-like Pokemon, which Greninja nodded, seeing the logic, and is getting ready to execute his actions as Ash is looking for the right moment to give the command.

"Okay, Geninja…"

"Geninja…"

"When I give the word…you know what to do…"

"Geninja…"

"And once the plan works…we can end it without killing that Pokemon…

"Geninja…"

"Okay…get ready…"

"Geninja…"

However, Spidus saw Ash and raised its front legs and fired needles, which were as big as a faucet, and Greninja jumped and grabbed Ash as they both moved out of the way to avoid it, and unfortunately, a security guard happened to came out, having heard noises, and as he came out of the door, the spike struck the guard, impaling his chest and he moaned as he fell to the ground, lying in a pool of blood which Ash stared wide-eyed in shock.

Spidus then made another move as it spits out webbing, and Greninja stood in front of Ash to protect him, but ended up getting caught and he is now tied up in thick strands of web, and the Pokemon finds himself struggling to break free, and realized that Spidus is a very dangerous Pokemon, and way too dangerous to handle for a human alone, and tells Ash to fall back and avoid confronting Spidus, which Ash appeared conflicted as he did not want to ignore a Pokemon that just killed an innocent passerby.

"But…Geninja…"

"Geninja…"

"I can't just…"

"Geninja…"

"I'll think of a way!"

"Geninja…"

"No…I won't leave you alone!"

"Geninja…"

As Geninja and Ash argue, Spidus took the opportunity to go after the teen boy, intending to consume him but Ren sighed in dismay seeing Ash there and felt that he is more of a hindrance, so he jumped on the Pokemon's back and slashes it away, causing the Pokemon to scream in pain and tries to throw him off, but Ren held on and continued to stab Spidus with reckless abandon, intending to finish him no matter what.

However, Spidus managed to grab Ren and threw him back, which Ren managed to get up, but Spidus then fired its giant needles and Ren parried it with his rapier but the Pokemon increases the amount of projectile and Ren was forced to back away, but in doing so he accidentally fell off the edge and begins to fall down, which Ash watched in horror seeing that Ren is about to be killed.

"Darkwing!"

"SSSKKKRRREEE!"

Ren screamed for his Pokemon, in which the bat-Pokemon showed up and attaches itself onto the back of Ren's armor, and there Ren flew around the sphere-like structure of the building, prompting Spidus to follow them, and as the Pokemon followed them by walking by the building's outer windows, Ren used Darkwing's speed and went around until getting behind Spidus and rammed it, causing the spider-Pokemon to fall down, however, it landed on a ledge which is connected to the 4th floor, and as Spidus landed, so did Ren.

As Ren landed, Darkwing is still attached to Ren's armor, thus its bat wings turn into a cape, and Ren uses the cape as a shield, as Spidus fired its needles, and thus the cape deflected the spikes, providing protection from potential injuries, but Spidus kept on firing which forces Ren to be on the defensive as he looks around to find anything that would shift the tide in his favor and finish off the Pokemon once he finds an opportunity.

However, Spidus spits out its webbing and Ren finds himself tied up, and with Darkwing attached on his back, he could not direct his Pokemon to mount an offensive or a defensive, thus the two of them are trapped and seeing their situation, it would take several minutes for them to break free from the webbing, but with Spidus approaching them, they do not have enough time, and Ren thinks of something to get out of this predicament and orders Darkwing to try breaking free from the webbing.

"Darkwing!"

"Skkkrrree!"

"Try to break free!"

"Skkkrrree!"

"Hurry…or we'll both get killed!

"Skkkrrree!"

"Try it!"

"Skkkrrree!"

At the 8th floor, Ash looks on seeing that Ren is in danger, and yet he felt helpless as he could not do anything, and by then Yuri came and saw the scene, which she could only watch in worry as she too could not do anything much at this point, and wondered aloud if there is something she could do to help Ren, as she herself does not have a Pokemon to help Ren. Ash stared at her and he too can relate to her, and he wondered if there is something he can do to help rather than watch the scene unfold below, as he could not stand looking helpless.

By then a thought hit him as he took out the Pokeball that Yuri gave him, where he had captured Dragredder, then he stared at the scene below, and something hits him as he felt a glimmer of hope enveloping him emotionally, and this gives him the courage to try something out, and he is about to open the Pokeball when Yuri tries to dissuade him from acting recklessly, fearing for his safety and well-being having seen Dragredder in action before being captured by Ash.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Don't! We don't know if that Pokemon would obey you…!"

"It will be okay…"

"But…"

"I caught wild Pokemon in the past…so this should be okay."

"What if that Pokemon chooses to consume you? That is too risky!"

"…"

Ash saw the worried look on Yuri's face, and he slowly appreciates her concern and he smiled saying that he is grateful to her, but said that this is where his training as a Pokemon trainer comes in and said he is ready to face anything and he will take responsibility for it and made it clear that this is now or never as Ren's life is on the line and he will risk it all to stop Spidus from claiming any more victims, as well as to protect others from ending up in those kind if fates.

As Yuri stared in worry and disbelief, Ash nodded his head as he turn around and opened the Pokeball, where Dragredder came out, and roared aloud as he looked down and stared at Ash, and as the Pokemon hovered around Ash, the teen boy asks his newly-acquired Pokrmon if he is ready, in which Dragredder stared silently at the trainer, and Yuri is worried that Dragredder might only take advantage and consume Ash seeing that the dragon-Pokemon has not been trained and believes that Ash's inexperience may lead to his untimely death.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Ash gets to see another death…and with Ren in danger of being killed, he makes the decision to go ahead and take a risk, despite the woman's warning that Dragredder might turn against Ash even when captured. Will Ash take the risk be able to get the Pokemon to help him save Ren? Or will Ash be the next to become Pokemon food?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Dragredder takes the spotlight as Ash summons him to fight Spidus…but see what happens after…as something unexpected takes place…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	10. Unrequited Gratitude

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Ash going in to action and you will get to see something that was seen in the anime, and that Ash finally gets to use Dragredder as his new Pokemon ally, however you will also get to see what will happen in the end, which will foreshadow the future events in the upcoming chapters.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 10:**_ ** _Kotowari no nai Kansha_**

At the 8th floor, Ash looks on seeing that Ren is in danger, and yet he felt helpless as he could not do anything, and by then Yuri came and saw the scene, which she could only watch in worry as she too could not do anything much at this point, and wondered aloud if there is something she could do to help Ren, as she herself does not have a Pokemon to help Ren. Ash stared at her and he too can relate to her, and he wondered if there is something he can do to help rather than eatch the scene unfold below, as he could not stand looking helpless.

By then a thought hit him as he took out the Pokeball that Yuri gave him, where he had captured Dragredder, then he stared at the scene below, and something hits him as he felt a glimmer of hope enveloping him emotionally, and this gives him the courage to try something out, and he is about to open the Pokeball when Yuri tries to dissuade him from acting recklessly, fearing for his safety and well-being having seen Dragredder in action before being captured by Ash.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Don't! We don't know if that Pokemon would obey you…!"

"It will be okay…"

"But…"

"I caught wild Pokemon in the past…so this should be okay."

"What if that Pokempn chooses to consume you? That is too risky!"

"…"

Ash saw the worried look on Yuri's face, and he slowly appreciates her concern and he smiled saying that he is grateful to her, but said that this is where his training as a Pokemon trainer comes in and said he is ready to face anything and he will take responsibility for it and made it clear that this is now or never as Ren's life is on the line and he will risk it all to stop Spidus from claiming any more victims, as well as to protect others from ending up in those kind if fates.

As Yuri stared in worry and disbelief, Ash nodded his head as he turn around and opened the Pokeball, where Dragredder came out, and roared aloud as he looked down and stared at Ash, and as the Pokemon hovered around Ash, the teen boy asks his newly-acquired Pokemon if he is ready, in which Dragredder stared silently at the trainer, and Yuri is worried that Dragredder might only take advantage and consume Ash seeing that the dragon-Pokemon has not been trained and believes that Ash's inexperience may lead to his untimely death.

After 30 seconds of anxiety, Yuri saw the dragon-like Pokemon nodded, and she is surprised to see that Ash was able to tame the Pokemon in such a short notice. There Ash gave Dragredder a command and the Pokemon rushed towards Greninja and spew a small amount of flames, melting the webbings and Greninja was freed, and there Ash went towards Greninja and told him that they are going in to action, which the Pokemon agreed.

"Greninja…come on!"

"Greninja…"

"Let's do it!"

"Greninja…?"

"Yeah!"

"Geninja!"

"Okay, let's go and stop that Pokemon!"

"Greninja!"

With mutual agreement, Ash and Greninja began to MERGE as they performed the **BOND PHENOMENON** , where Ash and Geninja took a singular form, and there they directed Dragredder to stop Spidus, and the dragon-like Pokemon swooped downward and used its tail to swat the spider-Pokemon aside, and there the Ash-Greninja entity came down and delivered a series of punch and kicks that sent Spidus reeling, and Ren was surprised to see that Ash has somewhat taken Greninja's form and is forced to watch them take on Spidus.

"That kid…!"

As Ash-Greninja uses its water-type attacks, Spidus fired its needle-like darts, and Ash instinctively made a shielding gesture, prompting Dragredder to glow its body, where an object fell from the Pokemon's belly and landed on Ash's left arm, where the object appeared to be a shield that resembled the dragon-like Pokemon's body, which deflected the needle-like darts, surprising Ash and Greninja, as they wondered if this is due to Ash's action or not that prompted Dragredder to use such a technique.

"What's this…?"

"Greninja…"

"Did we just…?"

"Greninja…"

"Well, we'll eventually figure it out…"

"Greninja…"

"Let's go, Greninja!"

"Greninja!"

Ash-Greninja then decided to use this opportunity and uses the shield to draw Spidus' attention as he uses themselves as bait, as they used the shield to deflect the darts, allowing Dragredder to hover around Spidus and fired its fire-breathing breath to instill damage to the Pokemon, weakening it and there Dragredder mentally gives Ash-Greninja an idea on what to do, and Ash seemed to get what his newly-acquired Pokemon is suggesting.

"Dragredder…?"

"Rrrrr…"

"You mean…?"

"Rrrr…"

"I see…"

"Rrrr…"

"Let's do it!"

"Rrroooaarrr!"

As Ash-Greninja stood, Dragredder began to hover around them before flying in the air, and Ash-Greninja leaps in the air, where Dragredder hover behind them and blew its fire breath, and the flames struck the singular body of Ash and Greninja, but it did not harm them and instead propel Ash-Greninja forward, and they did a flying kick technique, and descends towards Spidus, and soon the move connected, and they struck Spidus, and there the Pokemon EXPLODED, and both Ash and Greninja separated as they were surprised to find out that they unintentionally killed a Pokemon.

"No…"

"Greninja…"

"We…just…killed a Pokemon…"

"Greninja…"

"But still…we could have just…"

"Greninja…"

"…"

"Greninja…"

By then, the armored Ren broke free from its webbings and Darkwing got off its master's back and went towards Ash, where an energy-like orb emerged from the site and flew upward, where Drgaredder took and consumed it, and the Pokemon's body glowed as Dragredder was energized, which baffled Ash and wondered what was that about and Ren explained to him what he just saw, which shocked Ash as he never thought that something like THAT would happen.

"What…? Are you saying…?"

"Yes…Pokemon can die…and if their body is destroyed, their "essence" turn into an energy orb. There another Pokemon can consume it, and that Pokemon will become stronger."

"That's…just horrible…"

"That's how it is. You should adapt to that fact. Not all Pokemon can be as domesticated like actual pets."

"I don't think that's…"

"You saw what happened to Fatso…and what that spider-Pokemon did to that victim…you should open your eyes and accept the fact that you need to kill other Pokemon if you want to survive…"

"…"

"If you can't accept it…quit it."

Ash stared in disbelief upon hearing this, and had Dragredder return to the Pokeball, and Ren glanced towards Ash, and as the younger boy believes that Ren is at least going to thank him, Ren, still in his armor, uses the hilt of his lance to hit Greninja on his gut, sending the Pokemon reeling, then Ren hits the Pokemon behind his head, knocking him out, and Ash is shocked at this and demanded to Ren to explain himself, but Ren began to kick Ash on his gut before using the lance's hilt to hit him on his lower cheek, busting the boy's lower lips and began to bleed, and yet Ash tries to reason with Ren but to no avail as he made it clear to Ash that in a Pokemon battle, the trainer had the responsibility to put his life on the line, regardless of the situation around him.

"Sorry, kid…you're too lenient."

"What…was that?"

"You're too soft…and you are not ripe to be a Pokemon master."

"Is this how you'll show your gratitude after saving you?"

"This is a Pokemon battle…and you should be on your guard…not everyone play nice and fair."

"Stop..!"

"Have at you! Darkwing!"

"Blast!"

Ash saw Darkwing ready to strike, and seeing that Greninja is knocked out, he is forced to open his Pokeball and summon Dragredder, and there the dragon-like Pokemon roared and is ready for action, and there Ren gives Darkwing a command and the bat-Pokemon began to emit sonic waves which made Ash feel dizzy, in which the command Ren gives is called the **Sonar Shrill**. However, Dragredder blew flames which forced Darkwing to fly back, and seeing Ren ready to use his weapons, Ash is forced to fight back and commanded Dragredder to give him a weapon by verbal accident.

Dragredder's body glowd and dropped an item, and Ash caught it, where he is surprised to see him wielding a weapon, which resembled a _Chinese Dao sword_ , and Ash is forced to defend himself as he uses the sword to deflect the lance strikes from Ren.

Yuri came rushing down seeing what Ren is doing, and she is dismayed at what is happening and hoped that she gets there on time and stop him from killing the boy, as she knew that Ren is doing this because he is forced to do so, and raced towards the 4th floor so she can stop Ren from carrying out his own task so as to prevent unnecessary bloodshed.

Meanwhile, Serena, Bonnie and Clement managed to sneak their way through the cordon and are also heading towards the building, and there they saw Yuri running towards the exit area of the 4th floor, where they heard her murmuring Ash's name, and the trio realized that Ash is in danger and they decided to follow her in hopes of finding Ash, fearing that their friend may be in grave danger.

"You hear that?"

"That lady mentioned Ash's name!"

"Then Ash…"

"Come on!"

"Hope he's okay!"

"Ash!"

"We better hurry!"

"Come on, Pikachu!"

Back at the battlefield, Ren gives Darkwing a command and the bat-Pokemon emitted a light and struck Ren, where duplicates of himself appeared, about five of them, and the technique used is called the **Shadow Illusion** , and the six of them took turns in beating up Ash, and one of them picked up Ash's Pokeball and forced Dragredder back inside, and Ash is left alone, weakened. And just as Ren is about to deliver the deathblow, Yuri came, throwing a signage board that nearly hit him, and Ren saw her glaring at him, and screamed in fury as she threatened him with something if he does not stop his action right this instant.

"Ren!"

"Yuri…"

"Stop this at once!"

"…"

"If you don't stop this…you can forget our agreement!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…fine."

The armored Ren sighed as he lowered his lance, just as Greninja suddenly showed up and grabbed the Pokeball from him and went to Ash's side, just as Serena, Bonnie and Clement arrived, having witnessed it all and they tended towards a beat-up Ash. They were concerned about him as Yuri reprimanded Ren for his action though he just rolled his eyes saying that he has to do what he has to do but she pointed out that there may be another way without taking a life unnecessarily, and she approached Ash and apologized for what happened, but Ren told Yuri not to bother, and he told Ash to train himself up, saying that once they meet again, he will not hold back, irking Ash.

"What…was…that?"

"You heard me…you're not ripe enough…and you got your just desserts."

"You…!"

"I hope you learned a lot from this…this is reality…in a Pokemon battle, it's not just the Pokemon who fight…even the trainers and handlers must also step in."

"That does not mean that…"

"A battle is a battle is a battle. Either you kill or get yourself get killed. Simple as that."

"You're wrong!"

"Next time, kid…you may not be lucky…depends if you're willing to get dirty…"

Ren left the scene with Yuri following, and the others helped Ash up and Serena was worried but he assured to them that he is okay and told them that he managed to capture Dragredder, surprising them but then Lumiose officials came and Ash made an alibi which they took it and Ash was sent to a nearby clinic to give him first aid to ten to his injuries, while the scene shows that Ren, now de-armored, is riding a motorcycle with Yuri in tow, leaving the scene and heading towards an unspecified location within Lumiose.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle was intense and for the first time Ash gets to fight physically yet his inexperience in actual fighting led to his near defeat…and death….if not for Yuri's intervention. On the plus side, Ash managed to tame Dragredder and accidentally used some unidentified techniques which will no doubt make Ash train to figure out how to utilize the Pokemon's abilities.

What is Ren up to? Why is he willing to attack and kill Ash? Does this have something to do with Ash capturing Dragredder?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Giovanni hires someone to observe Ash and find out more about his activities, while Ash and the gang are embroiled in a case of missing persons and encounter another Pokemon that is willing to kill people, and Ren once more shows up…and this puts him and Ash in a conflict.

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	11. Moment

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here we pick up where we last left, where our heroes are taking a break after a rather long battle, as Ash and crew are going to relax a bit before the next battle sets in…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11:**_ ** _Shunkan_**

Later that night, Ash and company found a resort, where it was being invaded by electric-type Pokemon, and with Clement's idea, Ash and Serena summoned their Pokemon and pin down the annoying invaders and are being sent to the Pokemon center, and the resort's owner was grateful to the travelers that he offered them free lodging for three days, which Ash and the others accepted, and there they were given free rooms, one for the siblings and the other for Ash and Serena.

The four travelers marveled at the resort's ambience, as it was beautiful as it was also a beach, and on top of that, they were given first-class rooms to spend for three days, and were even given free meals - breakfast, lunch and dinner. This was the best, and Serena commented that they were lucky to get this kind of reward, as this is one opportunity they can't pass, which the others agree, but then Bonnie told Clement to use this opportunity to pick up girls, and the siblings began to bicker as they forget that they are currently at the resort restaurant.

"Will you knock it off, Bonnie?"

"Why not?"

"This is getting out of hand!"

"No it's not. This is a good opportunity to…"

"I'll take it if the time is right!"

"You'll be an old bachelor by then…"

"I make the decision in life!"

"Don't be such a wimp…"

Ash and Serena sweat-dropped at the scene, yet they seemed to be fine with it but then she saw the bruise on his lower left lip and recalled why she was told after the incident with Ren Akinson, and she wondered why a guy like him would want to harm Ash, seeing that it does not make any sense. She then asks Ash if he is okay now which he smiled and said that he is okay, and yet she told him that she is worried that Ren might pick a fight with him again but he assured that he won't make the same mistake again and said he will be ready for him if that time comes.

"…so don't worry, Serena…"

"but, Ash…"

"it's okay…really."

"…"

"I won't let my guard down again. If Ren tries that again, I will retaliate if needed."

"Ash…"

"I'll be careful. And I will be ready."

"That's good to hear."

Serena smiled seeing that Ash is confident and that he wasn't traumatized by that incident, and sees that he has somewhat learned from that experience. However, their musing was interrupted when an attractive girl passed by them and Bonnie went to the passing girl and asks her to take Clement on a date, which he became embarrassed and yanked Bonnie back and covered her mouth as he tries to restrain her from making any more verbal foolishness.

The attractive girl giggled as she watches Clement and Bonnie bicker at each other as the siblings got into a heated argument as he berated his younger sibling for her action yet she retorted that he'll become the oldest bachelor if he does not GROW A SPINE and ask a girl out, which he said he will do that one day when he is ready.

"I already told you to stop that!"

"Are you so scared of girls?"

"That's not the point!"

"Be grateful that I am doing you a favor…"

"You're acting like a pimp!"

"What, you want to become a callboy?"

"Bonnie!"

"Then stop acting like a shy moue and pick up a girl!"

Ash and Serena sighed as things are getting livelier, but then realized that other patrons are watching them and the waiter came to ask the group to stop making a noise reasoning that their antics are drawing attention and is bothering the other customers, and the siblings stopped their bickering, realizing this and were embarrassed, which they both went silent as Ash and Serena told them to cheer up and enjoy the free dinner.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that the police detective arrived, and is surveying the scenes where some civilians were attacked and killed by wild Pokemon, and he is also asking questions about Ash Ketchum, showing the 14-year old boy's picture, and he is told that Ash is somewhere within Lumiose, but were unable to tell which place Ash went, yet the police detective politely thanked them for the information they provided.

After that, his cellphone rang where the caller turn out to be Giovanni, and there he asks the detective about the progress of his search, and he told Giovanni of what he learned so far, which the Team Rocket leader became intrigued, yet he instructed him to keep searching, and when he does, observe him from a distance and learn his activities, but not to engage him directly nor speak to Ash. The detective felt suspicious as to why Giovanni wanted him to find and trail Ash Ketchum, and asks him if Ash is a threat in any way, but Giovanni said he only wanted to observe him before making a move, and entices him with a BIGGER PAY if he do as asked, and the detective sighed yet he accepted as he finds the offer irresistible to pass such an offer.

"Sigh…I wonder if you have a fetish for young boys…"

"What was that…?"

"Oh, whatever…fine. I'll accept your request…since you'll double my pay…"

"Good. Believe me…your HARD WORK will be rewarded…just follow my instructions…and if you perform exceedingly well…I may triple your pay…"

"Fine, then. Just keep your promise and I will do it."

"Good. You really are a talented detective…"

"Thank you."

"Okay, over and out."

The detective then turns off the cellphone and continued his trek as he hoped to find Ash so as to monitor his activities so he can get his pay and wait for further instructions. He did a research on Ash and finds him somewhat...insignificant, yet he wondered why Giovanni showed such interest in the boy and even hired him just to track down and monitor Ash. He wondered if Ash has done something that made Giovanni deem him a threat or something, and seeing that it was getting late, the detective decided to find an inn to spend the night so he can rest and resume his search tomorrow.

-x-

At the resort, the scene shows that Bonnie is being chased by Clement after she approached several teenage girls and ask them to take her brother on a date, and the siblings began running around, and Clement was visibly annoyed and told his younger sister to knock it off, which she rebutted and said he should be thankful that she is doing a lot of effort to get him a date, but he told her she is just attracting trouble and told her to stop, which she rebutted.

"I already told you to stop that!"

"Are you really so scared of talking to girls your age?"

"That's not the point!"

"Be grateful that I am doing you a favor…and if you're lucky…you'll get your first girlfriend…"

"You're acting like a pimp!"

"What, you want to become a prostitute? That's worse than being a callboy…"

"Bonnie!"

"Then stop acting like a shy mouse and pick up a girl!"

Meanwhile, the scene shift to their room where Ash got in after using the swimming pool, while you can see Pikachu sleeping on the floor, and then Ash went to the cabinet where his clothes are, and glanced at the Pokeballs where Greninja and Dragredder are stored, and he smiled as he felt that things are getting good as he just acquired a wild, yet strong Pokemon, and he now has a strong chance in challenging the gym leaders and all he has to do now is think of how to make use of Dragredder's abilities and apply it on the battle, and by then Serena came after getting off the swimming pool, and greeted Ash, seeing that he is only in his swimming brief.

She glanced at Ash and noticed that he appeared fine as there were no traces of anxiety brought about by his recent fight with Ren Akinson and yet she is worried that Ren might pick another fight with Ash, and by then she took off her bathrobe to reveal her two-piece bikini and began drying her long hair and approached Ash, asking him how he is doing, which he smiled and said that he is doing fine right now, assuring that there is nothing to worry about.

"Really, Serena…I'll be okay."

"But still…you need to stay focus. We don't know what that guy wants…why is he attacking you and…"

"I know…that's why I'll train myself tomorrow…and train with the new Pokemon I got…"

"That dragon…"

"I think I could learn a lot…and once I figure out the techniques of using Dragredder…I may be able to stop that Ren…then get answers from him."

"Ash."

"Have faith in me, Serena."

"…Ash…"

Although he showed his confidence that he can handle things from now on, she is still worried about him and told him not to get carried away, reminding him of how close he is in getting killed, which he apologized but also said that he will be more careful and will not let his guard down once he and Ren cross path again, and promised not to make her worry again. She saw the same smile he showed, which means that he is okay now, at he appeared to be mentally fine and no hint of arrogance and overconfidence.

She smiled as she is relieved to see that he has nothing to worry about, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders which Ash was slightly taken aback but instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, and as he glanced at her, he is again drawn to her and he could not tell why, but he is again drawn to her, his eyes glanced at her face, and his cheek starts to blush. Likewise, Serena was staring at Ash and she too is getting drawn to him.

Serena has her eyes on Ash since seven years ago, and now he is right in front of her, and being alone with him, her mind is filled with emotion and confusion, one part tells her to kiss him while the other tells her to wait and see, and she is torn on what to do, but her emotions got the best of her and without thinking, she slowly leaned towards his face, placing her lips onto his and a kiss is formed, and Ash stared in surprise as he got his first kiss.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

After over 30 seconds she backed away, and stared at him, her cheeks red and gathered the courage to tell him her feelings, and a blushing Ash was at loss for words, as this is the first time he encountered such a situation that is far from Pokemon battles and past encounters with criminal organizations such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua and various criminal individuals. And now emotions gathered around his mind as he tries to assess what to do and how to respond.

Serena can tell that Ash is confused, and realized that she may have prematurely made her move, and yet she already told him her feelings, but she also felt that there is a chance that he may turn her down, and she cannot blame him for that, and there she gave a small smile and told him there is no need to answer right away and he should give it more thought about it, which Ash stared at her, as emotions and feelings are starting to unravel within his mind, as Serena told him that she will wait for his answer.

"Ash…"

"…"

"You…don't have to answer right away…"

"…"

"I'll be waiting…"

"…"

"I will always be right your side."

"…"

As Serena was about to turn around, Ash suddenly, yet gently, held her hand, which she is surprised as he stared at her pretty face, his cheeks red, and he appeared unsure about what to say, and she wondered if he has something to say, but Ash gently hugged her which surprised her again, and she blushed deeply at the gesture, and still she is not sure if this is a sign of Ash reciprocating her feelings, and her heart beats faster as she nervously await the next turn of events.

By then Ash stared at her, and the look on his face shows that he is unsure, and she assumed that he may turn her down, yet she braced herself and is about to say that it is okay for him to turn her down but Ash slowly placed his lips on hers, and a kiss is formed, which surprised her, and in her state of confusion she unintentionally moved her lips which caused Ash to follow her lead, and the two teens unknowingly made a passionate kiss

The two kissed for nearly a minute before glancing at each other, blushing, and Ash realized what he did, and told her that he reacted because of the MOMENT, and said he felt that he is starting to like her, and Serena smiled and said that both of them should take it slowly, and she smiled seeing that he is starting to develop feelings for her, and told him that she will guide him on what to do next, which Ash wondered what she mean.

-x-

The scene shifts somewhere in Lumiose, where you can see what appeared to be small tea cafe, and as the scene shifts inside, you can see that it a small residence, where Yuri lives alone, but then it is revealed that since meeting Ren, she lets him stay at her place, and right now she reminded him not to attack anyone unless there is a justifiable reason, and she told him that he should not attack Ash like that just because the younger boy captured a strong Pokemon like Dragredder.

"Ren."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"About what?"

"Don't do THAT again."

"Hmm?"

"Attack that boy…unless there is a justifiable reason, you should not pick on him like that."

"Fine."

Ren sighed reluctantly and promised to abide with her words, and Yuri went to her room as it was getting late, and Ren went to the guest room to rest, while he appeared to look like a tough loner, there is something deep inside him that makes the 19-year old person a contradiction, and his recent action towards Ash seemed to be due to a reason, as if he is forced to attack him for an unspecified reason, and yet he had to harden himself as he is bracing for the days to come, and you can see him wearing a pendant where the chain is attached to a ring, which is dangling around his neck.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to a hostel where the detective, who is assigned to monitor Ash's activities, is staying, and the streets are somewhat empty due to a curfew being imposed, yet there is a delinquent do defied the curfew and is walking the streets to commit acts of vandalism by breaking windows of parked cars, and he came across an alley where a parked car is nearby, and the delinquent grinned as he found something to smash with.

"Oh boy…time to have fun…"

As the delinquent is about to grab a discarded pipe and ready to smash the car window, something grabbed him and is being dragged towards the alley, and the delinquent screamed as he is about to be mauled, and he shouted for help as he is slowly being disemboweled, yet his cries went unheard due to the streets being emptied and the delinquent screamed for help as he is slowly being torn apart by something, which is no doubt a wild Pokemon.

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"MUNCH-MUNCH…"

"HELP!"

"BITE-BITE…"

"AAAIIIEE!"

"RRRR…"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"MUNCH-MUNCH…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though it lacked some action, the subtle romance moment make up for it, though it left it in an open-ended ending of what they would do next, as Ash and Serena just kissed even though the night is still young. Bonnie and Clement are at their usual, as the siblings bicker and chase around inside the hotel resort.

The police detective continued to track down Ash at Giovanni's behest. Who is this guy and why is he following Giovanni's orders other than being promised of being paid?

And lastly, another wild Pokemon is seen eating another hapless human. Safe to say this foreshadows another potential story arc.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See where the next chapter lead to as the night continues, whether Clement would catch Bonnie and make her stop her antics…or if Ash and Serena would go beyond kissing…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	12. First Awakening and First Encounter

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Ash and his friends take a break from the recent encounters, and while they found free lodging, this chapter picks up where the last one left off, and aside from Ash having a moment with Serena, he will encounter another character that may be vital to the plot aside from Ren, and here Ash will be given something that he may use in the upcoming chapters.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 12:**_ ** _Saisho no Mezame to no Saisho no Deai_**

The time now is 22:15, and the scene shifts to one of the guest rooms where Bonnie and Clement are asleep on bed, tired and exhausted after chasing each other out around the pool area due to her antics in asking girls to take Clement on a date. It was quite annoying, yet lively as the antics earned giggles from other guests seeing how close the siblings are with one another, and are glad that they get to see such a lively scene.

The scene zoomed closer where you can see Bonnie and Clement are fast asleep, yet they appeared to be dreaming as they are talking in their sleep, and you can tell that they are dreaming about chasing each other like their usual routine, even though it was just a dream, they speak as if they are chasing each other out for real.

"Take…my brother…on…a date…"

"Bonnie…knock it…off…"

"You'll…end up…an old…bachelor…"

"I…said stop…it…Bonnie…"

"Date…my brother…then…marry him…"

"I…mean…it…stop…"

"No…"

"Bonnie…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the other guest room, where you can see Ash and Serena are there, locked in embrace, and still kissing. Ash slowly got used to the kissing, and Serena was taking the lead, and the kiss slowly turned passionate, as her tongue slowly invaded his, and he acted on instinct as he tongue moved to meet hers, and they began an oral exploration which both moaned through the kiss, and their bodies were slowly heating up.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Ash was at loss as he kept on kissing Serena, he seemed to be not aware of what he is doing other than having developed feelings for her, and after getting his first kiss, he apparently followed suit, and there she took the lead until he followed, as the kiss continued, his hand slowly held her waist until he unknowingly began to caress her thigh, feeling its smooth skin and there his hand seemed to move on its own as it liked the feeling and slowly caress it like there is no tomorrow.

Serena felt it but did not seem to mind it, and kept on kissing him, but soon his body began to crave for more as he unknowingly began to kiss his way downward, his lips began to kiss her neck, and she tilted her head upward to give him access, and felt his lips caressing the sides of her neck, her breathing getting a bit irregular as pleasure slowly took over. His lips gently brushing her neck, his hand caressing her thigh, both of these actions slowly arouse her and for some reason she could not resist and lets him have his way with her since his actions were so gentle.

Then, for unexplained reasons, her bikini top's strap got loose and fell to the floor, and as Ash began to kiss his way further down a bit, he saw Serena's breasts for the first time, in which her cup size were somewhat above average, not as big as some buxom females he encounter on the streets, but the one Serena have were attractive, and he pondered what to do until recalling the movie he saw at the hotel the other night, and he slowly caress it with his finger, and he was a bit surprise to feel it.

While soft at first, he then felt her nipple hardening, and out of curiosity, he took a nipple on his lips and gently explored it, and Serena gritted her teeth as pleasure suddenly surged her body, and as Ash continue to explore her with his lips, he felt her nipple hardening further, and as Ash began to caress her other nipple with his fingers, she was slowly getting more and more aroused, and her body began to crave for more, and began to kiss him passionately on the lips, which he followed suit, as he just moved his lips to match hers since this was his first kiss.

The scene then shows that Ash's speedo was a bit loose a made of soft fabric, thus you can see a STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area, and when the two locked themselves in embrace, Serena moaned through the kiss as his crotch pressed hers, and Ash unknowingly reacted due to the sudden pleasure he felt, and he held her hips and his hips moved, pressing his crotch against hers, feeling his erection throbbed, and the pleasure intensifies as he unknowingly began to rub his crotch against Serena, causing the two to moan while kissing.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

As Serena slanted against the wall, her legs parted slightly as Ash continued to press and rub the bulge of his speedo against her crotch, feeling the pleasure building up, and this went on for five minutes, and Serena was getting somewhat overheated, and slightly pushed him away to catch her breath, and Ash slightly regained his senses and felt he violated her, and while panting he apologized which she said it is okay.

"Hah…Serena…"

"Yes…?"

"S-sorry…did I…?"

"No…it was…okay, Ash…"

"R-really…?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Serena…"

"…"

As both slowly regained their breath, she glanced at Ash, seeing how innocent he looked, and she could not blame him since she realized that this was the first time he had a passionate kiss with her, so it was her turn and had him slant against the wall and kissed him passionately, which he followed suit, trying to match her lip movement with his, and as the kiss intensifies, her hands began to move and caress his upper body, one on his chest, while the other slowly moved downward until accidentally caressing the STRAIGHT TENT on his speedo, feeling it throb.

Ash moaned through the kiss and unknowingly pushed down his speedo until his penis was exposed, where it showed that it remained SHAVED, and full of life, and as Serena crouched a bit to kiss his stomach, her hand began to encircle the 14-year old boy's erection and began to rub it back and forth, feeling it throb, and he began to moan as pleasure began to affect his organ, feeling it harden at being rubbed by her smooth hand.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-Serena…"

"…"

"I-it…feels…strange…ahh…"

"…"

As Ash slanted against the wall, Serena then glanced at his lower body, her eyes gazed at his hard penis as she rubbed him back and forth, seeing that it was pointing a bit upward and the size of his arousal, which was above average, yet it was cute-looking, and though it was the second time seeing a boy's penis, she wasn't embarrassed, only curiosity, and when she stopped her actions, Ash wondered if he did something wrong, as she glanced at his penis in silence, and he felt he may have upset her, and asks if she is okay.

"Serena…?"

"…"

"Are…you okay…?"

"..."

"Serena…?"

"…"

"Sorry…did I…?"

"…"

"Serena…?"

While Serena did not respond, she made her move as gave a light kiss on the HEAD of Ash's penis, causing his organ to throb and he moaned in pleasure, and there she resumed rubbing his erection as her other hand caressed his balls, as she continued to kiss his stomach, as he slanted against the wall as his body is absorbing the pleasure enveloping him. The last time was just a prelude and now he gets to experience this, and this was the AWAKENING that his body experienced, and he never thought that it was this GOOD.

Serena then stood up and kissed him on the lips, and the kiss was quite passionate and after that she resumed rubbing Ash's penis, feeling it hardening further, and out of curiosity, she released her hold, watching it throb and he mentally whined as his body craved for more, and there she used her thigh to rub the HEAD, and his hips buck as pleasure enveloped his body again, and there Serena resumed rubbing her friend's penis, feeling his smooth skin while feeling it harden further and further, which her curiosity was amplified.

Both lost track of time as they were so busy at exploring each other, and by then Ash felt something, as if some FORCE is forming above his balls and is building up at the length of his erection, and his penis was hardening further and the pleasure is piling up, causing his legs to tremble, his breathing ragged, and he is not sure what is going on, all he can feel is that the pleasure is getting stronger and stronger.

Serena then noticed his facial reaction and asks him what is wrong, and he vaguely told her what he is feeling, and though she had a feeling, she too is not sure and asks him if he want her to stop, but with the pleasure so strong, he just told her to keep going, which she glanced at his erection, throbbing and throbbing, and his breath ragged, and asks him again if he want her to keep going, in which her suspicions seemed to confirm about what Ash is feeling right now.

"Ash…?"

"Ahh…"

"Want me to stop…?"

"Ahh…keep…going…ahh…"

"Are you sure…?"

"P-please…ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

Serena then complied as she continue to rub Ash's penis, and as she glanced at his organ, she wondered what would happen next, and as the minutes passed, she saw his reaction, as he was closing his eyes, his breathing ragged, and started to moan softly but long, and then glanced at Ash's organ, feeling it throb, then pulsed before something came out. Serena stared wide-eyed as whitish, gel-like fluid shoots out from the tip of Ash's penis, firing like a water gun, as the substance fired every three second interval, and it was quite warm, and Ash moaned softly as his hips buck as his penis throbbed non-stop as her hand continued to rub his organ, feeling it pulsed as it fired seven shots, hitting her right shoulder, right breast and forearm.

There she slowly recalled what she read through the online encyclopedia about what boys go through, and realized what happened to Ash right now. She kept on rubbing his penis even after emptying himself, yet it remained hard, and curiosity kept playing on her mind as she continued to rub his organ as if she wanted to see more of it, and there Ash's penis fired three more shots but after that nothing more came out, and she slowly released her hold, and saw the boy's organ throbbing, and there she stared at her hand as the whitish gel-like fluid is there, and but snapped out of it as she grabbed a towel to wipe it off, then grabbed another towel and gave it to Ash, seeing him panting, and noticed his penis slowly softening.

After a minute he regained his composure and she asks him how is he doing, which he just nodded, though blushing, and Serena blushed as she realized her state and grabbed a bathrobe to dress herself up, and Ash blushed as he asks if he did something which she smiled and said that everything is okay, and hugged him.

Ash hugged her in return, and slowly realized that he somewhat developed feelings for her yet he is unsure what to say to her, and she then said that it is getting late, and both agreed to get some rest, and both dressed up and went to bed, where in 30 minutes Serena was asleep, while Ash glanced at her, sating at her face, and he slowly leaned towards her and gave a kiss on her lips, as he felt that he like her.

However, after 15 minutes Ash was unable to get some sleep, and decided to leave the hotel room to walk around so that it would help him get some sleep. The time now is 23:30, and you can see Ash walking the hallway leading to the pool area, and as he is looking around he noticed that the place is empty, and guessed that everyone is asleep at this time, and Ash sighed as he decided to head back to the hotel room to rest, but then a voice spoke and was calling out to him.

"You…"

"Huh?"

"Yes…you…the boy…"

"What the..? Who's there?"

"Yes…you…you have captured a rare and strong Pokemon…"

"Huh?"

"You are indeed among the chosen…"

"?"

Ash turn around and saw what appeared to be a man, dressed in a hat and trench coat, and his face is partially seen, in which he appeared to be in his late 20's, and he is facing towards Ash, and this resulted in some kind of face-off, and Ash had a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and realizing that without his Pokeballs, he may have to think of a way to escape the apparent predicament he is in right now.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay, things quite happened a bit here, as Ash was AWAKENED as aside from his first kiss, he got to make out with Serena for the FIST TIME…which led to…well…you already guessed it. At least he seemed to have acquired feelings towards Serena, so at this point it's anyone's guess if they are a couple or not yet.

More importantly, Ash encountered a stranger inside the hotel resort, having somehow bypassed security, and even knows that Ash captured Dragredder. Is he another challenger? What will Ash do?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Check out the next chapter to see what Ash would do against the stranger as he confronts the teen boy...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	13. The Morning After

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Ash is in a pinch as he is facing a possible opponent, and having no Pokeballs, Ash will have to think of a way to get out of this sticky situation, so read to see what will Ash do to get out of this alone.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13: Asa no Ato_**

However, after 15 minutes Ash was unable to get some sleep, and decided to leave rhe hotel room to walk around so that it would help him get some sleep. The time now is 23:30, and you can see Ash walking the hallway leading to the pool area, and as he is looking around he noticed that the place is empty, and guessed that everyone is asleep at this time, and Ash sighed as he decided to head back to the hotel room to rest, but then a voice spoke and was calling out to him.

"You…"

"Huh?"

"Yes…you…the boy…"

"What the..? Who's there?"

"Yes…you…you have captured a rare and strong Pokemon…"

"Huh?"

"You are indeed among the chosen…"

"?"

Ash turn around and saw what appeared to be a man, dressed in a hat and trench coat, and his face is partially seen, in which he appeared to be in his late 20's, and he is facing towards Ash, and this resulted in some kind of face-off, and Ash had a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and realizing that without his Pokeballs, he may have to think of a way to escape the apparent predicament he is in right now.

Ash turn around and saw what appeared to be a man, dressed in a hat and trench coat, and his face is partially seen, in which he appeared to be in his late 20's, and he is facing towards Ash, and this resulted in some kind of face-off, and Ash had a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and realizing that without his Pokeballs, he may have to think of a way to escape the apparent predicament he is in right now.

Ash braces himself and await the stranger making his first move, and the stranger spoke and told him that he is aware that Ash has captured a strong Pokemon and that he is close to getting killed by Ren, which caused the 14-year old boy to stare in surprise at hearing this, and asks the stranger how did he know about those events, but the stranger told him that he is now in a battle where he cannot back out, and must move forward and fight those who seek to challenge him, such as Ren.

Ash asks the stranger what does he mean by that, but the stranger tossed something towards the young boy which he caught it, and he saw what appeared to be a belt buckle, and the stranger told him that the device he gave him will be his PROTECTION as he inform the boy that aside from Ren, there are other people that he would encounter in the days to come, but Ash demanded answers from the stranger as he wanted to know what is he talking about.

"Wait! What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that you must fight...fight until the very end."

"Are you saying that I must fight fellow Pokemon trainers? And fight to the very end...do you mean...?"

"Fight to the very end...meaning you must kill him/her...or else you get to be killed."

"What...? Why would I want to do that? Just who are you?"

"..."

"Wait...are you the one who made Ren attack me for no reason?"

"The battle has already begun...you now have the means...fight...fight up until the very end..."

The stranger seemed to evade Ash's queries, and instead told him to take the time to know Dragredder's powers and how to unlock the Pokemon's techniques, so that he will be prepared for what would come towards him from this point on. Ash glanced at the device then looked forward, where he is surprised to see that the stranger disappeared, and he looked around to see if he is still there, but find no traces of the stranger. Ash began to look around but finds nothing, as he is baffled on how the stranger knew about his capture of Dragredder and about his fight with Ren.

By then a hotel staff came and saw Ash, and told him that he cannot loiter around at this time, and there Ash asks him if he has seen a stranger around wearing a hat and a trench coat, which the staff member shook his head saying that there is no one else around aside from him and Ash, which baffled the teen boy upon hearing the reponse.

"What? There is no one here..."

"Huh? Are you sure...?"

"Yes...no one except you and me."

"How...how can that...?"

"Anyway...it is getting late...go to your hotel room."

"..."

"Please."

"Okay."

After that, Ash went back to his hotel room after being told that he cannot loiter around at this time. At his hotel room, Ash sat on the bed as he wondered what just happened. He glanced at Serena, who is asleep, and he blushed at recalling what they did, and he wondered if this is okay, as it was the firdt time he did that with her. Sighing, he removed his clothes until only in his speedo and as he is about to lay down, he noticed that her blouse's skirt was folded and exposed her thighs and panties, and Ash blushed upon staring at them.

By then his penis hardened and he finds himself aroused again, and he is tempted to touch her, but somehow he was able to restrain himself as he felt it would be rude to wake her up at this time, and is not sure if she wants to, so he sighed as he lay on bed and closed his eyes, using sheer willpower to resist the urge, and soon he slowly fell asleep, and the night went on as peace seemed to take over the area the hotel is in.

-x-

Several hours later, it was morning, and the scene shifts at the hotel room where you can see that Ash and Serena are sharing the bed, and there she was the first to wake up. It was 6:30 and she stretched her arms as she is looking forward to a new day, and when she saw Ash beside her, she slowly recalled what they did last night, and she blushed deeply as the memory flashed in her head, yet she glanced at the sleeping Ash, her hand caress his cheek and looked on as she now felt that her love towards him has intensified.

By then Ash woke up and saw her near him, he blushed at the sight as Serena greeted him which he greeted her in reply, and there she hugged him and asks how is he doing, and he shyly said he is doing fine, though he is hesitant to discuss about what they did last night, and Serena also feels the same as she is not sure if he is feeling the same feelings she has for him.

Nevertheless, she told him that they will be having a good day today as they would get to explore the entire resort, which Ash nodded recalling that the resort gave them free lodging from yesterday, today and tomorrow.

"Looks like we'll be having a good day today."

"Yeah..."

"And thankfully it would be a peaceful one..."

"Right...yesterday went well...and we have until tomorrow to enjoy..."

"So, any plans, Ash?"

"Not really..."

"Okay..."

"..."

After that, Serena hugged him while laying on top of him, causing Ash to blush while accidentally embracing her, and as the two hugged, they stare at each other, until she slowly kissed him on the lips, and he slowly followed suit, in which their lips moved against one another, passion filled their bodies and Ash accidentally had his tongue meet hers, and soon their bodies began to crave for more, as their kiss deepens and his heart starts to beat faster as his hands began to caress her back, moving through her sleeping blouse.

Serena felt his fingers caressing her back but since his approach was gentle, she lets him as she continued to kiss him, and when she shifted her weight a bit, her eyes opened as she felt something pressing her crotch, and stopped her kiss and she sat up a bit and saw his loose brief having a STRAIGHT TENT, and Ash blushed upon realizing it, which he apologized saying that his penis hardened for no reason.

"Um..."

"..."

"Sorry..."

"Er..."

"It went...hard for no reason..."

"Ah...that's okay..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, really..."

Serena smiled sheepishly laughed and told him not to worry about it, and lay on top of him and asks him if he is feeling better now after the incident with Ren, which he nodded and said he is okay now, but then he blushed again as he asks her about what happened last night, asking her if she is upset about what they did. Serena blushed further upon recalling their make out, and said she wasn't really upset, and asks him if he liked it.

Ash blushed and admitted while he did like it, he felt a bit guilty after he RELEASED himself, saying he did not know why it happened, and Serena realized that last night was Ash's FIRST TIME, and decided to assure him that it was alright, and kissed him again on the lips. Ash soon reciprocated the feeling and the two went for another passionate kiss, and deep inside she realized that Ash has fallen for her, and opted to enjoy this feeling for now, as she straddle him while kissing, and after over a minute they stared at each other, and she saw him having a rather nervous look.

As she glanced at him she asks if there is something wrong, and a blushing Ash took a deep breath and slowly kissed her cheeks, and slowly kissed that area, and she felt a tingling feeling and slowly tilted her head, and there he believed that she is letting him so he slowly kissed the sides of her neck and her body tingled from arousal, and she guessed that this is what Ash wanted, so she let him, and as the kiss continued, he slowly lifted her blouse and placed it on the side of the bed, and glanced at her naked chest, and she blushed further as he kissed her cheek and slowly kissed his way down till his lips reached her nipple and he slowly suckle it, earning a soft moan from her.

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"A-Ash..."

"..."

"Ahhh...Ash..."

"..."

"Ash..."

As Serena lay on the bed, Ash lay on top of her as he continued to suckle her nipple while his hand caressed the other, and in the midst of it, the bulge on his loose brief pressed her crotch, causing her to moan while feeling his crotch throbbing and pressing hers, and her body began to crave for more pleasure, as Ash continued to please her body further.

-x-

At the other room, Bonnie and Clement woke up, and they are now having their usual routine, which is bickering as he constantly remind her to behave saying he does not want her to cause trouble though she reiterated that she is doing this for his sake so that he would get a girlfriend, which he sighed and told his younger sister to knock it off.

"Bonnie!"

"What?"

"For goodness sake, will you stop pestering the girls you meet with?"

"Why not? Shouldn't you appreciate what I'm doing?"

"I'm not ready yet to..."

"Really...?"

"Jeez..."

"Well...?"

Wanting to stop this usual routine, Clement suggested that they go out and fetch Ash and Serena as there will be a breakfast buffet which she happily obliges, and the siblings began preparing themselves as they are going to have a good breakfast.

-x-

Back at their room, Ash is on top of Serena, kissing her passionately, and though they are only in their underwear, both are doing an unusual action, as Ash is moving his hips, pressing the bulge of his loose brief against her crotch, as if they are having intercourse, as his erection is trying to penetrate her ENTRANCE, and despite wearing her panties, Serena moaned as she was being aroused, her legs spread and is pushing her hips upward to meet his thrusts, as she felt her WOMANHOOD being rubbed and aroused.

Ash seemed to be unaware of what he is doing, as his body is dictating his action due to the pleasurable sensation he is feeling, and his penis throbbed and throbbed every time he is rubbing her crotch using his, and keeping him busy is by kissing her lips. He never felt this so good, and he did a bit of a deep thrust in which the tip of his erection nearly penetrated her WOMANHOOD despite them wearing their underwear, and both moaned as the sensations strengthened their arousals.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Feeling heated, Serena pushed him back slightly, and as Ash wondered if he did something wrong, she pushed down his brief and freed his raging penis, and without saying a word she grasped it and began to rub it back and forth, causing him to moan softly as the sensation was strong, and she hugged his hips, and his erection rubbed against her breasts, feeling it throb harder and harder.

As he panted from the intense pleasure, Serena resumed rubbing his penis as she revel at the feeling of his hardness while feeling its smooth skin, and Ash was slowly overwhelmed by the arousing sensation and his hips began to move on its own, and his erection began to rub her breasts and cleavage, and she can feel his arousal throbbing harder and harder, while Ash was feeling good, and somewhat enjoyed the feeling, and they keep on doing like this for some minutes, and soon Ash felt the strong FORCE again, and told her about it.

Hearing this, Serena led him to the bathroom and had him slanted against the toilet tank as she sat on the toilet seat and resumed rubbing Ash's penis, and after a minute he gritted his teeth as his erection pulsed and shoots out his SEED, which struck her chest, as it fired seven shots, and he panted a bit hard as the sensation was a bit stronger than last night, his legs trembled as his penis throbbed as Serena kept rubbing him, and after that she released her hold as she grabbed a towel to wipe off the evidence, while he wobbly walked towards her as he never felt something like this.

Serena smiled as she hugged him and he hugged her as well, and by then the doorbell rang which the two frantically dressed up before opening the door, where Clement and Bonnie came in, and soon the quartet began to enjoy their day, and by tomorrow, they left the hotel resort and thanked the owner for his hospitality and promised to drop by again, and the four travelers departed as they are off to another challenging day.

As Serena chatted with Bonnie and Clement, Ash secretly took out the belt buckle he got from the mysterious stranger from last night, and he is now wondering what to do next, and is considering in confiding to his friends about it as he has no idea about what the stranger said about encountering similar people besides Ren, and he hid the device inside his pocket and continued to travel, and Pikachu glanced at Ash sensing that something is bothering him.

About 30 minutes later, the quartet arrived at the town square as they are planning their next activity, but then they saw several people gathering at the alley as police and an ambulance arrived, and there Clement asks an officer what just happened, and there the officer told him that a victim is discovered, and said that it is possible that a Pokemon may have done this, and soon the victim's corpse is seen being carried on a stretcher, and Serena covered Bonnie's eyes to keep her from seeing the gruesome scene, while Ash and Clement became alarmed about Pokemon attacking people, and Clement asks Ash if there are really some Pokemon that would eat flesh, which Ash was hesitant to reply.

"Say, Ash..."

"Huh...?"

"Are there Pokemon that actually eats people...?'

"Um..."

"Ash...?"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay..."

Not far, the detective who was hired by Giovanni to find and monitor Ash is there, and he smirked seeing that he has found what he is looking for, and he is now preparing himself as he intend to do what he was hired to do: follow Ash and monitor his activities and report to Giovanni what he observed so far. The detective mentally sighed in relief as he can now relax a bit as he can now follow Ash and not have a hard time finding his location, yet he wondered why Giovanni wanted to observe Ash as the detective sees him as an ordinary teenage boy, yet he saw Pikachu hanging around Ash, and the detective sensed that there is something about the teen boy that piqued his curiosity.

" _Hmm...maybe following and observing that boy may not be a bad idea after all..._ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Ash got lucky as the mysterious stranger gave him a means to up the ante, which he has a means to defend himself should he encounter Ren again. Moreover, the stranger gave Ash an ominous warning saying that there are others the young trainer would encounter in the days to come.

Second, another make out with Serena…

Lastly, the detective that Giovanni hired have found Ash, and that is where things take a turn to another situation…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Ash meets Ren again, and this time another entrant enters the fray, in which Ash will use the item given to him for the first time…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	14. Poaching Organization

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc taking place, as Ash and friends are embarking on another journey, and this time the travelers would meet unexpected situations besides new gym battles and meeting new enemies besides Team Rocket.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 14:**_ ** _Mitsuryō Soshiki_**

Two weeks have passed since Ash and his friends have left left the hotel resort, and are now traveling most of the areas of Lumiose. They went to various gyms and challenged the gym trainers there, and Ash narrowly defeated them to win the badges, using mostly Pikachu and Greninja, as Ash opted not to try out Dragredder yet as he has to tame it properly so as not to endanger the trainers, challengers and their Pokemon, having seen what Dragredder did to Fatso.

Clement agreed with Ash's decision not to use Dragredder prematurely and said he will find a place where he can train his new Pokemon and not endanger anyone else, and after a few gym battles, Ash and Clement won a few more badges yet both boys keep themselves grounded so as not to get cocky and overconfident, something Serena is glad to see that they were not getting too proud of their accomplishments.

Things have taken an unexpected turn, as they encountered a group of poachers attempting to smuggle a dozen **Frogaiders** , and the poachers were working for a newly organized crime group, identified as _Team Hydra_ , and the agents were using water-based Pokemon, and through Greninja, Ash and the rest managed to trace Team Hydra's hideout, which was at the west coast area of Lumiose, and there Clement instructed Serena and Bonnie to call for the police, and while Serena nodded, she tells Ash to be careful, which he assured that he will.

"Ash…"

"Serena?"

"Please, be careful."

"I will."

"Stay safe…and don't get overconfident…okay?"

"Got it."

"Please be okay…"

"I know."

After that, Greninja led Clement inside, and Ash went to another area of the hideout, where he soon encounter the leader of Team Hydra, an aristocrat of German descent, identified as **Baron Kaiser von Kaiser** , and having heard of Ash's exploits as a Pokemon trainer winning various gym battles, he is interested in capturing any Pokemon in the boy's possession, eyeing Pikachu, and demanded to Ash to surrender Pikachu to him, which Ash flatly declines.

Ash then demanded to von Kaiser to stop his Pokemon trafficking, which von Kaiser coolly scoffed and proclaimed that even the likes of Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Blue cannot compete with Team Hydra, and cruelly offered Ash a place in the organization, which Ash flatly rejects, and tells him that he will stop Team Hydra and put a stop to their activities, which slowly ticks off von Kaiser, deciding that he will kill off Ash and take his Pokemon for himself.

"You dare say that to my face, you uncivilized brat?"

"Got a problem?"

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson, boy!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"Then I will have to kill you…and take your Pokemon!"

"Just you try it!"

"Then brace yourself!"

"!"

There von Kaiser took out his Pokeball and unleashed his Pokemon, which was a never-before seen evolved form of Gyrados, identified as **Mega-Gyrados** , and while identical to that of Gyrados, its size is roughly the same as Dragredder and has spikes, and there von Kaiser ordered his Pokemon to kill Ash immediately, and the Pokemon went forward and fired a water cannon, in which Ash narrowly avoided, but the attack caused a hole on the wall, and Ash realized that he cannot take this battle very lightly and this is now a life and death situation.

Pikachu then attempts to use the Thunderbolt and shocks Mega-Gyrados, but the massive Pokemon is shown to be immune to electrical attacks and fires the Water Cannon, causing the strong streams of water to hit Pikachu and sent him crashing through another wall, badly injuring the small Pokemon, and Ash stared in horror and saw that von Kaiser is gloating, and tells Ash that he has one last chance, either he joins Team Hydra or perish, saying that another blast from Mega-Gyrados will kill Pikachu.

"So, boy…"

"…"

"Will you join Team Hydra…? Or shall I…"

"My answer is no."

"You really are a stubborn brat."

"I'll stop you."

"And how? Your Pokemon is no match for my Mega-Gyrados. You cannot stop me."

"…"

Ash then suddenly recalled what Ren Akinson told him before, that he will encounter a situation where he would survive whether he would be willing to kill someone or lets himself get killed, and Ash gritted his teeth as he felt that Ren may be right, as Greninja is helping Clement in rescuing the Frogaiders, and with Pikachu hurt, he now has no option right now except Dragredder, but knew that he hasn't tamed it enough and may risk hurting von Kaiser as he intend to only subdue him.

However, von Kaiser took out a sword and began to stab Ash, but the younger boy dodged it, and saw that von Kaiser is fighting dirty which he criticize him, but he said that here in his hideout, only he makes the rules and he will win in the end

"You dirty..!"

"So?"

"Using a sword over…"

"Hah! In y domain…I make the rules! And no one has the right to defy me!"

"…"

"Now…I offer you one last chance…"

"Never!"

"Then die!"

As Ash evade the sword strikes, he recalled the belt buckle given to him by the mysterious stranger, and there he took it out and placed in in front of his waist, where a metallic belt strap was formed and presses the button on the belt buckle, where he is soon encased in red armor, and his chest armor was silver, his helmet was silver that vaguely resembled a dragon's head with red, compound eyes that resembled an insect's eyes, and Ash was somewhat taken by surprised at the armor he is wearing.

By then von Kaiser struck Ash but the armor protected him and von Kaiser was taken aback at what he just saw, yet he is confident that his opponent will not last long, expecting him to perish as he directed Mega-Gyrados to attack, and the massive Pokemon began to charge forward, but the armored Ash jumped out of the way as another wall was plowed, and there Ash saw von Kaiser's scientists were mauled to death and he chastises von Kaiser for his recklessness but the villain cruelly said that the scientists are replaceable.

Of course Ash did not take the words kindly as it angered him seeing that von Kaiser is very cold-blooded and treats his henchmen as if they are garbage that can be discarded in his own cruel leisure, and berated him for that yet von Kaiser said he can hardly care less.

"You sick fool!"

"Hmm…?"

"You're willing to kill off your own men?"

"They can be replaced…in any time I want!"

"You really are crazy!"

"Anyone who questions me will perish!"

"Damn you…!"

"Mega-Gyrados! Kill him!"

Seeing that this has to stop, Ash brought out his Pokeball and summoned Dragredder, and the dragon-Pokemon roared as it began to attack Mega-Gyrados, where the two Pokemon appeared to be equally matched in terms of size and strength, and von Kaiser is taken by surprise seeing that Ash has a Pokemon that is as big as Mega-Gyrados.

"What is this?"

"…"

"I never seen such a Pokemon before!"

"…"

"Then I shall have him!"

"You won't…I doubt he would listen to the likes of you…"

"We'll see about that!"

"…"

As von Kaiser resumes attacking Ash, the teen boy evaded the sword strikes, and Dragredder's body glowed and an unseen item suddenly dropped and fastens on Ash's arm, which turn out to be a shield that resembled Dragredder's torso, and Ash was surprised at this yet he uses the opportunity to shield himself from the sword attacks of the enemy.

As von Kaiser kept on striking, Ash responded by using the shield to deflect the blows, and little by little, von Kaiser is starting to lose patience as Ash began to fight back and pushing him towards the wall, and there the villain screamed at Mega-Gyrados to come to his aid.

"Mega-Gyrados!"

"Gyrados…"

"Help me!"

" Gyrados…"

"Come to my aid!"

" Gyrados…"

"Kill this brat!"

" Gyrados…"

Mega-Gyrados swoops down and fired a water cannon, which Ash shields himself with the shield, but this caused him to get pinned against the wall, prompting Dragredder to swoop down and fired a huge fireball from its mouth which struck Mega-Gyrados, and the massive Pokemon was struck down, and Dragredder fired more successive fireballs, not letting up until Mega-Gyrados exploded, and the impact caused a huge hole on the east side of the hideout.

Ash stared in shock seeing that Dragredder had just killed a fellow Pokemon, yet he realized that it can't be helped, and as the smoke cleared, Mega-Gyrados' remains was seen, reduced to ashes and its LIFE FORCE, in the form of an energy-like ball, began to float, where Dragredder consume it and strengthens the dragon-Pokemon, and Ash had it return to the Pokeball as he does not want it to kill von Kaiser, and he urges him to surrender and turn himself in to the Lumiose authorities, which von Kaiser refuses.

"Enough. It's over."

"No, never!"

"You lost your Pokemon…"

"I am not through yet!"

"Please…stop this…"

"Never!"

"Hey!"

"I will kill you!"

As von Kaiser resumes his attack on Ash, Ash responded by using his shield to deflect the sword strikes and went back and forth until heading towards the boiler room, where Ash looked around, and can smell scents of fuel within the room, and seeing von Kaiser wielding his sword, he figured that one wrong move would cause this place to explode, and urged him to stop, which von Kaiser refuses to heed, thinking that the boy is just psyching him and vowed that Team Hydra will become the top organization around the world.

"Enough. It's over."

"No, never!"

"You got to stop this foolishness…we're inside a boiler room…"

"So what? I am not through yet!"

"Please…stop this…"

"Hah! You're just trying to psych me out! I won't fall for your trick!"

"You fool! Do you realize that …!"

"I will kill you!"

By then a few of his henchmen arrived and are heavily armed, and there von Kaiser ordered them to open fire at Ash, which the teen boy told von Kaiser not to, warning him that if a bullet hits anything within the boiler room, their hideout would explode, which caused the henchmen to hesitate upon realizing what Ash said, but an irate von Kaiser opted to take matters in to his own hands and grabbed the gun and prepared to fire.

Seeing this, his henchmen urged their leader to calm down, but he simply ignored them and berated them for being too soft and that he will show them how to take down the enemy at once, and the henchmen grappled onto their leader to keep him from firing his gun indiscriminately, fearing what would happen next.

"What are you doing! Let go of me! I am your leader!"

"Stop, boss!"

"Don't do it!"

"If you fire that gun you'll cause this place to explode!"

"Are you really taking that boy's word over mine? He is tricking you!"

"Just stop it, boss!"

"Don't fire!"

"We mean it!"

As the armored Ash watches the scene in horror, he is considering in getting involve and try to get the gun away from von Kaiser, but the now irrational villain accidentally pressed the trigger, and fired a bullet which hit one of the boilers, where fuel is stored, and the impact is more than enough to cause a huge explosion, where the hideout was engulfed in flames, where a very loud explosion occurred and you can see a mushroom cloud-like flames and smoke formed.

The explosion was loud enough for nearby coast guards to notice the sounds and smokes, and this prompted them to call for reinforcements and firefighters as they fear a forest fire and soon authorities were mobilized to head for the scene of the crime.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ash gets in to action and for the first time he uses Dragredder to help him, and while he managed to get his Pokemon's help, he still has to tame it after Dragredder killed and consumed a Pokemon.

Okay, a new OC and an OC organization is introduced, yet it got disbanded after its leader foolishly caused his organization's demise for attacking recklessly, resulting in a powerful explosion which caused the hideout to explode, and seemingly killed everyone inside, given that the explosion is sort of ¼ the intensity, yet it is enough to kill everyone inside.

And speaking of which will Ash, Clement and Greninja survive given that they too are inside the hideout when the explosion took place?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter whether Ash and Clement survives the explosion…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	15. Pandemonium Within The Wreckage

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, and you will get to see what would transpire here and whether Ash and clement survive the explosion.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15: Zangai no naka no pandemoniumu**_

As von Kaiser resumes his attack on Ash, Ash responded by using his shield to deflect the sword strikes and went back and forth until heading towards the boiler room, where Ash looked around, and can smell scents of fuel within the room, and seeing von Kaiser wielding his sword, he figured that one wrong move would cause this place to explode, and urged him to stop, which von Kaiser refuses to heed, thinking that the boy is just psyching him and vowed that Team Hydra will become the top organization around the world.

"Enough. It's over."

"No, never!"

"You got to stop this foolishness…we're inside a boiler room…"

"So what? I am not through yet!"

"Please…stop this…"

"Hah! You're just trying to psych me out! I won't fall for your trick!"

"You fool! Do you realize that …!"

"I will kill you!"

By then a few of his henchmen arrived and are heavily armed, and there von Kaiser ordered them to open fire at Ash, which the teen boy told von Kaiser not to, warning him that if a bullet hits anything within the boiler room, their hideout would explode, which caused the henchmen to hesitate upon realizing what Ash said, but an irate von Kaiser opted to take matters in to his own hands and grabbed the gun and prepared to fire.

Seeing this, his henchmen urged their leader to calm down, but he simply ignored them and berated them for being too soft and that he will show them how to take down the enemy at once, and the henchmen grappled onto their leader to keep him from firing his gun indiscriminately, fearing what would happen next.

"What are you doing! Let go of me! I am your leader!"

"Stop, boss!"

"Don't do it!"

"If you fire that gun you'll cause this place to explode!"

"Are you really taking that boy's word over mine? He is tricking you!"

"Just stop it, boss!"

"Don't fire!"

"We mean it!"

As the armored Ash watches the scene in horror, he is considering in getting involve and try to get the gun away from von Kaiser, but the now irrational villain accidentally pressed the trigger, and fired a bullet which hit one of the boilers, where fuel is stored, and the impact is more than enough to cause a huge explosion, where the hideout was engulfed in flames, where a very loud explosion occurred and you can see a mushroom cloud-like flames and smoke formed.

The explosion was loud enough for nearby coast guards to notice the sounds and smokes, and this prompted them to call for reinforcements and firefighters as they fear a forest fire and soon authorities were mobilized to head for the scene of the crime.

Near the hideout, Serena and Bonnie were leading the local police, and they stared in surprise in seeing the explosion, and the two girls realize that Ash and Clememt are still inside, and they begged the police to search for them but the police captain sadly told them that they cannot go there just yet due to the explosion and feared that a secondary explosion might took place and urged the two girls to stay back, which did little to calm them down as they are very worried for the two boys.

"Sorry, but you two will have to stay back..."

"But...Ash and Clement..."

"My brother is in there!"

"I know...we will find them...but your safety is our priority."

"But..."

"What about my brother and Ash?"

"Please stay calm...we'll do what we can..."

"..."

As the firefighters and coast guard arrived, they began to battle the flames and the police had to keep Serena and Bonnie back seeing that the two girls might try to go in there and urged them to stay calm and let the firefighters do their jobs. Of course Serena would not listen as she tearfully told them that their two friends are in there and they might be seriously injured, but the lead officer assured to her that they will do what they can to find them but tells her that they cannot go in there just yet until the flames are extinguished.

"Please...stay calm..."

"But..."

"We will find your friends."

"Ash...Clement..."

"We will see to it that they will be okay...but you must brace yourself."

"..."

"Be strong."

"..."

Serena was forced to stand and wait as she and Bonnie watch the firefighters bombarding the area with water as they try to control the blaze as it threaten to spread to the forested areas as forest Pokemon had been evacuated and everyone outside has no idea what is going on inside the burning wreckage, where the scene shifts inside, and as the scene zoomed further, you can see a hidden tunnel where Clement, Greninja and several dozen Frograiders are hiding, where a brief flashback showed that Clement and Greninja managed to free the captive Pokemon and are finding an exit when they overheard the guards saying that Ash and von Kaiser are fighting at the boiler room and heard that if one of the boilers gets punctured it would cause the base to explode.

Clement then found a hidden tunnel and led the rest inside. As Clement was about to go out to find Ash, Greninja's hearing tells him that a bullet was fired and he shuts the entrance, narrowly escaping the explosion as the door was designed to withstand a strong explosion. As the explosion ceased, Geninja tells Clement that they have to move within the tunnel as going back to the hideout is not advisable due to the intensity of the heat.

"Geninja..."

"But what about Ash?"

"Geninja..."

"What? Ash will be okay?"

"Greninja..."

"Seriously?"

"Greninja..."

"..."

Clement is forced to take the Pokemon's word for it and they left where several minutes later led them towards outside, and there they saw Serena and Bonnie, along with the authorities, and Bonnie hugged her elder brother as she is glad to see that he is alright, but when Serena asks Clement where Ash is, he sadly told her that he has no idea, and this made her go a bit ballistic and shook him as she tells him to find Ash, and Greninja volunteered to go look for him.

"Greninja..."

"..."

"Greninja..."

"Okay...please find Ash..."

"Greninja..."

"Please...I'm counting on you..."

"Greninja..."

"..."

By then the smoke slowly dissipated and paramedics slowly went towards the wreckage where they saw Ash wobbly heading their way, his face and clothes covered in black debris and Serena rushed down and hugged, him, relieved to see that he is okay. She was crying and glad at the same time, and Ash hugged her as well, apologizing for making her worried, yet she said that it is okay as long as he is not hurt in any way.

"Serena..."

"Ash...Ash...I thought..."

"Sorry if I made you worried..."

"Are you hurt? Nothing major happened to you?"

"No...I'm fine, really..."

"Let the paramedics check you..."

"It's fine...really."

"But..."

Clement and Greninja watches on and they were glad to see that Ash is okay, and as the friends reunited, a police inspector came and showed his badge, and there he tells everyone that Ash is suspected of being behind the explosion and insinuated that he is in league with Team Hydra, in which Clement vehemently deny the accusations, saying he and Ash discovered Team Hydra's existence and that the explosion of the hideout is von Kaiser's fault and not Ash.

The police inspector then glanced at Clement and there he ordered his men to arrest the two boys. Of course some of the policemen questioned the order seeing that Ash managed to escape the explosion and there were no indications that he is armed and deem him not a threat.

"Wait, sir..."

"We can't just..."

"There is no indication or proof that they're suspects."

"We need their statements, sir. Perhaps they can stand as witnesses."

"We need to check their bodies for any injuries."

"Until then...we cannot..."

"You fools!"

"?"

But the police commissioner uses his authority position to bend the police into submission and ordered them to have the two boys arrested at once, but one of the rescued Frograiders pointed to the police commissioner as among von Kaiser's protector and that he is the one who facilitated in smuggling the Frograiders out of their habitat and ended up here at Team Hydra's base, which Ash and Clement stared in surprise, and Ash questions the police commissioner about it, but the police commissioner uses his position to dodge the accusation and ordered the police to arrest Ash at once or they risk getting suspended and/or fired.

But one of the policeman sensed something and confronted the police commissioner, and defended the two boys and asks why is he so insistent in arresting Ash and Clement since there is no indication that they are in cahoots with Team Hydra, and why is the commissioner dodging then accusation against him by a Frograider. The police commissioner did not answer the question and insists in arresting Ash, and when Ash presses on and asks if he is secretly in league with Team Hydra, the police commissioner punched Ash on his stomach, and the 14-year old boy fell to the ground, moaning and drooling in pain, and there he tells the rest not to interfere or else they will be charged with obstruction, and as Ash is being handcuffed, the Frograiders went forward and pointed out that the police commissioner is in league with Team Hydra.

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

"Frograider!"

While the police commissioner ignored them and is dragging Ash away, the policemen blocked his way and took Ash away, and removed his handcuff and the commissioner tries to use his authority but the police began to rebel as they are now convinced that Ash is innocent given that the Frograiders are willing to testify against them and that Clement took out something that would incriminate the commissioner: a secret audio and visual recording of the commissioner making deals with von Kaiser, and that was enough to prove Ash's innocence and expose the corrupt commissioner.

The police commissioner stared in shock and the police arrested him as the other policemen invited Ash and Clement to testify about what happened, and as Ash and Clement went with the police, the police detective, who was hired by Giovanni to trail and observe Ash, watches from afar, intrigued at seeing Ash managing to escape injury from the explosion, unaware that Ash uses the belt buckle given to him by the mysterious stranger.

The police detective sighed as he could not get closer to Ash as he cannot reveal himself yet and though he followed the police convoy, all he could do is wait outside the police station and observe from afar, as he cannot let anyone know that he secretly came to Lumiose under Giovanni's paycheck.

"Oh well...I guess this will do for now..."

-x-

In the hours that passed, Ash and Clement proved their innocence and the police commissioner was exposed and is promptly fired and placed under arrest. It is also shown that the wreckage of Team Hydra's base yielded some survivors in the form of scientists under von Kaiser's employ, and they were charged for poaching and smuggling, though others were given a deal that they would testify in exchange for lighter sentences, and they proved that the police commissioner was involved.

The mayor of that region was grateful for Ash and his friends' efforts, and in gratitude, he offered to escort the Frograiders back to their habitat of origin, and Geninja told Ash that he would have to accompany the Frograiders in order to protect them, and Ash understood and the two gave an emotional farewell before parting, and as Greninja and the Frograiders left, the mayor gave Ash and his friends a free lodging at a hostel for three days, which Ash and the others accepted.

At the hostel, the scene shifts inside their rented unit where Ash revealed to the others how he survived the explosion, in which he pointed out the belt buckle he receive and how the armor protected him as he went to a nearby vault and shuts himself in before the powerful explosion occur, and when the explosion ceased, he used Dragredder to carve a path before having the Pokemon placed back inside the Pokeball to hide its existence.

Clement was surprised as he inspected the belt buckle, and asks if he has any idea about the stranger that Ash encountered, which Ash said he has no idea who the stranger is, except that he was told that Ren also received a belt buckle which explains the armor Ren has when he and Ash first fought.

"What? Seriously?"

"Well...yeah..."

"I wonder who this guy you are talking about?"

"Who knows..."

"Ash...that dragon-Pokemon...is it still inside your Pokeball?"

"Yup...right here..."

"You better keep an eye on it...you still need to tame it or else if it fell to the wrong hands..."

"I know..."

Not far, a prostitute is standing near an alley as she is waiting for a guy to pick her so that she can have sex with her would-be prospect in exchange for money, however, the unseen Pokemon struck, in which only a claw, which resembled pincers, was shown and dragged the prostitute inside the alley, where a scream and a roar is heard, and you can see blood splattered against the wall, and seconds later it became a deafening silence, as sounds of munching and grinding are heard.

As this occurred, a scene shifts to another nearby individual, who is also unseen, though the scene shows only a hand, and the unseen person is shown holding a belt buckle that is identical to that of Ren and Ash's.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the Team Hydra arc, and though it was only two chapters, it was a good one as it involved some political plot and both Ash and Clement survived and exposed the culprit.

The unseen Pokemon struck again, and claimed another victim. But then another unseen person is shown, and is holding a belt buckle similar to Ash and Ren. Looks like trouble is brewing…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Ash and Ren meet again, and a NEW entrant comes in, and causes trouble…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	16. New Entrant

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the story advancing as another character will be INTRODUCED and this is where Ash gets another situation on what to do if faced in a difficult situation after the Team Hydra debacle..

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 16: Shin'nyū Shain  
**_

Three days later, the scene shifts at a hostel where Ash and his friends are spending the last day of their free stay after being rewarded by the mayor for exposing the police superintendent for his with Team Hydra, and as Clement and Bonnie went shopping to stock on rations for their next trip, the scene shifts at a gym area where Pokemon trainers are hanging out, and right now Ash had just finished training in taming Dragredder, and you can see him sweating and panting, as it shows that taming the dragon-like Pokemon was no easy feat, and while he is able to feed it with Pokemon food such as berries, Dragredder still wants to feed on Pokemon and/or its life energy, and Pikachu tells Ash that it is risky to have Dragredder around but he assured to Pikachu that he can handle it.

"Don't worry, Pikachu...I can handle it."

"Pika-pi..."

"Trust me...I was able to handle Charizard...so Dragredder shouldn't be a problem..."

"Pika-pi..."

"I'll be okay, Pikachu."

"Pika-pi..."

"Leave it to me."

"Pika-pi..."

As Ash head to his rented room, Pikachu decided to loiter around, and Ash began to take a shower, and later Serena came in, as she had just finished buying her rations, and sat on the bed. She recalled the events from two days ago and she was still worried until now about how Ash managed to survive the explosion of Team Hydra's hideout and how the corrupt superintendent nearly succeeded in framing Ash, and now with Greninja leaving to escort the Frograiders back to their original habitat, this leaves Pikachu, and now she wondered if Ash is capable of taming a very wild Pokemon like Dragredder.

Her thoughts was interrupted when she saw Ash came out, naked, and the towel wrapped around his head. She blushed at seeing this yet she sighed as she can tell that he is so innocent and when Ash sat beside her, he finished wiping his hair but he was surprised upon seeing her and apologized which she laughed sheepishly and said it is okay, but then became a bit serious when she brought up the subject about him handling a potentially dangerous Pokemon like Dragredder.

She asks him if he could manage taming such a dangerous Pokemon which Ash said he can, but she pointed out about the risks involved and what would happen if Dragredder is craving for LIFE ENERGIES from other Pokemon, but he assured to her that he would do what he could to prevent Dragredder from attacking an innocent person and/or a Pokemon.

"I'll do what I can...and I won't let Dragredder eat someone...be it a person or a Pokemon."

"Ash..."

"Don't worry."

"But still..."

"I think I can manage it."

"..."

"I'll be okay."

"I see..."

Serena noted how confident he is, yet she could not help but feel worried and gently hugged him, and Ash was surprised at this and he hugged her in return and promised that he will be okay and assured that she has nothing to worry about saying that he will be careful from hereon.

-x-

The scene shifts at Team Rocket headquarters, where Giovanni had just arrived and spoke to one of his trusted scientists and asks how the research is doing, in which he told Giovanni and the Pokemon that Jesse and James captured remained sedated, but stressed that the Pokemon is potentially dangerous once awakened, and advised that this Pokemon must be tamed as soon as possible. The scientist pointed out that the Pokemon is massively strong and can be a huge asset to Team Rocket.

"...and that is my assessment, Mr. Giovanni."

"..."

"Sir...?"

"So that Pokemon can be tamed, you say...?"

"Well...yes..."

"Okay. Continue the research."

"Yes sir."

"..."

Giovanni nodded and told the scientist to continue the research, and left, in which he arrived at his office where he spoke to Cassidy and asked how things are doing, in which she reported to him that Team Hydra was defeated and that Ash exposed the corruption within the police that aided Team Hydra, and pointed out that Ash is responsible for Team Hydra's downfall.

Giovanni nodded and became more intrigued about Ash, and asks her if the police detective he hired has made any progress and she said that lately he hasn't reported to her and this made Giovanni wonder if the police detective is getting bored at the assignment of observing Ash from afar, which is an easy task and even paid him well enough.

"He hasn't reported in a few days you say?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Do you think that he quit?"

"If he did...he should have told me...I even paid him well..."

"I suppose he did not like the idea of stalking someone..."

"Unlikely...he is a detective following someone is his talent...why would he...?"

"Maybe he's fed up..."

Giovanni sighed and wondered if the detective he hired is fed up, and if he is, he should have called him, but for now he will have to wait and see where this lead to, and there he asks Cassidy how Jesse and James are doing, in which she said that they are still recovering from their injuries, and she commented that such an incompetent trio they managed to capture such a rare, but dangerously strong Pokemon, and Giovanni agreed, saying that for once Jesse and James did something worthwhile.

Cassidy then asks if he intend to retain Jesse and James, and after a minute of hesitation, he said that for now he will keep them within Team Rocket, reasoning that they might get LUCKY if they manage to do something beneficial to the organization.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"For now."

"I wonder..."

"They may be bumbling, but they have their uses...I still need them around."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, sir."

"..."

-x-

The scene shifts back at the hostel, where the scene zoomed towards Ash's rented room, where you can see Ash and Serena making out, as she is slanting against the wall only in her panties while a naked Ash is kissing her on the lips, and you can see that he is still adjusting on how to kiss a girl, as he is still not quite used to it but little by little he is starting to learn the basics, and Serena sort of leading him by using her lip movement and he is following her lead.

He then trailed his lips to her cheek down to her neck, where she moaned softly as the pleasuring sensation is getting to her, but when Ash slowly took her nipple inside his lips and gently suckle it, her body jolted in arousal as she gritted her teeth in an effort not to make a noise and attract attention, and slowly moan as he kept on suckling her nipple while his other hand knead her other breast and gently pinched her other nipple.

"Aaahh..."

"..."

"Aaahhh...A-Ash..."

"..,"

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Aahh..."

"..."

The scene shifts downward where you can see that Ash is also aroused, as his SHAVED penis is at FULL STRENGTH, pointing a bit upward and is throbbing, and Serena gently grasped it and began to rub it back and forth, feeling it hardening and vibrating which Ash moaned as pleasure surge his body, and Serena led him towards a nearby table where she had him slanted and she sat on a chair, facing his hard penis as she made a bold move by slowly kissing the base of his shaft, then brushing her lips on the HEAD, causing Ash to moan as his erection throb harder and harder.

"Aaahh..."

"..."

"Aaahhh...S-Serena..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Aahh..."

"..."

Serena saw the look on Ash's face, and finds it cute and thus she continued to brush her lips on the HEAD, and saw his penis vibrating. In his state of arousal, Ash unknowingly thrusts his hips, and the HEAD of his penis accidentally entered her mouth, and the warmth of her mouth arouses his organ, and Ash moaned again as Serena stood still in surprise feeling his organ hardening inside her mouth yet she finds herself fascinated at the feeling.

As she took her mouth off, Ash looked down and apologize, and she smiled, assuring him it is okay then she glanced at his erection, and stared at it for a few moments before deciding to experience it again as she took his penis inside her mouth and gently suckle it, where she felt his organ hardening again while Ash moaned as the pleasure became stronger.

"Aaahh..."

"..."

"Aaahhh...S-Serena..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Aahh..."

"..."

Serena kept doing this for over seven minutes before taking her mouth off and then uses her hand to rub his organ, and then uses her other hand to caress his balls, feeling it throbbing harder and then she uses her lips to rub the HEAD, causing Ash to grit his teeth as the sensations became stronger and stronger, and Serena kept doing this for nearly three minutes, and there she noticed that his legs are trembling, his breathing getting ragged and his erection hardening further, which she sensed that he is ALMOST THERE.

She saw that Ash appeared to be in SENSUAL AGONY as he is starting to crouch a bit lower, and she speeds up the rubbing which she can hear him moan a bit long but soft and she can tell that he is about to EXPLODE, and after several rubbings, she felt Ash's penis throb several times before it pulsed, and saw him RELEASING himself, his SEED shoots out from the HEAD and struck her breasts and chest, which was whitish and a bit thick, firing about eight shots in every three-second intervals, and Ash kept on moaning as the orgasm was quite strong.

"Aaahh..."

"..."

"Aaahhh...S-Serena..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Aahh..."

"..."

Serena continue to rub Ash's penis, fascinated by the sight of his organ RELEASING his SEED, and despite being emptied, she kept on rubbing his organ until she felt it soften, and slowly release her hold as she grabbed a towel to dry her chest as Ash remained slanted against the table, panting after experiencing an orgasm, and she stared at his organ, which is pointing a bit downward, and there she stood up and helped him sit on the bed and hugged him.

She asks him if he liked it, which he blushed yet he said that he liked it, and she smiled as she kissed him on the lips, which lasted a minute before they both decided to dress up and decide to take a walk outside. Once outside, Ash calls out Pikachu and invited him to come for a stroll, which the small Pokemon readily agreed.

"Hey, Pikachu...we're going on a stroll...want to come along?"

"Pika-pi..."

"Don't worry, Clement has a spare key."

"Pika-pi..."

"They'll be okay, Pikachu."

"Pika-pi..."

"Leave it to me."

"Pika-pi..."

As the trio took a stroll at a nearby town, Serena smiled as she gets to spend some time with Ash, in which she held his hand, and though not quite familiar about the meaning of holding hands, he nevertheless held hers as they walked. As they walked near an alley, Serena shrieked as they came across a gruesome sight, where a body of a headless woman is sprawled on the ground, lying in a pool of blood, and what's worse, an umbilical cord is shown, which points out that the corpse is a pregnant woman.

By then a scream is heard and Pikachu rushed towards the source as Ash tells Serena to call the police which she nodded, and as she left, Ash followed Pikachu where they came across what appeared to be a humanoid-looking Pokemon, where it is poised to attack another pregnant woman, and saw that the Pokemon is smeared with blood, which suggests that it is the one that killed the woman from a while ago.

The woman shrieked as the Pokemon is ready to feast at her and screamed for help.

"Help!"

"Rrr..."

"Someone help me!"

"Gggrrrr...rrr..."

"Someone please...help!"

"Gggrrraahhh...!"

"Kkkyyyaaaahhh!"

"Rrrrrr...!"

Ash then shouted to Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which the small Pokemon did, and despite scoring a direct hit, it did not deter the attacker, and Ash told Pikachu to use Tackle and aim for the Pokemon's leg, which Pikachu did, and it worked as the attacker loses its balance which allowed the pregnant woman to get away, and Ash helps her.

"Here…!"

"Thank you!"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You're not hurt?"

"I-I'm...okay..."

"Pikachu!"

"Pika-pi?"

Ash directs Pikachu to escort the woman to safety which he nodded and leads the pregnant woman away, and took out his Pokedex to study the attacker and the device spoke and identified the Pokemon and what type it is.

Pokedex: " ** _VOLCANCER...A WATER AND ROCK HYBRID-TYPE POKEMON...KNOWN FOR HAVING A TOUGH SHELL AND IS ARMED WITHNA SET OF PINCERS...AN ABLE FIGHTER THAT IS CAPABLE OF SNAPPING OBJECTS WITH ITS PINCERS..._** "

The attacking Pokemon is identified as **Volcancer** , and is a hybrid type of water and rock, in which it resembled a humanoid-looking crab, and is armed with a pair of crab pincers, and seeing that he has no other Pokemon at the moment, and feeling that Dragredder should be used only as a last resort, Ash took out his belt buckle and fasten it around his waist before pressing the button, where he in his armored form, red inner armor with gray outer armor, and Ash began to fight off Volcancer, where he finds out that its shell is somewhat tough.

"Whoa!"

"..."

"Thus Pokemon's tough!"

"..."

"Just like a real crab...!"

"Rrr..."

"Darn...I can't just use Dragredder recklessly...!"

"Rrr..."

However, someone arrived, and Volcancer stopped attacking, in which Ash turn around to see who arrived, and saw that the entrant is wearing an armor similar to his, in which its inner armor is black, but his outer armor is brown, matching the color of Volcancer. Moreover, the entrant's outer armor resembled a crab's shell and his helmet resembled a crab's head, and you can see a shears-like device attached to the entrant's left forearm.

Ash glanced at him and at Volcancer, and began to suspect that the entrant may be behind the attacks and demanded an explanation from him.

"Hey you!"

"..."

"Are you the owner of that Pokemon?"

"..."

"Are you responsible for the series of killings?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"..."

The entrant said nothing and began to attack Ash, and while he did block the attacks, the armored entrant appeared to be a good fighter and continued to assault Ash, just as Volcancer joins in and did a two-on-one attack on Ash.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while your treated to another steamy scene, the story goes forward as another character appeared and has the same belt buckle as Ash and Ren. Moreover, the Pokemon seemed to be in cahoots with the new entrant and now Ash is at a disadvantage as he seemingly refused to use full force given that he might hurt someone even if that person is encased in armor.

Can Ash wake up and fight back seriously?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ash tries to take on both Volcancer and its master, but will he be able to fend them off?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	17. The Crab Attacker

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the story advancing as the new character has been INTRODUCED and this is where Ash gets another situation on what to do given the sudden turn of events.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 17:**_ _ **Kani no kōgeki-sha  
**_

As Ash directs Pikachu to escort the woman to safety which he nodded and leads the pregnant woman away, Ash uses the chance to take out his Pokedex to study the attacker and the device spoke and identified the Pokemon and what type it is.

Pokedex: " ** _VOLCANCER...A WATER AND ROCK HYBRID-TYPE POKEMON...KNOWN FOR HAVING A TOUGH SHELL ANDNIS ARMED WITHNA SET OF PINCERS...AN ABLE FIGHTER THAT IS CAPABLE OF SNAPPING OBJECTS WITH ITS PINCERS..._** "

The attacking Pokemon is identified as **Volcancer** , and is a hybrid type of water and rock, in which it resembled a humanoid-looking crab, and is armed with a pair of crab pincers, and seeing that he has no other Pokemon at the moment, and feeling that Dragredder should be used only as a last resort, Ash took out his belt buckle and fasten it around his waist before pressing the button, where he in his armored form, red inner armor with gray outer armor, and Ash began to fight off Volcancer, where he finds out that its shell is somewhat tough.

"Whoa!"

"..."

"Thus Pokemon's tough!"

"..."

"Just like a real crab...!"

"Rrr..."

"Darn...I can't just use Dragredder recklessly...!"

"Rrr..."

However, someone arrived, and Volcancer stopped attacking, in which Ash turn around to see who arrived, and saw that the entrant is wearing an armor similar to his, in which its inner armor is black, but his outer armor is brown, matching the color of Volcancer. Moreover, the entrant's outer armor resembled a crab's shell and his helmet resembled a crab's head, and you can see a shears-like device attached to the entrant's left forearm.

Ash glanced at him and at Volcancer, and began to suspect that the entrant may be behind the attacks and demanded an explanation from him.

"Hey you!"

"..."

"Are you the owner of that Pokemon?"

"..."

"Are you responsible for the series of killings?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"..."

The entrant said nothing and began to attack Ash, and while he did block the attacks, the armored entrant appeared to be a good fighter and continued to assault Ash, just as Volcancer joins in and did a two-on-one attack on Ash.

The armored Ash was starting to get overwhelmed due to his seemingly reluctance to fight the armored attacker as he seemed to focus his attention on Volcancer. There the armored attacker made a sneak attack on the armored Ash and soon the two began to pin down Ash, and are poised to deliver a death blow and are about to advance when Dark Wing came and executed a Sonic Wave, and the sound causes the two to get dizzy and back away, where Ren, in his armored form, shows up, wielding the Wing Lancer and struck Volcancer, but narrowly misses the other guy.

Ash was bewildered and asks Ren what is going on here, asking why the entrant has the same belt as his and Ren.

"What are you doing? Why do you hesitate?"

"Ren!"

"Fight back if you want to stay alive"

"That guy…he has an armor.. and uses the same belt buckle like mine!"

"I know…he's like us!"

"What?"

"He's Pincer Knight!"

"Huh?"

Ren identifies the attacker as **Pincer Knight** , and said that he is behind the series of attacks that left several victims disemboweled, and that Volcancer is the culprit, with Pincer Knight giving the orders, making him an indirect murderer, which shocked Ash, as Pincer Knight stares at the two, and for some reason, he appeared to halt his aggression and is starting to back away feeling that he is outmatched against the two seeing that it is possible that he could be overwhelmed should they summon their Pokemon.

"So…you have an ally…we'll settle this later."

Pincer Knight ordered Volcancer to cover their escape and fired explosive bubbles which Ren dodges while Ash was hit squarely and is thrown against the wall, and by then Pincer Knight had already escaped. Ash deactivated his belt with Ren doing the same, and there he chastises Ash for being too soft, telling him that he will die so early if he keeps holding back and not fight at full force once he encounter Pincer Knight again.

Ash is baffled and asks Ren why there was another person having the same belt and if Volcancer is partnered with the attacker, and there Ren said that is it is likely the one who gave him and Ash the belt buckles is the one who gave the attacker the means, hence he is able to catch and made a partner out of Volcancer.

Ash then asks Ren if the person he is referring to is the same guy he encountered several days ago, giving the description, and Ren stared in surprise and accidentally revealed the person's name in question - **Sherman Clandestine**.

"He gave it to you?"

"Yes…he did."

"So…Sherman Clandestine is really serious…"

"Huh? Sherman Clandestine? Who is he?"

"Did you approached him? Did you demanded that you get a belt buckle from him?"

"Wait…I don't know that guy…he just appeared and threw the buckle at me and disappeared."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ash blinked his eyes as he had no idea that the person who gave him the belt buckle had a name, and told Ren he do not know the guy, and seeing that Ash is telling the truth, Ren decided to leave, but Ash stops him, and asks him how he know about the attacker's name, and there he told Ash that he encountered Pincer Knight a few days ago, and he suspected that Pincer Knight could be the guy at a nearby shop.

As Ren left, he heads towards the nearest shop, which is a pawn shop, where he noticed the door was slightly opened, and entered it, with Ash following, where they saw Serena slumped on the ground, unconscious, which caused Ash to get frantic and tries to wake her up, but noticed that her left temple is bruised and Ren wondered if Pincer Knight did this as Ash tries to wake Serena up, to no avail, as she remained unconscious.

By then a police detective came and entered the scene, showing his badge and asks Ren what is going on as he heard Ash screaming, and the police detective identifies himself as **Mosley Sudden** , and there Ren made an alibi saying that they saw the pawn shop's door was opened and found Serena unconscious. There Sudden said that a series of murders was happening here for the past few days, and he is investigating it, where he said that the pawn shop's owner, identified only as Chumlee, may be the culprit as he is missing since the murders occurred, which a suspicious Ren asks if he suspect a Pokemon is involved or not.

"So then…did a Pokemon do all of that?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you think a Pokemon is responsible for those killings?"

"What proof do you have?"

"…"

"I think this is what the suspect want us to think."

"Seriously?"

"That's what I believe."

Sudden said that there is no proof that a Pokemon did this, and if a Pokemon is involved, then it would have terrorize the place and there would be eyewitness accounts, and he concluded that this is what Chumlee wanted to make the crime look like - a Pokemon attack.

As Ren is unsure about what he is told, Ash began carrying Serena in his arms and went out, intending to take her to a hospital, and there Sudden told Ash that he will investigate who attacked Serena, which Ash nodded in gratitude and left, as Ren took his leave as well, seeing that having a detective around might hinder him, and as the two have left, Sudden began to look around and began investigating, as he wanted to know if there is a connection or not.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the hospital where Clement and Bonnie arrived, and there they were told by Ash about what happened, and they could not believe what they are hearing, and there Ash asks them to look after Serena as he is going out somewhere to do some investigation, which Clement tells Ash to be careful, which Ash nodded and promised that he will be careful in his journey and said that he will be back tonight.

"Ash…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Take Pikachu with you. You can't use that dragon Pokemon so suddenly."

"I know. I'll be back tonight."

"Okay, we'll look after Serena."

"Thanks."

Outside, Ash is leaving the hospital, and he is being watched by the police detective, who turns out to be Mosley Sudden, and after watching him leave, Sudden glanced at the hospital but then decided to go somewhere else, and leaves the vicinity without notice.

About an hour later, Ash is seen resting at a snack bar where he saw Yuri approaching him, and there she began talking to him, saying that she heard from Ren that he got a belt buckle from Sherman Clandestine, which Ash confirms it and there Yuri began telling him her full name as Yuri Clandestine, and that she is Sherman's younger sister, which Ash stared in surprise, and asks her what she knows about Sherman and why he gives the belt buckle to random persons.

Yuri sadly said that she has no idea herself other than what Ren told her, saying that Sherman was a caring older sibling who looks out for her, but about ten months ago he disappeared without warning, and the last time she talked to him was several weeks before his disappearance, and said that he will definitely be back and will protect her and will be by her side no matter what, and since then she has not heard from him.

However, she started to make investigations of her own six months ago when she found Ren, who happened to be sprawling on the ground one day after fighting and defeating a Pokemon and saw him having difficulty in taming Dark Wing, and since taking him to her place she learned that her brother somewhat resurfaced, and gave Ren a belt buckle and a Pokeball that led Ren to capturing Dark Wing and became what Ren stated to be a **_Poke-Fighter_** , and that he must defeat other Poke-Fighters to win and gain an ULTIMATE POWER to grant one's desire…or wish.

"What…? A Poke-Fighter..?"

"Yes."

"So then…Ren and I…"

"Yes…Ren is one…and if what he told me about you is true…then you have become one…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Ash…that you got embroiled in this…"

"Why did Ren become one?"

"Well…"

According to Yuri, while she has no full idea what motivated Ren to do this, she can tell that he is not doing this for selfish gains, but something important, as well as not using it to hurt other innocent people, and there she told Ash about Ren's designated name - **Poke-Fighter Dark Knight**. Yuri then told Ash because he was given a belt buckle by Sherman and having captured Dragredder, he is also given a designated name too - **Poke-Fighter Drago-Knight**.

Ash stared wide-eyed at hearing this and glanced at the Pokeball he is holding where Dragredder is stored, and then glanced at Yuri, as she gives him a worried look and said she is now worried now that she now has met two Poke-Fighters, and a third one have surfaced, Ren would get reckless and seek out to fight either one of them, and while Ren's actions may be reasonable given that Pincer Knight may be responsible for the series of killings, taking a life without hesitation might drive Ren to the edge may end up becoming an involuntary killer.

Ash clenched his fists as he sensed that this may be the reason why Ren attacked him after he captured Drgaredder a few weeks ago, and believing that Pincer Knight may be reasoned with, Ash said he will try to reason with Pincer Knight and see if he could persuade him to stop his foolish actions, which Yuri tried to caution the younger boy, worried that they are not sure if Pincer Knight intend to listen to anyone, but Ash assured that he could succeed if given the right approach.

"But Ash…from what Ren told me…the third one may be a criminal…and even attacked you…"

"I know…but I might persuade him to listen…"

"Can you…?"

"I know I can."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I know I can do it."

"Ash…"

"I'll be fine."

However, Ren showed up and confronted Ash, grabbing the younger boy by his collar and told him to stop acting childish and foolish, reminding him that he is now in a WAR, and said that other potential entrants have no intention of doing THAT once they are chosen to become one, which Ash resented it and told Ren that anything is possible and believe that he can persuade Pincer Knight to stop his actions and try to stop this BATTLE, which Ren scoffs at Ash's foolish remark.

"I know I can do it!"

"Are you really stupid, kid?"

"What was that?"

"You saw what happened earlier…Pincer Knight sent a Pokemon to eat victims…and even tried to kill you. How can you say that he would listen to the likes of you?"

"Because I believe I can do it! Violence is not always the answer!"

"In Pokemon battles…anything goes…and negotiations are out of the battlefield!"

"You won't know unless you try!"

"You fucking idiot!"

As Yuri stood up and tries to pry the two apart, this caused a particular scene where other customers took notice and felt that the two may be siblings or relatives of sorts, and they felt that they should take their arguments elsewhere as their antics is disrupting the peace of the snack bar, and some of the elderly customers sighed seeing and believing that the youth today are more brazen than the ones in their generation.

"Oh my…"

"Goodness…"

"Look at that…"

"So immature and uncultured…"

"Youngsters these days…"

"They are more brazen that the youth of yesteryears…"

"What rude customers…"

"Someone call the bouncers…"

Not far, a pair of eyes is seen watching the scene where Ren and Ash are physically bickering with Yuri praying the two apart, and the unseen person left the scene as the person seemed to have a plan that would deal with the two aforementioned targets.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it is filled with action, yet it ended abruptly as the attacker retreated out of fear of being overwhelmed by numbers given that Ren and Ash have their Pokemon while he only has one.

Ash is seemingly facing another situation, as he is unwittingly put in a situation where he must face other possible entrants who have belt buckles and summon armor and Pokemon. He is now a Poke-Fighter and is told to face others which also means that he may have to fight Ren as well in addition to Pincer Knight and his Volcancer.

And the mysterious person whom Ash encountered at the hotel is identified, as Sherman Clandestine, who gave Ash the belt buckle and now Yuri seemingly feels worried that Ash might get into bigger trouble if he is dragged in to this mess.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ash decides to try reasoning with Pincer Knight in the hopes of gaining an ally and make him see the errors of his ways, while Ren is being targeted by someone, so expect more action to appear…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	18. Bargain

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here it picks up where the last chapter left, and this time Ash gets to show a side of himself where he would overcome anything, and is attempting to put a stop to the senseless fighting, which Ren finds it absurd that Ash can persuade Pincer Knight to stop his activities.

Read on to see if Ash can succeed or not.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 18:**_ _ **Bāgen  
**_

"What…? A Poke-Fighter..?"

"Yes."

"So then…Ren and I…"

"Yes…Ren is one…and if what he told me about you is true…then you have become one…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Ash…that you got embroiled in this…"

"Why did Ren become one?"

"Well…"

According to Yuri, while she has no full idea what motivated Ren to do this, she can tell that he is not doing this for selfish gains, but something important, as well as not using it to hurt other innocent people, and there she told Ash about Ren's designated name - **Poke-Fighter Dark Knight**. Yuri then told Ash because he was given a belt buckle by Sherman and having captured Dragredder, he is also given a designated name too - **Poke-Fighter Drago-Knight**.

Ash stared wide-eyed at hearing this and glanced at the Pokeball he is holding where Dragredder is stored, and then glanced at Yuri, as she gives him a worried look and said she is now worried now that she now has met two Poke-Fighters, and a third one have surfaced, Ren would get reckless and seek out to fight either one of them, and while Ren's actions may be reasonable given that Pincer Knight may be responsible for the series of killings, taking a life without hesitation might drive Ren to the edge may end up becoming an involuntary killer.

Ash clenched his fists as he sensed that this may be the reason why Ren attacked him after he captured Dragredder a few weeks ago, and believing that Pincer Knight may be reasoned with, Ash said he will try to reason with Pincer Knight and see if he could persuade him to stop his foolish actions, which Yuri tried to caution the younger boy, worried that they are not sure if Pincer Knight intend to listen to anyone, but Ash assured that he could succeed if given the right approach.

"But Ash…from what Ren told me…the third one may be a criminal…and even attacked you…"

"I know…but I might persuade him to listen…"

"Can you…?"

"I know I can."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I know I can do it."

"Ash…"

"I'll be fine."

However, Ren showed up and confronted Ash, grabbing the younger boy by his collar and told him to stop acting childish and foolish, reminding him that he is now in a WAR, and said that other potential entrants have no intention of doing THAT once they are chosen to become one, which Ash resented it and told Ren that anything is possible and believe that he can persuade Pincer Knight to stop his actions and try to stop this BATTLE, which Ren scoffs at Ash's foolish remark.

"I know I can do it!"

"Are you really stupid, kid?"

"What was that?"

"You saw what happened earlier…Pincer Knight sent a Pokemon to eat victims…and even tried to kill you. How can you say that he would listen to the likes of you?"

"Because I believe I can do it! Violence is not always the answer!"

"In Pokemon battles…anything goes…and negotiations are out of the battlefield!"

"You won't know unless you try!"

"You fucking idiot!"

As Yuri stood up and tries to pry the two apart, this caused a particular scene where other customers took notice and felt that the two may be siblings or relatives of sorts, and they felt that they should take their arguments elsewhere as their antics is disrupting the peace of the snack bar, and some of the elderly customers sighed seeing and believing that the youth today are more brazen than the ones in their generation.

"Oh my…"

"Goodness…"

"Look at that…"

"So immature and uncultured…"

"Youngsters these days…"

"They are more brazen that the youth of yesteryears…"

"What rude customers…"

"Someone call the bouncers…"

Not far, a pair of eyes is seen watching the scene where Ren and Ash are physically bickering with Yuri praying the two apart, and the unseen person left the scene as the person seemed to have a plan that would deal with the two aforementioned targets.

Yuri had a difficult time prying the two apart, and they stopped bickering when a patrolman passed by and asks if there is something a matter, which Yuri smiled and said that there is nothing wrong here, which made the patrolman get suspicious.

"Ah, no…nothing is wrong here."

"…"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Just make sure you do not cause a disturbance to the other customers."

"I will."

"…"

Seeing that things are okay here, the patrolman left and Yuri sighed in relief, and told Ren not go too rough on Ash, in which he rolled his eyes and left, and there Ash tells Yuri that he will go on to try in persuading Pincer Knight to stop his indirect attack on civilians, which made her feel more worried, seeing that Ash is somewhat pacifistic, whereas Ren is brash and serious. As Ash took his leave, Yuri could only watch the younger boy disappeared through the crowd, and hoped that nothing bad happens to him and Ren.

-x-

At Team Rocket HQ, the scene shows that Giovanni is getting rather impatient for he had not heard anything from Mosley Sudden, the police investigator he paid to observe Ash, and he is beginning to wonder if Sudden decided to quit the assignment that was assigned to him, and Butch commented that Sudden may have quit feeling that the money sent to him has gotten to his head, which Giovanni thinks it is absurd, as Sudden would have inform him if he chose to quit such an easy assignment.

"Maybe he thinks he's rich after getting his pay, boss. I think he quit."

"That's absurd…if he wants to quit he would have told me directly."

"That's how cops are like these days."

"How so?"

"That's my gut feeling. I had this feeling since you spoke to that guy weeks ago."

"…"

"If he wants to quit, let him. I don't like that guy one bit."

"…"

Butch told Giovanni that from the very start that he has a lot of misgivings toward Sudden, as well as him being a police investigator, there is a risk of Team Rocket being compromised, but Giovanni assured that Sudden would not stoop so low since he is being paid well, and if he intend to betray Team Rocket then he would have done it already.

By then the speaker blared and a voice spoke, as the caller turn out to be Cassidy, and she told Giovanni that she is in Lumiose, saying that she found Mosley Sudden within the area, which surprised both Giovanni and Butch, and Butch asks why she did that without telling the boss. Cassidy then told Butch that something happened, as while Sudden is still trailing Ash, she encountered what appeared to be a Pokemon that eats people, and the emergence of persons wearing armors that control Pokemon and are fighting each other.

Giovanni stared in disbelief and asks Cassidy if she is not making it up, and she replied that she is telling him based on what she saw, and said that she will investigate more and send him evidence, and for now she will follow Sudden and find out if he betrayed Team Rocket or not, and Giovanni reluctantly accepted and instructed her not to reveal her presence to Ash for now.

"Fine…just do not reveal yourself."

"I will, boss."

"If you get the chance to talk to Sudden, ask him why is he not reporting."

"Yeah, I will."

"And make sure not to show yourself to Ash Ketchum. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Fine."

"Over and out."

After that, Giovanni was somewhat intrigued, as this is the first time that he has heard about a Pokemon that EATS people, as he knows that Pokemon only eat berries and fruits, and certain foods, and even Butch is having doubts about what he just heard, yet he defended Cassidy, saying that he knows she would not make a baseless alibi and that she is loyal to Team Rocket.

Giovanni nodded and said that right now Cassidy would continue what she is doing and expects that she produce results, wanting to know if she is serious about her claims about Pokemon trainers wearing armors and Pokemon eating humans alive. If that report is true, then Giovanni believe that they can be controlled and Team Rocket would benefit from this.

Butch wondered if that is possible, and Giovanni said that this is a good opportunity for the organization, and if Team Rocket were to grab this opportunity, then Team Rocket can vanquish their rivals and even those who try to oppose him.

"If what Cassidy say is true, then we should take it."

"Seriously, boss?"

"Yes."

"Still…"

"If her claims are true and we find out the secret, then it would benefit Team rocket…and we can vanquish our rivals…"

"..okay…"

"I must find out the secret."

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a two-story house, where it showed that it is a combination of a tea shop and a residential house, and there it shows that Ash happened to stop by to have a drink, and when he called for someone, he is surprised to find out that the tender of the shop is none other than Yuri Clandestine!

Yuri herself is surprised by this and began to serve Ash some tea, where the two talked again and he learned that she lives here by herself, but also learned that Ren is staying here after catching Dark Wing, and as they talked more, Yuri learned that Ash is also an established Pokemon trainer as well as having learned that he won various gym battles, yet she is worried that his future is jeopardized after he captured Dragredder.

Ash smiled and assured to her that he can handle it as he reminded her that he will put a stop to the senseless fighting and that he could turn Pincer Knight into an ally, which Yuri can see how optimistic the younger boy is despite what he went through recently.

"Don't worry, Yuri…it'll be fine."

"But…"

"I had a lot of hardships…but I overcame them, so the crab-armored guy should be easy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I was able to catch Dragredder…so the crab-guy won't be a problem."

"Ash…"

"It's okay. I'll succeed…"

"…"

Despite the assurance, Yuri is still worried about Ash, but then she tells him that she is going to use the toilet, and when she left, Ash drank the tea and wondered if he should drop by the hospital to check on Serena, as he felt worried about her after finding her assaulted following his first encounter and battle with Pincer Knight and his Pokemon.

By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where he stepped out of the shop to get a better signal, and Ash stared wide-eyed as the caller turn out to be Pincer Knight himself, and he asks Ash why is he going through all the trouble just to get his attention and wanting to make peace with him. Pincer Knight even asks Ash if he is really willing to make peace with him and if he can convince him to stop fighting, and Ash said he is willing if Pincer Knight willingly stop his attack on every random civilians.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yeah…if you're willing to stop the attacks…"

"…"

"Hello…?"

"I don't know…if I stop fighting…my Pokemon might try to eat me…I had no choice…the Pokemon is so hungry that he forced me to find victims…I'm not sure I…"

"Don't worry! I'll help you!"

"Can I really trust you?"

"Yeah…you can trust me!"

Ash sees a glimmer of hope when Pincer Knight said that his reason why he let Volcancer attack anyone is because he is forced to and is unable to prevent his Pokemon from halting its hunger and said that the woman he saw at the shop might be an enemy, as well as the man who argued with Ash at the snack bar earlier, and Ash unintentionally revealed Ren and Yuri's full names, assuring to Pincer Knight that they are not enemies, but allies.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ren and Yuri are not bad persons!"

"…"

"Please believe me!"

"…"

"Can you hear me?"

"Can we…meet somewhere…I wish to meet you in person…"

"Sure!"

Pincer Knight then told Ash that he wants to meet with him at a specified place so that they can talk privately and discuss how to put a stop to the battle, which Ash readily accepted, and as the line was cut, Ash hurried out of the tea shop to meet with Pincer Knight. As Yuri came out, she is baffled and wondered where Ash went, unaware that he is set to meet with Pincer Knight as he is hoping to gain an ally in putting a stop to the senseless fight and killing.

"Where did Ash go…?"

Yuri sighed as she decided to clean up the table and remind Ash to pay up once he shows up at the tea shop again, and wondered what Ren is up to as she has not heard from him for a few hours til now. She hoped that Ren is not doing anything foolish such as picking a fight with Ash, as she has seen what Ren is capable of.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ash gets to learn about Yuri and Ren's living quarters, and just now Pincer Knight is willing to stop his actions if Ash an help him. Could Ash really succeeded in gaining a new ally? Also Team rocket are starting to become aware about the so-called Poke-Fighters and their Pokemon, which spells trouble for Ash.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ash meets with Pincer Knight. Will their meeting gain ground and forge an alliance?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	19. Ambush

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here it picks up where the last chapter left, and this time Ash gets to show a side of himself where he would overcome anything, and is attempting to put a stop to the senseless fighting, but he would soon learn that his actions may have a price, should he choose the wrong person to make a deal with…

Read on to see if Ash can succeed or not.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 19** **:** **Machibuse** **  
**_

As Ash is pondering his next move, he is startled when his cellphone rang and he answered it, where he stepped out of the shop to get a better signal, and Ash stared wide-eyed as the caller turn out to be Pincer Knight himself, and he asks Ash why is he going through all the trouble just to get his attention and wanting to make peace with him. Pincer Knight even asks Ash if he is really willing to make peace with him and if he can convince him to stop fighting, and Ash said he is willing if Pincer Knight willingly stop his attack on every random civilians.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yeah…if you're willing to stop the attacks…"

"…"

"Hello…?"

"I don't know…if I stop fighting…my Pokemon might try to eat me…I had no choice…the Pokemon is so hungry that he forced me to find victims…I'm not sure I…"

"Don't worry! I'll help you!"

"Can I really trust you?"

"Yeah…you can trust me!"

Ash sees a glimmer of hope when Pincer Knight said that his reason why he let Volcancer attack anyone is because he is forced to and is unable to prevent his Pokemon from halting its hunger and said that the woman he saw at the shop might be an enemy, as well as the man who argued with Ash at the snack bar earlier, and Ash unintentionally revealed Ren and Yuri's full names, assuring to Pincer Knight that they are not enemies, but allies.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ren and Yuri are not bad persons!"

"…"

"Please believe me!"

"…"

"Can you hear me?"

"Can we…meet somewhere…I wish to meet you in person…"

"Sure!"

Pincer Knight then told Ash that he wants to meet with him at a specified place so that they can talk privately and discuss how to put a stop to the battle, which Ash readily accepted, and as the line was cut, Ash hurried out of the tea shop to meet with Pincer Knight. As Yuri came out, she is baffled and wondered where Ash went, unaware that he is set to meet with Pincer Knight as he is hoping to gain an ally in putting a stop to the senseless fight and killing.

"Where did Ash go…?"

Yuri sighed as she decided to clean up the table and remind Ash to pay up once he shows up at the tea shop again, and wondered what Ren is up to as she has not heard from him for a few hours til now. She hoped that Ren is not doing anything foolish such as picking a fight with Ash, as she has seen what Ren is capable of.

By then, a customer came in and Yuri accommodate him as she offered him a cup of tea, which the customer accepted, and as he drank the tea, he gave her the payment and there he spoke to Yuri, in which the customer is revealed to be Mosley Sudden, as he showed her his badge, and asks her if she is Yuri, in which she nodded, and Sudden said that he is conducting an investigation over the disappearance of Sherman Clandestine and he asks her if she is related to Sherman.

This gauges her reaction as she too is investigating Sherman's disappearance and told Sudden that she is Sherman's younger sibling and asks Sudden if he is really searching for him and if he found any lead that would lead to his current whereabouts.

"Eh? Did you say you found leads relating to my missing brother?"

"Sort of…and though I can't say I found a breakthrough, the clues I gathered so far might help me lead to where he might be hiding…"

"Really…?"

"Well…"

"Please…tell me…"

"Um…if you would come with me…I might show you the clues which you might recognize…and if you do recognize them…it might help in my investigation…"

"…"

"If you wish to find Sherman…"

Sudden said that he managed to piece together some clues on where Sherman might be staying and invited her to come along at the police station so that she can see the clues, which Yuri obliges, as she thank him for coming all the way here must to tell her about Sherman, in which Sudden said it is nothing as he is just doing his job.

"Thank you, sir…for coming all the way here…"

"Ah…no, it's…"

"It really mean a lot to me…"

"Please…I'm just doing my job…"

"Please lead the way, sir."

"Okay."

"Sherman…my brother…"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a road where Ren is riding his motorcycle and is heading for the pawnshop where Serena was found unconscious, as he has a feeling that he may have overlooked something, and as he is driving, Volcancer suddenly showed up and uses his pincers to grab the lower part of the motorcycle which caused Ren to be thrown off and fell onto the road, and since he is wearing a helmet, he escaped potential head injury.

As Ren got up, he saw Volcancer, and there the Pokemon fired scores of bubbles that are the size of baseballs, and instinctively, Ren evaded them, just as the bubbles exploded, and the impact sends Ren to the opposite lane, where a passing truck honked as the truck is about to ram him. Ren managed to get out of the way, and narrowly survived from being run over as the truck and his assistant shouted at Ren for doing such a stupid stunt.

"Hey!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"Kill yourself somewhere else!"

"Don't drag us down in your stupidity!"

"Crazy pedestrian!"

"Go home and whack off!"

"Stupid suicide fan!"

Ren turn around and sees that Volcancer is already gone, and after a minute he slowly guessed that Pincer Knight has figured out Ren's identity as Dark Knight, and wondered how his identity is discovered, as he never told anyone about it.

Heading for the pawnshop, Ren went inside and looked around, and there he noticed something near the wall and saw a small crack beside the portion if the wall that was covered in cement. Sensing that something is amiss, Ren grabbed a nearby hammer and began banging on the cracked wall and after 85 seconds he managed to bore a hole and found a hand inside.

"What the…?"

Ren then pulled the body out where a chubby man is stored, and his body is starting to decompose and this caused Ren to make a startling discovery, and he went outside and called the attention of a passing policeman and the rest of the events began to play out.

-x-

Meanwhile, Ash is seen entering an abandoned parking space, he began to call out for someone, saying that he is here to negotiate and want to form an alliance, even offering to vouch for him should Ren asks questions.

"Hello! I'm here! You can come out! I want to talk to you!"

Suddenly, Pincer Knight appeared behind Ash and struck him on the side of his head, sending Ash careening towards a huge cart where Ash fell on top, and he is quite dazed but saw his attacker, and there Ash tries to persuade Pincer Knight that he is here to talk and not to fight, but his words fell on deaf ears as Pincer Knight cut a rope and a huge debris fell on top of the 14-year old boy, in which it turns out that it was a trap.

Pincer Knight watches on seeing that Ash would not survive the impact, and sneered at it seeing that he has won and eliminated one target. However, the debris exploded as Dragredder broke out and it is revealed that Ash activated his Poke-ball at the last minute and Dragredder shielded him just as Ash initiated his transformation into Drago-Knight.

Now Drago-Knight is pissed as he felt betrayed and confronted Pincer Knight, demanding an explanation on why he did that, yet Pincer Knignt said nothing as he has no intention of talking, and this made Ash angry at him.

"Hey!"

"…"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"…"

"I thought you said you wanted to talk so we can work this out?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

Pincer Knight said nothing as he charged toward his target and presses for an attack, which Drago-Knight backed away, trying to hold him off and tried to talk some sense into him, and even tried to reach through him verbally, reiterating that he is not here to fight, and only wanted to make a peaceful alliance, yet his efforts were in vain as Pincer Knight said nothing despite Ash's attempts to try calming him down which proved to be fruitless.

"Stop!"

"…"

"I said I'm not here to fight!"

"…"

"Please stop this!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

By then Volcancer showed up and struck Drago-Knight from behind, and there Pincer Knight finally spoke, as he gives his Pokemon a command which the Pokemon obliges, in which Drago-Knight was quite dazed to hear him speak.

"Volcancer…Claw cutter…"

Volcancer's body glowed and fired something from his body, in which Pincer Knight caught with his right arm, where you can see that his right forearm is covered in a gauntlet that resembled a rather huge weapon that resembled a crab's claw, and there he began to attack Drago-Knight and beats him up cruelly, with Volcancer joining the fray, and the two took turns in beating him up, which they slowly gain the upper hand, and there Pincer Knight gave his Pokemon the next command.

"Volcancer…Bubble Bombs…"

"Rrroooaarr…!"

Volcancer roared and spits out several ball-sized bubbles from its mouth which struck its target, producing strong explosions and the impact sends Drago-Knight back and struck a pillar. There Drago-Knight is slowly getting pissed and as he gets up, he screamed at Pincer Knight and demanded to know if he is really serious about this yet he got no response, which further infuriated him.

"You…!"

"…"

"Is this your idea of wanting to have a peaceful talk?"

"…"

"Then what you said earlier is just a lie?"

"…"

"Fine…have it your way!"

"…"

Seeing that this is getting nowhere, Drago-Knight took out his Pokeball just as Pincer Knight is about to hit him, and there Dragredder came out and used its tail to whip Pincer Knight aside, and as Pincer Knight was down, he was alert enough to see that the dragon-Pokemon is about to spit a fireball and he managed to dodge it which caused a huge hole on the concrete floor.

Drago-Knight then gets up and gives Dragredder a command which the Pokemon obliges.

"Dragreder…Drag Claw!"

"Rrrroooaarr!"

Dragreeder's body glowed and threw an object towards Drago-knight, which he caught it, and it was a gauntlet that resembled Dragredder's head, which turns out to be one of his weapons, the **Drag Claw** , and by then Dragredder went beside its master and Drago-Knight made a punching gesture, and the Drag Claw, glowed with flames, just as Dragreder is about to spit a huge fireball, and sensing that the situation is not good, Pincer Knight gives Volcancer a command.

"Volcancer… **Shell Guard**!"

As Volcancer's roared, his body glow and threw an object at Pincer Knight, which was a shield that resembled Volcancer's back, and Pincer Knight shields himself as Drago-Knight and Dragredder threw the fireballs at their target, and the impact was somewhat defected, yet it was still strong enough to send Pincer Knight back and collided with a car, and Pincer Knight saw that his shield was smoking hot, and realized that the shield might give in if struck again.

He then saw Drago-Knight and Dragredder approaching them, and seeing that he is at a disadvantage, Pincer Knight recalled his Pokemon back to his Pokeball and ran off, smashing a pillar which caused a portion of the roof to give in, and Dragredder uses its flame blasts to char the debris away, and as the smoke cleared, Drago-knight sees that Pincer Knight escaped, and he recalls Dragredder back to his Pokeball before deactivating his armor.

Ash was livid as he could not believe that Pincer Knight had betrayed him and played him for a fool, and recalling what Ren told him earlier, the younger boy refuse to accept that Ren is correct, and he is determined to prove him wrong as he leaves the parking area to head out to see what he can do to put a stop to this madness of a battle royal.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ash gets in to trouble after Pincer Knight seemingly tricked him into thinking that he wants a peaceful alliance, yet Ash somehow drives him away. He now realizes that there are people who would take advantage of his kindness yet Ash simply refuses to admit his own naiveté as being the reason why he got suckered into an ambush.

Ren found someone buried inside the pawnshop. What would this mean?

And would Yuri be able to find leads that would lead her to her missing brother?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

This arc reaches its conclusion as both Ash and Ren learn Pincer Knight's identity, and that Ash would discover something that he never thought would expect…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	20. Revelation

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Pincer Knight arc is coming to a close, as Ash is in a bind as he is still hesitant to fight back until the last minute, which he still has no idea who Pincer Knight is, but read on as the answer to that riddle is about to be revealed.

More from Team Rocket as they are starting to get involved is the mystery is about to be solved….

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 20: Keiji_**

Volcancer roared and spits out several ball-sized bubbles from its mouth which struck its target, producing strong explosions and the impact sends Drago-Knight back and struck a pillar. There Drago-Knight is slowly getting pissed and as he gets up, he screamed at Pincer Knight and demanded to know if he is really serious about this yet he got no response, which further infuriated him.

"You…!"

"…"

"Is this your idea of wanting to have a peaceful talk?"

"…"

"Then what you said earlier is just a lie?"

"…"

"Fine…have it your way!"

"…"

Seeing that this is getting nowhere, Drago-Knight took out his Pokeball just as Pincer Knight is about to hit him, and there Dragredder came out and used its tail to whip Pincer Knight aside, and as Pincer Knight was down, he was alert enough to see that the dragon-Pokemon is about to spit a fireball and he managed to dodge it which caused a huge hole on the concrete floor.

Drago-Knight then gets up and gives Dragredder a command which the Pokemon obliges.

"Dragreder…Drag Claw!"

"Rrrroooaarr!"

Dragreeder's body glowed and threw an object towards Drago-knight, which he caught it, and it was a gauntlet that resembled Dragredder's head, which turns out to be one of his weapons, the **Drag Claw** , and by then Dragredder went beside its master and Drago-Knight made a punching gesture, and the Drag Claw, glowed with flames, just as Dragreder is about to spit a huge fireball, and sensing that the situation is not good, Pincer Knight gives Volcancer a command.

"Volcancer… **Shell Guard**!"

As Volcancer's roared, his body glow and threw an object at Pincer Knight, which was a shield that resembled Volcancer's back, and Pincer Knight shields himself as Drago-Knight and Dragredder threw the fireballs at their target, and the impact was somewhat deflected, yet it was still strong enough to send Pincer Knight back and collided with a car, and Pincer Knight saw that his shield was smoking hot, and realized that the shield might give in if struck again.

He then saw Drago-Knight and Dragredder approaching them, and seeing that he is at a disadvantage, Pincer Knight recalled his Pokemon back to his Pokeball and ran off, smashing a pillar which caused a portion of the roof to give in, and Dragredder uses its flame blasts to char the debris away, and as the smoke cleared, Drago-knight sees that Pincer Knight escaped, and he recalls Dragredder back to his Pokeball before deactivating his armor.

Ash was livid as he could not believe that Pincer Knight had betrayed him and played him for a fool, and recalling what Ren told him earlier, the younger boy refuse to accept that Ren is correct, and he is determined to prove him wrong as he leaves the parking area to head out to see what he can do to put a stop to this madness of a battle royal.

Ash looked around, seeing that the coast appeared to be cleared, and sighing in annoyance, he picked up a parked bicycle and pedaled his way back to town, where a car coincidentally passed by, where the driver turn out to be Mosley Sudden, and he appeared to be in a hurry as he drove past Ash, almost knocking him aside, which annoyed Ash as he shouted at the driver to be careful, but unfortunately he failed to recognize Sudden due to Ash being on the opposite side.

However, a Team Rocket member happened to be at the area, who turn out to be Cassidy, and with her is her Pokemon partner, **Siam** (an evolved Pokemon that resembled a Siamese cat, but coincidentally has roughly the same body alteration as Meowth, in which he can walk and talk like a human) and both recognized Sudden, and there they decided to secretly pursue him in order to find out why he he has not contacted Giovanni for several days as well as to know what he is up to all this time.

"Cassidy...look..."

"Mosley Sudden."

"So he is here...but what is he up to...?"

"I say we follow him, Siam...and get the truth out of him. He owes Team Rocket an explanation on why he hasn't called the boss for the past few days."

"I'm in."

"Let's go, Siam."

"At least this should be interesting..."

"Hopefully."

However, they failed to notice Ash, and the two Team Rocket members, who arrived at Lumiose since yesterday, began to pursue Sudden, as they intend to get answers from him to know if he betrayed the organization or if he has an ulterior motive.

-x-

In the minutes that passed, Sudden is driving his car, and he seemed to be in a good mood, as if something GOOD has happened, and by coincidence Ren Akinson happened to pass by the area, and there Sudden was a bit surprised to see him, and likewise, so is Ren as he saw Yuri Clandestine at the back seat, unconscious, in which Ren glanced at Sudden, seeing him reacting towards Ren as he sped away, and Ren glared as he slowly pieced the clues and pursues Sudden.

Cassidy and Siam saw this and decided to follow them, intrigued at seeing Sudden reacting in a shocked way upon seeing Ren, and Siam speculated that Sudden may have been involved in some illegal transaction and may be on the run which might explain why he hasn't contacted Giovanni, though Cassidy reiterated that they speak directly with Sudden as soon he is alone so as to get the truth out from him.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Siam."

"Why not?"

"We don't know what Sudden is up to...and until then we follow him."

"You think he's on the run from the mafia or something?"

"Whatever. What we want to know is if he betrayed Team Rocket's trust or not."

"Is that so? Fine."

"Just keep an eye on him and that other guy."

"Okie dokie."

The scene shifts nearby where Sudden tries to shake off his pursuer, and this soon attracted Ash's attention seeing Sudden, but also baffled at seeing Ren chasing him, and he decided to join in the chase, which lasted almost two minutes, as Ren brought out his Poke-ball and summoned Dark Wing and had the Pokemon distract Sudden, in which the bat-type Pokemon swooped and startled Sudden, causing him to swerve and his car ended up nearly tilting over the pier.

There Ren confronted Sudden just as Ash arrived, and he asks Ren what is he thinking and why assault a police investigator. There Ren told Ash what he deduced and pointed Yuri inside the car, surprising Ash and there he said that Sudden is the one who may have assaulted Serena earlier.

"Look inside."

"What...Yuri!"

"He's the one who assaulted your friend at the pawnshop ealier."

"Serena...by...him...?"

"And it all fit together. He's the one who killed the pawnshop owner. He is also behind the spate of attacks on various victims."

"Are you...?"

"That guy is Pincer Knight."

"!"

Despite being found out, Sudden was cool enough and got off the car, and seeing that there is no point in keeping the deception, and he told the two that he will meet them again, bringing out his Poke-ball and walked away. Ash stared in shock at the realization that Sudden is Pincer Knight all along. Ren grabbed Ash by his collar and berated him when he asks the younger teen if he is the one who told Sudden about Ren and Yuri, in which he reiterated that this is a REAL WAR and Poke-Fighters cannot co-exist.

He then picked up Yuri and walked away, telling Ash that if he wants to commit suicide, then do so but not to involve him and Yuri, and told Ash that he is definitely a lost cause.

"You really are an idiot...and an adolescent asshole."

"..."

"I already told you those chosen by Clandestine cannot co-exist."

"..."

"You really are a lost cause."

"..."

"If you want to die...go ahead, but don't drag us down with you!"

"..."

Nearby, Cassidy and Siam watched the scene with intrigue, having saw Ash involved somehow, Ren commanding what appeared to be a strong Pokemon, and Sudden holding a Poke-ball of his own, which then fueled their suspicion that Sudden may be involved in other activities besides Team Rocket, and they intend to know more so as to inform Giovanni of what they discovered so far.

"Hmm..."

"Did you see and hear that, Cassidy?"

"Sure did, Siam."

"Looks like Sudden got himself in a bit of a mess."

"I agree. This proves that Sudden can't be trusted."

"Let's follow him and see if we can pry some info out of him."

"Good idea, Siam."

"Come on."

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the hospital where Ash arrived and find out that Serena has regained consciousness, and he is relieved about it, which she smiled and apologized for making him worried, which Ash said it is okay, and he asks her and Clemont about how things are going, such as if the culprit who attacked Serena is identified, in which Serena and Clemont glanced at each other, as if they were hesitant to say something.

There the two took a deep breath and told them something about the case.

"Well..."

"About that..."

"You see..."

"Huh? Clement...Serena...what's wrong...?"

"Um, Ash..."

"The thing is...Serena was..."

"..."

"What's wrong, you two?"

By then Mosley Sudden arrived as he appeared to have some business, but then paused upon seeing Ash, which caused the two to stare at each other, with Ash glaring and clench his fists as he still could not believe that Sudden is Pincer Knight all this time, and wanted to question him on why he attacked him for no reason, but then Serena spoke to Sudden and made insinuations that his appearance at the pawn shop is no coincidence.

Sudden stared at Serena and asks what is she implying, and spoke in a tone as if he felt offended, but she pointed out that since she was attacked at the pawn shop, Clement called the police station and found out that the case has not been filed and that Sudden is not stationed here at Lumiose. This made Ash stare is surprise as Serena said that she now deduced that the one who struck her was Sudden himself.

By then, two Lumiose investigators showed up, as it turn out to be an entrapment as they investigated Sudden and learned that he is actually stationed at a city where Giovanni's town is located, and that he is actually on leave, and they receive evidence that Sudden is the one who killed the pawnshop owner and they told him to turn himself in.

"Mr. Mosley Sudden..."

"We have evidence that you are the one who killed Mr. Chumlee inside that pawnshop..."

"And we believe that it is you who assaulted that girl."

"Moreover, we contacted your station at Pallet, and found out that you were on leave."

"A murder...an assault on a minor...usurpation of authority...those are serious offenses."

"Please come with us."

"And do not resist."

"..."

Sudden seemed to look glum and defeated, but then he ran off to escape, and the two investigators chase after him, with Ash following, as he want to get answers too, and this caused Serena and Clement to wonder what just happened and why is Ash going after Sudden.

"Looks like the case is solved."

"Yeah, but...huh?"

"Ash!"

"Ash..."

"Serena...why is he...?"

"I hope he doesn't lose his cool..."

"I suppose he wants a shot at that guy for hitting you..."

"Ash..."

Nearby, Cassidy and Siam saw the whole thing and followed as well, seeing that they are close to getting answers, and having heard everything, they now have a reason to be wary towards Sudden and intend to get more proof to show to Giovanni that Sudden cannot be trusted at all.

"Oh dear."

"Poor Sudden."

"Don't be, Siam. That guy is indeed a fool."

"Yeah. So what now, Cassidy?"

"We go after him."

"Okay. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Another wild goose chase...hah!"

-x-

Outside, the scene shifts to a nearby park where Sudden is running but the two investigators are pursuing him until the chase leads to a nearby building where Sudden is cornered, and the two investigators slowly approached him as they urge him to surrender and answer the charges levied against him, saying that the evidence is quite strong that Sudden must answer them.

Sudden appeared to be desperate until he gave a sinister smirk, and the two investigators wondered if he is bucking under pressure, yet they approached cautiously as they anticipate that he may be armed with a weapon.

Suddenly, Volcancer emerged from a thick bush and dragged them in, where the two detectives can be heard screaming as they are being consumed by the hungry Pokemon.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHH!""

"MUNCH! MUNCH!"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHH!""

"MUNCH! MUNCH!"

You can see blood spurting and splattering and Sudden sighed in relief as he can now make his next move, but stopped as he saw a glaring Ash standing before him, and the two began a tense stare-off as a battle is about to commence.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the die is cast. Pincer Knight turns out to be the cop that Ash met earlier…and now he and Ash are about to face off after what the aspiring Pokemon trainer saw what Sudden did to the two cops, which further shows that Sudden is involved in the spate of attacks on civilians.

And with what pincer Knight did to him earlier, Ash is pretty pissed right now and this would result in a fight. Will Ash go all-out this time?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the Pincer Knight arc, as he would soon learn what's in store and how this would affect his journey and that of his friends…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	21. Fall By Betrayal

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story reaches its climax as Ash confronts Sudden, and this will result in a rather climatic battle between the two, and whether Ash is willing to stoop on Sudden's level or not. This may be Ash's moment to shine, unless…

Either way, this chapter will close up the Pincer Knight arc.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 21: Uragiri_** ** _ni yotte ochiru_**

Outside, the scene shifts to a nearby park where Sudden is running but the two investigators are pursuing him until the chase leads to a nearby building where Sudden is cornered, and the two investigators slowly approached him as they urge him to surrender and answer the charges levied against him, saying that the evidence is quite strong that Sudden must answer them.

Sudden appeared to be desperate until he gave a sinister smirk, and the two investigators wondered if he is bucking under pressure, yet they approached cautiously as they anticipate that he may be armed with a weapon.

Suddenly, Volcancer emerged from a thick bush and dragged them in, where the two detectives can be heard screaming as they are being consumed by the hungry Pokemon.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHH!""

"MUNCH! MUNCH!"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHH!"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHH!""

"MUNCH! MUNCH!"

You can see blood spurting and splattering and Sudden sighed in relief as he can now make his next move, but stopped as he saw a glaring Ash standing before him, and the two began a tense stare-off as a battle is about to commence.

As the two stare off, the scene shows that Cassidy and Siam are watching in secret, surprised to see Sudden wielding a Pokemon that just consumed two persons, and this made Cassidy worried as she realized that Sudden cannot be trusted at all, and Siam is in disbelief upon witnessing that a Pokemon is capable of eating people, which is normally impossible for a normal Pokemon.

"…"

"…"

"Did you…saw that…?"

"Yeah…as a Pokemon…there is no way I could do something like eating a human…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Hey, I'm just surprised as you are."

"That Sudden…just what is he…where did he…?"

"We better tail him, Cassidy…"

Cassidy and Siam then saw Sudden walking off, with a glaring Ash following him, in which they are heading towards a nearby park, and Cassidy told Siam to prepare the video-cam as they will record everything that they saw so as to show Giovanni what she and Siam discovered about Sudden, which the Siamese-cat Pokemon nodded, saying that this is one discovery he would not afford to miss.

"Siam…you got the video-cam?"

"Right here."

"Start filming…we got to show the boss what kind of guy Sudden is."

"My thoughts exactly. That guy must be exposed to the boss…"

"Right."

"So what next?"

"Depends on the outcome, Siam."

"Right."

-x-

The scene shifts at the tea restaurant where Ren carried Yuri to her room and puts her to bed, and he is relieved to see that she wasn't harmed, and he mentally sighed in annoyance that Ash did something foolish and reckless, and as he is about to leave, Yuri slowly woke up, and called out Ren, which he turn around, seeing that she is awake.

Yuri apologized if she caused him trouble which he said she did nothing wrong, and there she told him what happened, and by then she asked him if the police detective is a Poke-Fighter, in which Ren is hesitant to reply, until he lied by saying he is not, but Yuri can tell that Sudden is, given that he knows about Sherman.

"You don't have to hide it, Ren."

"…"

"Mosley Sudden…he's a Poke-fighter…just like you and Ash."

"…"

"He knows about me and you…because my brother…he made him into one."

"…"

"Are you…going to…?"

"…"

Ren just stared at her as he did not respond to her queries as he walked off, leaving Yuri silent as she felt that she may be a pawn in this given that her brother is approaching anyone and made them Poke-Fighters for reasons unknown, and wished that there is a way to stop this without any bloodshed, recalling that Ash feels the same thing.

Outside, Ren clenched his fists as he is pissed that Sudden is willing to use anyone for his own purpose, and that he just used Yuri as a hostage, and mentally decided to face him off, not only because Sudden kidnap Yuri and use her as a hostage, but also for sending Volcancer to indirectly kill him on the streets earlier.

He then boarded his motorcycle and is about to speed off when Yuri came out and asks him if he intends to kill Sudden, which he just stared at her in response, which made her more worried than before, seeing that he intend to settle things with Sudden no matter what.

"Wait!"

"…"

"Are you…going to face Sudden…?"

"…"

"You…intend to kill him…?"

"…"

"Ren!"

"…"

After that, Ren leaves the area as Yuri watches on as she is worried on what would happen next.

-x-

At the park, Sudden stopped as he saw Ash glaring at him as he demanded to know if what Ren said is true about killing the pawnshop owner and being Pincer Knight himself, which Sudden snickered as he admitted to that, and Ash asked why did he attacked Serena, in which Sudden just stared at him, but Ash persisted and demanded to know why Sudden lets his Pokemon attack innocent people, killing the pawnshop owner and attacking Serena.

Sudden just stared at him in an amoral way before explaining his actions, which started when he is hiding at the pawnshop to spend the night he did not want to spend his money to rent a hostel, which showed that he arrived here at Lumiose over a week ago, and as he is indulging himself, the pawnshop owner, identified as Chumlee, saw him and ordered him to leave.

Sudden did not like his tone and twists the man's neck which killed him on the spot and there Sudden decided to smash a portion of the wall and hide the body there using cement, and while he is at it, Sherman Clandestine showed up out of the blue, in which he gave Sudden an offer, and after hearing it, Sudden accepted, and he is given a Pokemon to control.

"You…"

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be an ideal candidate."

"What the…? How did you...when did you…?"

"I have a PERFECT GIFT for you…catch."

"Whoa…for me…? A Pokemon of my own…?"

"All you have to do…is fight."

"Really…? Thanks."

There Sudden commanded the Pokemon who turn out to be Volcancer, to help him bury the body and then left the pawnshop, in which he made it appeared that the pawnshop is closed as he intend to use it as a hideout while he continue his paid mission…to tail Ash and observe him.

Ash stared in surprise at hearing this and asks why Sudden would come all the way here from Pallet Town just to tail him, in which Sudden said that someone paid him just to observe Ash for reasons unknown, and while he finds it cumbersome and repetitively boring, he willingly put up with it because he was paid rather handsomely.

"…and that's that."

"…"

"You happy now, kid?"

"All this time…"

"Hmph."

"Who hired you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who sent you to trail and observe me?"

Sudden, who owed Giovanni a favor for paying him, refused to divulge who sent him here, and instead said that ever since being given a Pokemon by Volcancer, he felt that he can only use him when he feel like it, and since he is unwilling to spend money to buy Pokemon food and berries, he instead made Volcancer go hungry and ordered the Pokemon to eat any random person, and with the Pokemon overly-hungry and nearly driven to compulsion due to hunger, Volcancer did as told, attacking and eating a random person, and there Volcancer started to crave for flesh and to Sudden's surprise, Volcancer significantly got strengthened by eating a human.

Since then Sudden would use Volcancer to perform random ambushes to any unsuspecting persons as long as there are no witnesses, and at the same time he continued to search for Ash until he came across Dark Knight and that is where they fought, and since he did not want to cause anybody get alerted by the fight, he would use Volcancer to cover his escape.

Things went well until he came across Ash, in which he was unaware that the teen boy is Drago-Knight, and after overhearing Ash's conversation with Yuri that he learned of Ash and Ren's identities. As for attacking Serena, Sudden admitted that he was taken by surprise when she entered, and out of reflex he struck her with a vase which knocked her down.

As Ash arrived there Sudden poses as a passing officer and the rest is history. However, Sudden revealed that at the last moment, which was before his cover was blown, he got a call from his employer, saying that Sudden must kill Ash right away so that he can collect his reward, and Ash was incensed at what Sudden did to the innocent people and attacking Serena just to cover his illegal activities.

"You…did…that…?"

"So? Got a problem?"

"Killing innocent people…then attacking Serena…"

"That's life, kid. Live with it."

"…"

"Law of survival…survival of the fittest. For me to survive…I have to kill…and that is what I'm doing."

"Damn…you!"

"…"

Not far, Cassidy and Siam recorded the conversation, and are baffled at hearing that someone from Team Rocket posing as Giovanni ordering Sudden to kill Ash when it was clear that Giovanni wants Ash monitored, and Siam said that they need to inform Giovanni that someone is using his name just to order Sudden to kill Ash without Giovanni's knowledge, which Cassidy agreed.

Back at the park, Ash confronted Sudden and said that he will not forgive him for what he did and challenged him to a fight, which Sudden scoffed, saying that Ash does not have what it take to do it, and even taunted him for holding back when they fought at the basement parking lot, but Ash said he is willing to fight Sudden in his own turf, and in his own terms, which Ash said that he is willing to kill if that is what it would take to put a stop to Sudden's selfish and murderous intent.

"Seriously, Mr. Ketchum?"

"You heard me!"

"If I recall…you weren't serious when we fought at the basement parking…"

"That was before! I'm willing to stoop to your level!"

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not! Let's fight right now!"

"Oh?"

"…"

Out from Cassidy's view, Ash took out a black-colored Poke-Ball and is pressing himself against Sudden's, as if he is urging him to accept the challenge, and though he finds Ash as a mere nuisance, he began to smirk, seeing that Ash appeared to be willing to go BLOODTHIRSTY, and felt that this might be an interesting battle, and is willing to accept the challenge, so he took out his black-colored Poke-Ball and is about to tell Ash that he is accepting the challenge, but then someone came and both looked to their side, where Ren approached them.

Sudden sighed as he sees another obstacle coming to him, and to his surprise, Ren tells Ash to back off as he will challenge sudden to a battle, which Ash seemingly unwilling to comply as he wanted to fight Sudden, but for some reason, Ren does not want Ash to fight Sudden, seeing that the younger boy is slowly acting out of control morally.

"Back off, kid. That guy's mine."

"No, I'm facing him!"

"You can't. and you can't do it."

"Why not?"

"You want to fight him because you're so pissed off, and that would lead to your defeat. You should fight him only because you're a Poke-Fighter."

"But…"

"Now back off and watch…maybe you can learn a thing or two…"

"…"

Sudden sighed seeing that Ren wants to go ahead first, and decided to accept it, and shoved Ash aside as he made it clear that this will be a one-on-one battle, but told Ash to be patient as he will kill Ren and Ash will be next, in which Ren brought out his black-colored Poke-Ball and displayed it to Sudden, and the two are staring off as they held their Poke-Ball in front of each other, where a metallic belt appeared and fastened around their waists, and chanted their phrases in preparation for the battle.

"Poke-Ride!"

"Poke-Ride"

Doing their transformation poses, the two men are encased in their armors, where they became Pincer Knight and Dark Night respectively, and there the two armored Poke-Fighters began to brawl, in which it became quite intense and violent. And there Cassidy and Siam stared wide-eyed in surprise, as this was the first time they saw anything like this.

Moreover, they are now convinced that Sudden cannot be trusted and they decided to continue recording the scene so as to let Giovanni know about what they discovered as well as to know what the secret lie in this battle.

"Did you get that, Siam?"

"Yes."

"Keep on recording. The boss need to see this."

"Yeah…and what Sudden is capable of…"

"That guy…I knew he can't be trusted."

"Looks like the boss is going to regret ever hiring that guy."

"And how did Sudden managed to get those stuff?"

"Let's watch and observe."

By then the two Poke-Fighters summoned their Pokemon, and each of them commanded their Pokemon to provide them weapons.

"Dark Wing…Wing Lancer!"

"Volcancer…Claw Cutter!"

Volcancer's body glowed and Pincer Knight is fitted with a huge crab pincer while Dark Wing swooped across them and dropped the Wing Lancer and Dark Knight went into battle, where they clashed their weapons at each other, determined to get an opening, and soon Pincer Knight uses the crab pincer to pin his opponent to the ground, and there Dark Knight gives his Pokemon a command.

"Dark Wing…Sonic Wave!"

"SSSKKKRREEE!"

Dark Wing swoops down and did a sonic shriek, causing Pincer Knight to feel dizzy and back off, which Dark Knight gets up and tries to get an opening, and while at it, Ash is forced to watch, where he realized that Ren may have indirectly stopped him from facing Pincer Knight, as the 14-year old boy would have lost himself and ended up becoming a ruthless person like Sudden.

Back at the battle, Dark Knight knelt down as he is again being pinned by Pincer Knight's pincer, but he uses his arm to protect himself and uses the Wing Lancer to stab his opponent on the abdomen, which caused Pincer Knight to back away at a considerable distance, and there Dark Knight gives his Pokemon a command.

"Dark Knight…Death Drill!"

Dark Knight ran towards his opponent as Dark Wing swoops down and attaches itself onto its master's back, and the bat wings turned into a cloak that was flapping behind, and this in turn prompted Pincer Knight to give his Pokemon a command which Volcancer willingly obliges.

"Volcancer…Springboard Assault!"

As Volcancer stood behind its master, Dark Knight jumped high in the air, and then descends, where the cape wrapped around him and formed a spinning drill-like spear, and Pincer Knight jumped onto Volcancer's arms and jumped, then curled his body and he looked like a ball and spins upward where he and Dark Knight collided, where an explosion occurred, and there Pincer Knight landed on his feet, seemingly unharmed, while Dark Knight landed badly as Dark Wing is laid on the ground, stunned.

Pincer Knight gloated that he achieved victory, and said that he has won the fight and is glancing at Ash, where he told him that he is next.

"Looks like I won. Ash Ketchum…brace yourself."

"…"

"You're next."

"You…"

"What's wrong? Weren't you pumped up and hyped a while ago?"

"I…"

"Don't tell me you got cold feet…."

"…"

However, the Poke-Ball on his belt shattered and fell to the ground, thus his armor dissipated and he is unarmed, which baffled Sudden. Unknown to him, Dark Knight struck Sudden's abdomen earlier in the fight, which slowly caused a crack on his belt, and the collision they did earlier finally caused the Poke-Ball to crack further until it became too damaged beyond repair.

Sudden is not pleased, yet he is confident that he can still command Volcancer and ordered him to eat Ash alive, but then the Pokemon did not seem to respond as it showed that it is getting more hungry and is salivating is front of Sudden.

"Volcancer! Eat that boy…then eat this guy!"

"Rrr…"

"What?"

"Rrr…"

"Aren't you listening to me? I order you to eat that boy!"

"Rrr…"

"Are you disobeying me now?"

"Rrr…!"

As Sudden tries to assert his authority over Volcancer and orders him to attack the unarmed Ash, the Pokemon instead grabbed Sudden, and began to rip off his flesh, exposing his internal organs and began to bite him by the neck, causing Sudden to scream out in pain as the Pokemon began to eat him alive, ignoring the screams of Sudden as he is being consumed, where his head was severed and fell to the ground as the crab Pokemon continued to eat off the body's organs.

Cassidy and Siam stared in shock as they get to see it up close, and they never thought something like this would really happen, and Siam commented that he is glad that he did not have cravings of eating a person, and Cassidy said that Giovanni must be informed about this at once.

"Damn!"

"Geez!"

"I can't believe we're seeing this!"

"Blast it! There's no way I'm going to do that!"

"Are you serious, Siam?"

"Do I look like a cannibal to you, Cassidy?"

"Definitely…the boss must know about this!"

"No argument from me!"

Ash stared in horror while Dark Knight looked away, as both were stunned at seeing Sudden's shocking death by betrayal, and Ash wondered why this happened, and there Dark Knight explained that Sudden's foolishness is the reason for his SUDDEN DEATH – lack of team work with his Pokemon. He explained to Ash that after being given a Pokemon, Sudden began commanding it without even forming a bond, as if he uses the Pokemon as a mere tool, and since he only uses it sparingly, the Pokemon did not develop a loyalty to is master.

And because he forced the Pokemon to try and consume human flesh to the point of starving it, Volcancer developed a huge appetite and thus is driven by a hungry compulsion and that is what led to this. Dark Knight then went ahead and attempts to strike the Pokemon down with his lance, but Volcancer, slightly powered up after eating Sudden, fired bubble bombs which sends him back, and the rest of the bubbles struck near where Cassidy and Siam are hiding.

They narrowly escaped injury and they opted to leave right away fearing that they might be the next to be eaten alive.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Sudden got what he deserved, as his foolishness led o his death because he starves his Pokemon to the point of being driven nearly insane, which in turn caused Volcancer to get overly hungry and developed a craving for human flesh…

And what's more, this kind of Pokemon, for reasons unknown, becomes stronger every time he eats a person, and it seems that Sherman Clandestine may be involved in this.

Either way, this arc ended, but in a climax as Volcancer is still up and ready to fight.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new arc, in which Ash tries to move on after the Mosley Sudden affair, and how this incident would make him wonder how to deal with his captured Pokemon should Dragredder craves for human flesh…and whether he could control it…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	22. Moving Forward

**Ash's Awakening, Sins Of A Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and TV Tokyo

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story goes forward following its climax as Ash is plagued with revelations in regards to the aftermath of the Mosley Sudden affair, and this will result in a moral battle, as to whether Ash is willing to adopt in stooping on Sudden's level or not. This may be Ash's moment to shine, unless…

Either way, this chapter will serve as a filler before moving to the next arc.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 22:_** ** _Ugoku_**

The scene shifts at Team Rocket HQ, where Cassidy and Siam showed to Giovanni about what they recorded, and what Mosley Sudden was doing all this time before being killed off, and Giovanni and Butch stared in surprise upon watching the footage, where it showed that Sudden reveals himself as Pincer Knight and engaged a fight with Dark Knight, where the battle appeared to be even until he managed to pin down his target.

Giovanni was watching the footage from the start, and he stared intently as he watched the scenes with serious interest and curiosity, where the footage showed what went on several hours ago.

-x-x-x-

"Back off, kid. That guy's mine."

"No, I'm facing him!"

"You can't. and you can't do it."

"Why not?"

"You want to fight him because you're so pissed off, and that would lead to your defeat. You should fight him only because you're a Poke-Fighter."

"But…"

"Now back off and watch…maybe you can learn a thing or two…"

"…"

Sudden sighed seeing that Ren wants to go ahead first, and decided to accept it, and shoved Ash aside as he made it clear that this will be a one-on-one battle, but told Ash to be patient as he will kill Ren and Ash will be next, in which Ren brought out his black-colored Poke-Ball and displayed it to Sudden, and the two are staring off as they held their Poke-Ball in front of each other, where a metallic belt appeared and fastened around their waists, and chanted their phrases in preparation for the battle.

"Poke-Ride!"

"Poke-Ride"

Doing their transformation poses, the two men are encased in their armors, where they became Pincer Knight and Dark Night respectively, and there the two armored Poke-Fighters began to brawl, in which it became quite intense and violent. And there Cassidy and Siam stared wide-eyed in surprise, as this was the first time they saw anything like this.

Moreover, they are now convinced that Sudden cannot be trusted and they decided to continue recording the scene so as to let Giovanni know about what they discovered as well as to know what the secret lie in this battle.

"Did you get that, Siam?"

"Yes."

"Keep on recording. The boss need to see this."

"Yeah…and what Sudden is capable of…"

"That guy…I knew he can't be trusted."

"Looks like the boss is going to regret ever hiring that guy."

"And how did Sudden managed to get those stuff?"

"Let's watch and observe."

By then the two Poke-Fighters summoned their Pokemon, and each of them commanded their Pokemon to provide them weapons.

"Dark Wing…Wing Lancer!"

"Volcancer…Claw Cutter!"

Volcancer's body glowed and Pincer Knight is fitted with a huge crab pincer while Dark Wing swooped across them and dropped the Wing Lancer and Dark Knight went into battle, where they clashed their weapons at each other, determined to get an opening, and soon Pincer Knight uses the crab pincer to pin his opponent to the ground, and there Dark Knight gives his Pokemon a command.

"Dark Wing…Sonic Wave!"

"SSSKKKRREEE!"

Dark Wing swoops down and did a sonic shriek, causing Pincer Knight to feel dizzy and back off, which Dark Knight gets up and tries to get an opening, and while at it, Ash is forced to watch, where he realized that Ren may have indirectly stopped him from facing Pincer Knight, as the 14-year old boy would have lost himself and ended up becoming a ruthless person like Sudden.

Back at the battle, Dark Knight knelt down as he is again being pinned by Pincer Knight's pincer, but he uses his arm to protect himself and uses the Wing Lancer to stab his opponent on the abdomen, which caused Pincer Knight to back away at a considerable distance, and there Dark Knight gives his Pokemon a command.

"Dark Knight…Death Drill!"

Dark Knight ran towards his opponent as Dark Wing swoops down and attaches itself onto its master's back, and the bat wings turned into a cloak that was flapping behind, and this in turn prompted Pincer Knight to give his Pokemon a command which Volcancer willingly obliges.

"Volcancer…Springboard Assault!"

As Volcancer stood behind its master, Dark Knight jumped high in the air, and then descends, where the cape wrapped around him and formed a spinning drill-like spear, and Pincer Knight jumped onto Volcancer's arms and jumped, then curled his body and he looked like a ball and spins upward where he and Dark Knight collided, where an explosion occurred, and there Pincer Knight landed on his feet, seemingly unharmed, while Dark Knight landed badly as Dark Wing is laid on the ground, stunned.

Pincer Knight gloated that he achieved victory, and said that he has won the fight and is glancing at Ash, where he told him that he is next.

"Looks like I won. Ash Ketchum…brace yourself."

"…"

"You're next."

"You…"

"What's wrong? Weren't you pumped up and hyped a while ago?"

"I…"

"Don't tell me you got cold feet…."

"…"

However, the Poke-Ball on his belt shattered and fell to the ground, thus his armor dissipated and he is unarmed, which baffled Sudden. Unknown to him, Dark Knight struck Sudden's abdomen earlier in the fight, which slowly caused a crack on his belt, and the collision they did earlier finally caused the Poke-Ball to crack further until it became too damaged beyond repair.

Sudden is not pleased, yet he is confident that he can still command Volcancer and ordered him to eat Ash alive, but then the Pokemon did not seem to respond as it showed that it is getting more hungry and is salivating is front of Sudden.

"Volcancer! Eat that boy…then eat this guy!"

"Rrr…"

"What?"

"Rrr…"

"Aren't you listening to me? I order you to eat that boy!"

"Rrr…"

"Are you disobeying me now?"

"Rrr…!"

As Sudden tries to assert his authority over Volcancer and orders him to attack the unarmed Ash, the Pokemon instead grabbed Sudden, and began to rip off his flesh, exposing his internal organs and began to bite him by the neck, causing Sudden to scream out in pain as the Pokemon began to eat him alive, ignoring the screams of Sudden as he is being consumed, where his head was severed and fell to the ground as the crab Pokemon continued to eat off the body's organs.

-x-x-x-

Butch was in a state of disbelief and asks Cassidy and Siam if the footage they brought is real, in which Siam berated him for doubting, reiterating that the footage is real and pointed out that he and Cassidy managed to come back here in one piece after Volcancer fired several explosive bubbles which nearly killed the two Team Rocket members.

"What? Are you color-blind or something? How can you say the footage is not real?"

"Look, Siam, I…"

"What you see is the real deal! Be thankful Cassidy and I managed to come back here intact!"

"Look, I…"

"The footage is real! That's the fact! Now why is the footage incomplete? Well, sorry…the bubbles that the Pokemon spit exploded, and we almost got ripped off!"

"Seriously?"

"You still doubt us?"

"Well excuse me for being skeptical, but…"

Giovanni then told Butch and Siam to stop bickering, and he asks Cassidy what happened after, as the footage was cut off and did not show what happened after, in which she explained that the explosive bubbles that Volcancer spits out damaged the video camera, but she managed to save the tape, and apologized, stating that she and Siam were forced to run after the Pokemon went on a rampage, and failed to find out what happened after.

Giovanni sighed and said that what he discovered is something proved to be of value, and he directed her, Butch and Siam to go and find Ash, and have his movements monitored, while telling another Team Rocket member to stealthily find out who instructed Sudden to attack Ash without Giovanni's permission, which the Team Rocket member obliges.

"You…listen carefully…"

"Yes…"

"Find out who used my likeness to order an unauthorized move on Ash Ketchum."

"Yes, boss…"

"And don't let anyone besides us here to know I made the order so as to catch the fool off-guard."

"As you command"

"Good. Go."

"At once."

-x-

Several days later, the scene shifts at a hotel, where Ash and his friends are staying, where yesterday, after Ash defeated a gym leader and gaining another badge, he and his friends came across a five-star hotel where a robbery is in progress, and Ash directed Pikachu to use Thunderbolt while Serena uses her Pokemon to set off the sprinklers, drenching the robbers, and with Thunderbolt, the robbers were electrocuted into submission, and the rest is history, with Ash and his friends rewarded by having a free three days-two nights stay.

And the time now is 20:30.

While Clement is at the lobby chasing Bonnie as she is at her usual modus, Ash is at the balcony watching the skies, and he appeared to be haunted by the events that befell Mosley Sudden, and it was something he could not seem to shake off and he is forced to recall what transpired several days ago, which made him feel very uneasy.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

After Volcancer ate its master, the Pokemon is now approaching Dark Knight, and he gets up and brandishes his lance and defends himself, but he was still disoriented from the collision if their finishing attacks with Pincer Knight, which allowed Volcancer to repulse his target, then spits out explosive bubbles which sends Dark Knight thrown back.

By then Ash made his move and transforms into Drago-Knight, and summoned Dragredder and has the Pokemon spit out several fireballs which sent Volcancer reeling back, and there Drago-Knight glanced at the ground, seeing the headless, disemboweled and bloodied corpse of Sudden laid there, and Drago-Knight appeared to be shaken, after seeing Sudden being disemboweled earlier.

He then made a tandem move with Dragredder where Dragredder performed the **_Dragon Ride_** , in which it breathes a wave of flames behind Drago-Knight, propelling him forward and did a flying kick which he is filled with flames, and struck Volcancer down, resulting in the crab-Pokemon exploding, and nothing was left except for its LIFE ESSENCE, which was floating, and as Dragredder is poised to consume it, Drago-Knight appeared hesitant.

However, Dark Wing, who just recovered, swoops up and took the energy, strengthening the bat-Pokemon, and there Dark Knight chided Drago-Knight for hesitating, reminding him that this is a REAL TOURNAMENT, where people and Pokemon fight for real...a life or death situation, and told him that power is power, and he must amass it if he wants to survive in the end, which made Drago-Knight baffled at what he was told.

"Why do you hesitate?"

"I…"

"Open your damn eyes already…this is real…person and Pokemon against another tandem…to win you must fight till the very end…and remember…after you defeated a Pokemon…take its life essence while you can…it will make your Pokemon stronger. Power is power…so there is no room for hesitation…or else you will be left behind and end up getting killed."

"You can't expect me to kill someone for…"

"Kill or be killed…that's the ultimate rule of a Poke-Fighter. Sudden should have realize that the moment he accepted Clandestine's offer."

"…"

"You and him are the first to show up…that leaves 10 more to face…"

"What…?"

Ren deactivated his armor and leaves after telling him that 11 more will soon appear, and that, like Sudden, they too are willing to kill in order to win, and this made Ash, who also deactivated his armor, clenched his fists upon being told that he will also encounter more person who may have the same desire as Sudden.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Ash is troubled by this and wondered what he should do next, but his thoughts was interrupted when Serena went by his side, and noted that he appeared to be troubled, and she asks him what is troubling him. Ash was hesitant to tell her as he recalled that she was indirectly dragged in because of Sudden, but she smiled and said that she is willing to listen and would help him in any way she could.

After a few minutes of hesitation, Ash told Serena what he went through in the past weeks, and while surprised at what she was told, it slowly made sense and she tells Ash not to let Ren's words bother him, saying that he did nothing wrong for Ash is not a person who reeks of blood-thirsty violence, and that he is the person that she fell for...kind, down-to-earth, and a pacifist.

"Serena…"

"Hey, you've been through a lot the moment you went on a journey…"

"…"

"You made it this far…from Pallet town to Lumiose…you met a lot of people…rivals, friends…gym trainers..Pokemon…you made it through up to this point."

"Yeah…I did…"

"Then don't stop there…keep going forward…you are who you are…don't let others dictate you…you know what you are…and only you can decide what you should do…"

"You're right…"

"See…?"

Serena told him not to waver because of what he is told and that he has gotten past situations before, so he should be okay and should continue on what he believed in, that violence is never the primary solution and that all he has to do is do what he does best.

Those words slowly helped Ash raised his spirits, and smiled as he thanked Serena for helping him which she smiled and said that it is nothing, and he felt relieved, in which he hugged as she did the same, where the two teens stare at each other, and Ash is again drawn to her upon staring at her face, and unknowingly lean closer, which she is mentally pleased with it and the two slowly kissed, in which it was full of innocence.

After a few minutes Ash was mentally preoccupied, as emotions coursed through his mind, and he appeared unaware of what he is doing as he began kissing her cheek in a gentle way before kissing his way towards her neck, which Serena titled her head to give him access, and as the 14-year old boy gently necking her, she slowly took his hand and had it caress her thigh, as she is wearing a short night dress, while it is shown that Ash is wearing a loose speedo, and there Serena's hand began to caress his crotch area until a STRAIGHT TENT is formed.

Ash moaned through the kiss as he is unknowingly aroused, and gently held her hand and have it rub the bulge on his speedo, feeling his penis throb harder and harder, and his body is craving for more, as he took Serena's hand and guided it inside his speedo, where she pushed them down a bit and freed the boy's arousal, where you can see it pointing a bit upward, FULLY SHAVED, and throbbing.

He moaned through the kiss as her hand grasped the boy's erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder and his hips began to move, and both were moaning softly as Ash removed her night dress, and she guided his face towards her breasts he took a nipple on his lips, exploring her.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…Ash…"

"…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ash…ahh~h…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a resto-bar, where two men, both aged 19, are there, one appeared depressed as you can see both his hands bandaged and bloodstains are visible as he attempts to play a piano, and the other guy looks on in concern and sympathy, seeing his friend suffering emotionally as it is revealed that he is a talented pianist and is slated to join the competition, but a mugger assaulted them and the pianist, who suffered the most.

The end result is that most of the bones in both his hands were shattered that he could no longer play the piano. Beside the pianist was a black-colored Poke-ball, which dropped to the floor, accidentally releasing a gold-colored, human-sized lobster-looking Pokemon identified as **Goldthunder** , and the Pokemon went towards a drainage, ripping off the bars and went under, but then uses its tentacles to grab the pianist by his neck and is pulling him under.

The pianist's friend saw this and held his friend, trying to pull him away from **Goldthunder** , but the Pokemon succeeded and pulled the pianist inside the drainage, where the pianist screamed and blood spurts upward, which shocked some onlookers upon seeing the carnage, causing them to flee in horror, fearing for their lives, thinking that a wild animal did this though they are unaware that a Pokemon did this and are screaming in terror.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"BLOOD!"

"THERE'S A SHARK!"

"A PIRANHA!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"HELP!"

"CALL THE PEST CONTROL!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

As the resto-bar is empty due to the customers fleeing in panic, the pianist's friend was kneeling next to the drainage, holding a flashlight and looked down there, seeing no trace of the pianist's body, only a lot of bloodstain, and he realized the fate that has befallen his friend and screams out in anguish, while the black-colored Poke-ball, which is now empty, laid beside him as he screams out his friend's name in anguish and anger.

"ULYSSES! ULYSSES! ULYSSES! RRAAAGGGHH!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ash had a conflict on what to do next, especially when faced with the prospect of meeting 10 other person who possibly have the same Poke-Ball as Ren, and Serena acted as his moral support and helped Ash overcome his doubts, and he is rewarded with a make out session with Serena…

Also, another Poke-fighter is seen, only to be killed by his own Pokemon, which leaves his friend devastated, making him the second casualty of being eaten by a Pokemon…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new arc, in which Ash and his friends get embroiled as they encountered a poacher whose company uses it as a front to poach and illegally sell endangered Pokemon species…and he has someone who uses the law in his favor…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	23. The Steel Gunman

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck and besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, as well as the lack of reviews, which is essential in making me progress the story, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story goes forward following last chapter's cliffhanger as Ash is plagued with revelations in regards to the aftermath of the Mosley Sudden affair, and this time we are entering a new story arc where Ash tries to face what would come in his way, and that another one makes his debut that would bring more trouble to Ash…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 23: Kōtetsu gan man_**

A few days later, the scene shifts somewhere at a town within Lumiose, as Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clement are traveling, and there Serena came across a clothing shop which sells fashion-trending clothes, and decided to take a peek, wanting to see what kind of clothes they are selling, feeling they might suit to her liking.

Ash smiled seeing that Serena has sonething to keep her mind off on certain matters that might cause stress, but then he is a bit startled when a group of attractive girls passed by, and Bonnie went to work as she approached the girls and asks them to date, if not marry, Clement, which the girls gigg,ed and are quite amuse at how Bonnie approached them.

Clement blushed as he is not pleased with what his younger sister is doing and chased after her, telling her to knock it off but she urged him to take the initiative or else he would end up as a bachelor or worse, becoming an OLD HERMIT, which Clement is not too pleased with her rebuttal and the siblings ended up running around the town square.

Their bickering can be heard as Bonnie approached every teen girls she came across and asks them to date and/or marry Clement, and Clement became more pissed and tells his sister to knock it off or else, which Bonnie asks if he intend to become a priest, which pisses him off even more.

"What was that?"

"You heard me...do you really want to be a priest in a later life...?"

"There's no way I could...!"

"Then go pick up a girl...there are some on the tavern...remember the game Hustle Castle? It's a guy who picks up a girl and took her to bed and..."

"Bonnie!"

"What?"

"That game is not appropriate for you! How did you...?"

"Ha-ha-ha..."

Ash giggled as he watches the siblings ran off and chasing each other around, and he waited for a while as he await Serena, and there he sighed a bit as he recalled what went on a few days ago, where he and Serena had another intimate moment, and he could not help but recall what went on, and how it ended in a rather surprised note.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

A few nights ago, at a hotel, Ash is seen standing at the balcony and gkanced at the sky, which was quite dark yet luminated a bit due to the moon, and there Ash is troubled by events of wjat happened with Mosley Sudden, who was the true murderer and ended up being consumed by his own Pokemon, and those thought troubled him and wondered what he should do next, and where this woukd take him and his next journey, but his thoughts was interrupted when Serena went by his side, and noted that he appeared to be troubled, and she asks him what is troubling him. Ash was hesitant to tell her as he recalled that she was indirectly dragged in because of Sudden, but she smiled and said that she is willing to listen and would help him in any way she could.

After a few minutes of hesitation, Ash told Serena what he went through in the past weeks, and while surprised at what she was told, it slowly made sense and she tells Ash not to let Ren's words bother him, amd saying to Ash that he did nothing wrong for Ash is not a person who reeks of blood-thirsty violence, and that he is the person that she fell for...kind, down-to-earth, and a pacifist.

"Serena…"

"Hey, you've been through a lot the moment you went on a journey…"

"…"

"You made it this far…from Pallet town to Lumiose…you met a lot of people…rivals, friends…gym trainers..Pokemon…you made it through up to this point."

"Yeah…I did…"

"Then don't stop there…keep going forward…you are who you are…don't let others dictate you…you know what you are…and only you can decide what you should do…"

"You're right…"

"See…?"

Serena told him not to waver because of what he is told and that he has gotten past situations before, so he should be okay and should continue on what he believed in, that violence is never the primary solution and that all he has to do is do what he does best.

Those words slowly helped Ash raised his spirits, and smiled as he thanked Serena for helping him which she smiled and said that it is nothing, and he felt relieved, in which he hugged as she did the same, where the two teens stare at each other, and Ash is again drawn to her upon staring at her face, and unknowingly lean closer, which she is mentally pleased with it and the two slowly kissed, in which it was full of innocence.

After a few minutes Ash was mentally preoccupied, as emotions coursed through his mind, and he appeared unaware of what he is doing as he began kissing her cheek in a gentle way before kissing his way towards her neck, which Serena titled her head to give him access, and as the 14-year old boy gently necking her, she slowly took his hand and had it caress her thigh, as she is wearing a short night dress, while it is shown that Ash is wearing a loose speedo, and there Serena's hand began to caress his crotch area until a STRAIGHT TENT is formed.

Ash moaned through the kiss as he is unknowingly aroused, and gently held her hand and have it rub the bulge on his speedo, feeling his penis throb harder and harder, and his body is craving for more, as he took Serena's hand and guided it inside his speedo, where she pushed them down a bit and freed the boy's arousal, where you can see it pointing a bit upward, FULLY SHAVED, and throbbing.

He moaned through the kiss as her hand grasped the boy's erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder and his hips began to move, and both were moaning softly as Ash removed her night dress, and she guided his face towards her breasts he took a nipple on his lips, exploring her.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…Ash…"

"…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ash…ahh~h…"

They did this for a few minutes, and both their bodies started to crave for more, so Ash pushed down her panties and Serena is now naked, where her legs parted and he instinctively inserted his fingers, gently probing her THERE, which caused her to moan in pleasure, as she is being pleasured on her WOMANHOOD while Ash's lips gently lapped her nipple, and she moaned softly as her hips began to buck and thrust.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~h…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…Ash…"

"…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ash…ahh~h…"

Fortunately most of the streets are empty, so no one can hear Serena making a noise, but since they are at the balcony area of the hotel room they are renting, the wind blew and this contributed in arousing the two naked teens, and as the minutes passed, Serena's body is gradually reaching its peak, her legs parted, her hips bucked and thrusts back and forth, and Ash's fingers kept probing her.

Her breathing became ragged as Ash continued to lap her nipple and she gritted her teeth as she is approaching an orgasm, and Ash asked her if she is okay, but then she told her to continue, and she kissed him passionately, which both moan through the kiss, and as another few minutes passed, Serena reached her limit, and she moaned through the kiss which Ash instinctively did the same as he felt his fingers being clamped.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

After almost a minute, her body calmed down and Ash took his fingers off and hugged her, feeling concerned as she was breathing quite heavily, yet she smiled as she hugged him in return, as she felt happy as she found love, and is glad that Ash has loosen up a bit to help him forget what happened the past few days ago.

Her musing was interrupted when she felt something pressing her hip and looked down, where she realized that Ash is still aroused, and she smiled as she decided to repay him for making her feel good, and she grabbed a chair and sat on hit, facing the boy's erection, and she began to caress the HEAD, feeling it throb and hardening further, which she watched his organ moving a bit upward, and she rubbed the HEAD again and got the same result.

Serena smiled at this and repeated the action once more, and Ash moaned as the pleasure got stronger.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Hearing the sound of pleasure coming from his lips, Serena began to kiss his stomach and gently kissed her way down until she is just moments away ftom the tip of Ash's SHAVED erection. She finds it cute despite its above average size when in FULL STRENGTH, and out of thrill, she made a naughty move and brushed her lips on the HEAD, and saw his erection throbbed and moved, and Ash moaned as the sensation he is feeling.

Seeing that it pleasured him, Serena started to plant light kisses, her lips brushed on the length of his shaft, gently kissing it before resuming kissing the HEAD, feeling it throb harder and harder, which Ash was steadily getting more and more aroused. Her actions caused the boy to get overwhelmed in arousal, and his hips moved forward, and his erection moved and went inside Serena's mouth, which she stared in surprise as she felt his organ throb inside her mouth.

Ash moaned in pleasure as the feeling got stronger, but saw her surprised look and pull out, apologizing as he felt that he offended her, but she smiled and assured to him that he did nothing wrong, which he was relieved, and Serena asked if he liked it, which he blushed as he admitted that it felt good that his body moved on its own.

"So, Ash..."

"Huh?"

"Did you like it...?"

"Um...y-yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...it felt good...that my body moved on its own..."

"So you do like it..."

"Sort of..."

Seeing that he liked it, Serena resumed her action, gently kissing the sides of Ash's penis, then at the belly of his shaft before pecking the HEAD, she saw his organ throbbing back and fro, and recalling how Ash lapped her breasts, she decided to give it a try and took the HEAD inside her mouth and gently suckle it, which she felt it hardened, and Ash made a soft, but long moan as his hips moved and his penis went further inside her mouth, and began to move back and forth as the sensation overwhelmed him in a way he never felt before.

Serena was surprised yet the thrill made her a bit excited and held his wrists as she continued her actions, feeling his organ throb harder and harder, and Ash gritted his teeth as the pleasure became stronger and stronger, and this went on for several minutes, and by then Ash told her that felt that his penis is about to RELEASE SOMETHING.

She immediately realize what he meant so she stopped her action, grabbed his organ by her hand and began to rub it back and forth, slow at first, but started to speed up a bit, and there she could feel Ash's organ throbbing and throbbing, his legs parted a bit, then he crouched a bit, his breathing became ragged, and started to moan softly but long.

Serena saw the look on his face, which made him look adorable, but by then she felt his penis throb non-stop before it pulsed, wherein it shoots out his SEED, firing from the hole on its tip and struck her chest, as his penis shoots out eight shots, and it was whitish and gel-like, and she stared at it in awe, as it felt quite warm, and she kept on rubbing him after it was emptied, and she eventually stopped as Ash became quite exhausted, while his organ began to soften and there she escorted him to the bed as she grabbed a towel to wipe off the evidence and then gave him another towel to wipe off the sweat on his body.

She then kissed him on the cheeks and asked if he liked it, which made him blush and said he did, and there the two hugged as they enjoy their peaceful moment until they heard Bonnie and Clement's voices outside the door, and there the two teens realized that they need to do something or else they would be EXPOSED, so she grabbed Ash by his hand and led him towards the bathroom, telling him not to make a sound.

"Ash..."

"?"

"Don't make a sound."

"O-okay..."

"I'll distract them...and while at it you get dressed and sneak back towards the bed."

"Okay."

"And act like nothing happened.

"Got it."

As Ash and Serena hid inside the bathroom, she puts on a bathrobe and came out of the bathroom, just as Bonnie and Clement entered, and there she managed to hide the fact that she and Ash had a make-out, and she kept the siblings busy and allowed Ash to grab his shorts and put it on and sneaked out so as to avert any suspicion.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Ash sighed as he felt that things would have gotten complicated had the siblings caught him and Serena in the nude, but then Pikachu told Ash that he has a BULGE on his pants. Looking down, he blushed as he realized that he had an erection and used his backpack to cover his modesty, and he hoped that no one would notice it.

After a few minutes his organ finally calmed down, however, he saw a passerby walking wobbly before collapsing, and Ash went to him and asks what happened, and there the passerby told him that a quartet of robbers cornered him and used Pokemon to rob and assault him, and he managed to tell Ash where the robbers went before passing out, and there Ash tells Pikachu to get help, which the Pokemon nodded in reply.

"Pikachu..."

"Pika..."

"Go get help."

"Pika..."

"I'll see if I could stall the robbers."

"Pika..."

"Good, now go!"

"Pika..."

As some passerby offered to help, Ash went to the place and went to an alley, where four gangsters are assembled holding the loot and with them are a two pairs of Machoke and Machamp, and the robbers are pleased with their actions, as they made the right thing in purchasing Pokeballs and train the Pokemon they caught and train them to commit crime for the gangsters and now they decided to LEVEL UP their MODUS OPERANDI.

The leader proposed that they start targeting corporations and intimidate the corporate owners into giving them protection money which his lackeys are receptive to the idea and are ready to carry it out so as to get instant cash immediately.

"Sure!"

"Count me in!"

"I'm ready!"

"Anything to make money!"

"Yeah, more Dollars!"

"Let's do it!"

"I wanna start!"

"I'm in!"

Ash realize what this mean, and with Pikachu getting help, along with the fact that he is outnumbered, he decided to rely on his available Pokemon, and is about to summon Dragredder when someone entered the fray through the other side of the alley.

The gangsters are quite taken aback as the entrant stood in front of them, dressed in a green armor and its outer armor had gray designs, and his helmet covered its face and makes the entrant look like a carbon copy of Robocop. The gangsters were quite taken aback but the leader assured to them that the idiot he labelled is outnumbered as he will simply send Machoke (about two of them) and Machamp (about two of them) to deal with the intruder.

He told the four Pokemon to make mince meat out of the intruder which the Pokemon obliges.

"Machamp!"

"Machoke!"

"Machamp!"

"Machoke!"

"Machamp!"

"Machoke!"

"Machamp!"

"Machoke!"

The gangsters' morale were lifted and expected that things will be okay, and the leader sent the Pokemon to charge. Ash looks on, and noticed that the armored entrant has a metallic belt, which is similar to Ren's, and Ash wondered if the entrant is what he suspected, but then the armored entrant took out what appeared to be a sub-machine gun and opened fire, shooting the two Pokemon down until they are dead.

The gangsters were surprised at this and the leader asked the entrant if he is crazy, pointing out that he just murdered two Pokemon, but the entrant said nothing, as he aimed his weapon at him. The leader refused to be intimidated and took out more Pokeball, unleashing several Pokemon, and about four **Registeel** and three **Aagon** emerged and the gangster leader ordered them to kill the intruder.

Ash braced himself as he realized that things are about to get ugly, but then the green/silver armored entrant was unnerved as he took out a Pokeball and summoned his Pokemon, which was also a steel-type. Ash stared wide-eyed in surprise at seeing the Pokemon that the armored entrant summoned, which was also colored green, and is about over nine-feet tall, and it resembled a Minotaur, where it also resembled a human-like mecha.

The gangsters stared wide-eyed at seeing this and they asked their boss what are they going to do, but the boss told his posse to stop acting like chickens and assured to them that they are getting away clean and sweep.

"Stop acting like faggots, you noobs! It's just special effects!"

"But...but..."

"You saw what that guy did to your Pokemon..."

"That freak is armed with a fucking machine gun!"

"What do we do?"

"Stop acting like drag queens and keep it together! My steel Pokemon will take care of that asshole!"

"Against a huge bull-like Pokemon?"

"Er...can I bail out of this...?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, along with another mild love scene between Ash and Serena, though it was a flashback scene that took place in the last chapter that ended in a cliffhanger…

Looks like someone showed up and confronted the gangsters, but this one seemed to be on the side of good, confronting the gangsters…until that person in armor shoots down four Pokemon, and then summoned a Pokemon of his own.

He could be an anti-hero like Ren, as he shot down the gangsters' Pokemon and now things are about to get messy as they are ready to attack. Ash is now facing the prospect of facing another rival, if not a reluctant ally-in-the-making…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The story arc continues…and Ash gets into trouble…

See you in the first week of October…

Reviews are welcome…


	24. The Super Lawyer

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story goes forward following last chapter's cliffhanger as Ash is about to get embroiled in a new situation, as another Poke-Fighter makes his debut that would bring more trouble to Ash

And possibly may cause Ash to face this new entrant should the opportunity knocked itself towards our hero

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 24:_** ** _Sūpā bengoshi  
_**

Ash watched in awe and worry as the scene before him unfolds, where the gangsters summoned their Pokemon to attack the armored entrant who intend to stop them from committing their next crime spree, in which he appeared to handicapped as he is facing about eight Pokemon who appeared to be brawler and melee-types.

However, the armored entrant took out his submachine gun and gunned down the Pokemon as if it were nothing, and the Pokemon are sprawled to the ground, lying on their own pool of blood, which Ash stared wide-eyed, as he never thought he would see someone kill a Pokemon like that.

The gangsters were surprised at this and the leader asked the entrant if he is crazy, pointing out that he just murdered two Pokemon, but the entrant said nothing, as he aimed his weapon at him. The leader refused to be intimidated and took out more Pokeball, unleashing several Pokemon, and about four **Registeel** and three **Aagon** emerged and the gangster leader ordered them to kill the intruder.

"Okay...you guys go and beat up that guy!"

"Registeel..."

"Aagon..."

"Registeel..."

"Aagon..."

"And I don't care how you do it...and I don't want excuses...just beat him up to death!"

"Registeel..."

"Aagon..."

Ash braced himself as he realized that things are about to get ugly, but then the green/silver armored entrant was unnerved as he took out a Pokeball and summoned his Pokemon, which turn out that it was also a steel-type. Ash stared wide-eyed in surprise at seeing the Pokemon that the armored entrant summoned, which was also colored green, and is about over nine-feet tall, and it resembled a Minotaur, where it also resembled a human-like mecha.

The gangsters stared wide-eyed at seeing this and they asked their boss what are they going to do, but the boss told his posse to stop acting like chickens and assured to them that they are getting away clean and sweep.

"Stop acting like faggots, you noobs! It's just special effects!"

"But...but..."

"You saw what that guy did to your Pokemon..."

"That freak is armed with a fucking machine gun!"

"What do we do?"

"Stop acting like drag queens and keep it together! My steel Pokemon will take care of that asshole!"

"Against a huge bull-like Pokemon?"

"Er...can I bail out of this...?"

The gangster leader was pissed and used his authority to rally his men, urging them to be a man and not get spooked by some Pokemon that looked like a 10-foot toy robot, and showed them that the Pokemon that the armored person summoned has not made a move, showing that it was too slow, and he assured to them that Registeel and Aagon will knock the huge Pokemon down and the intruder will be done for in a matter of minutes.

This raised the gangsters' morale seeing that the mecha-looking Pokemon, which resembled a metallic Minotaur, just stood there and is doing nothing, and their confidence were slowly building up.

"The boss is right..."

"That Pokemon isn't moving..."

"Maybe we can beat that guy..."

"Looks like we are safe!"

"We can do this!"

"Right on!"

"Makes me wanna beat that intruder!"

"Let me at him!"

The gangsters are now pumped up as the leader summoned more of his steel-type Pokemon in a bid to psych out the intruder into making him feel pressured about his Pokemon being outnumbered, and Ash watches on as he wondered what would happen next, but seeing that the gangsters might end up getting hurt, as well as seeing that the armored entrant was quite brutal, Ash decided to enter the fray by summoning Dragredder and uses him to knock down the gangsters without using too much brute force. However, before Ash could summon his Pokemon, the armored entrant made his move.

"Magnugiga...attack."

"RRROOAARR!"

The mecha-Minotaur-like Pokemon, now identified as **Magnugiga** , roared and raised its arms, where you can see that instead of hands, each were weapon-like, such as the right hand visually resembled a nozzle of a Gatling gun, and his right hand resembled that of a cannon, and there you can see that both arms glowed and started to charge up some energy, and the gangsters were slowly getting terrified at what they are seeing.

In an effort to keep his men from acting like chickens the leader ordered his steel-type Pokemon to act as a shield and charge Magnugiga, which the Pokemon did, forming a huge shield-like object and went towards Magnugiga, but the mecha-looking Pokemon just roared and fired away.

The scene shifts at the corner of the alley, where things appeared silent until a loud explosion is heard, and there you can see Ash being thrown back due to the impact, knocking him down, and smoke emanated as you can see a lone gangster member came running out, terrified as the scene zoomed inside the alley, where you can see the dismembered bodies of the gangsters, its body parts scattered, and lying in their own pool of blood.

The armored entrant took out his Pokeball and summoned back his Pokemon before taking his leave, feeling content at the turn of events, and did not look back at the corpses being laid, and the scene shifts back at the streets where the gangster member, who is the sole survivor, removed his gangster uniform and hid it at a trash bin, and puts on a casual shirt to hide his identity, and there he made a ruckus, attracting a passing policeman, and there, thinking fast as he do not want to be exposed, made it appear that Ash attacked his clients with a Pokemon and other forms of alibi.

The policeman glanced at Ash, who slowly sat up, and seeing that there is probable cause, approached the shaken-looking Ash and told him that he is deemed a suspect after seeing the smoke from the alley, and his policeman partner took a peek and is horrified at what he saw, and told his partner about it, which further gave the cops to believe the surviving gangster's alibi and lies.

They began to handcuff Ash and told him he is under arrest, which the teen boy protested, but the cops read him his rights as they hauled him away.

"Okay, kid...you are under arrest."

"And you have the right to remain silent."

"What? You can't do that! What is your basis?"

"You're suspected of mass murder."

"And a lone survivor pointed you as the culprit."

"That's a lie! I did not do that!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court if law..."

"You have the right to an attorney...if you can't afford one, we will give you one free of charge...asduming if he/she is willing to represent a murderer like you..."

As several people showed up after hearing the blast, they peeked at the alley and saw the carnage, and they shrieked at seeing how gruesome the scene it showed, which started to sow panic believing that a monster is behind this, others believe there is a serial killer, and some claimed that terrorists have arrived at Lumiose.

"We're under attack!"

"Monsters!"

"Pokemon!"

"It's the work of terrorists!"

"Lumiose is being besieged!"

"What shall we do?"

"Someone save us!"

"Mommy!"

At this point, Pikachu arrived, with Serena, Bonnie and Clement joining him, along with a few policemen, and there Serena saw Ash being hauled away and she confronted the arresting policeman why is Ash being arrested, and after being told, she protested, but was told that there is probable cause and until there is proof that Ash is innocent, the boy will be treated as a suspect.

As Ash was taken away inside a police car, his friends became worried and Clement stated that they will need a lawyer to help, and they wondered who to approach, as they have no idea who to turn to, given that they are strangers here in Lumiose, until someone came and passed by, and he approached Serena after hearing her saying that they need a lawyer.

The person, a man in his mid-20's, approached Serena and asks why would she need a lawyer, and when told, the man rubbed his chin and is pondering on whether to help or not, yet several passerby became awed at seeing the man, and made audible comments which caused Serena and Clement to stare at the man upon hearing the comments from several people.

The man smiled in an extravagant way as if he is a celebrity of sorts.

"Look..."

"It's him..."

"Is he...?"

"It is him!"

"The Super Lawyer!"

"So cool..."

"So handsome..."

"He's a lawyer..."

The man in question is identified as **Sullivan Kikemoutahir** , who is well-known as the so-called "super lawyer", a lawyer who won several cases and never lost a single one, and as Kikemoutahir rubbed his chin as he is considering his options, Serena offered to pay him any amount just to help Ash, but then he asks a police officer who is surveying the alley and asks him for details, and after being told, Kikemoutahir said to Serena and Clement that he will have to think about it before giving his answer, and then he left the scene.

Not far, Ren Atkinson was watching, as he arrived moments after the blast at the alley, and he is intrigued at the situation, believing that Ash has WOKE UP and used Dragredder to fight a wild Pokemon, and he boarded his motorcycle to head to the police station to get answers from Ash to see if he is the cause of the alley explosion.

-x-

About several minutes later, the scene shows that Ash underwent a mug shot, fingerprinting, and strict interrogation, where they still believe that he is the culprit, which the teen boy vehemently deny the charges, telling them what he saw, yet the investigators dismissed his claims, saying that the lone witness said that he saw Ash used a wild Pokemon to kill some businessmen.

Ash angrily answered back, pointing out that the dead men at the alley were gangsters, which the investigator refused to believe and urged the boy to admit his guilt, but Ash stood his ground and said that the witness is the surviving gangster member who escaped the carnage.

However, the interrogators stick to their claims and foolishly refuted Ash's statements as "useless alibi".

"Look kid..."

"We're wasting time here."

"..."

"Just admit your crimes. That's all you need to know."

"And our problems will be over."

"No. I did not commit that crime. The lone witness you claim is one of the gangsters! If he's a witness then he should be here! By now he probably escaped and you let him!"

"You stinking brat!"

"You're pissing me off!"

Getting frustrated, the investigator ordered Ash be sent to his cell, and after 10 minutes, Ash was summoned as he had a visitor, and arriving at the visitor hall, he is surprised to see that Ren is there, and soon the two began talking, where Ren asked Ash if he really caused the ruckus at the alley, and a visibly annoyed Ash told Ren what he saw, which raised his eyebrow in curiosity at what he heard from Ash.

Ren became uncharacteristically interested when told that a new Poke-Fighter appeared, its details about him resembling an armored SWAT-looking person who would pass up as a Robocop rip-off, as well as having a Pokemon that is 9-feet tall, and resembling a mecha-looking Minotaur.

"And that's what you saw?"

"Yes."

"..."

"What?"

"You just watched and not even trying to interfere and do battle with this guy?"

"It happened too fast. His Pokemon packed a strong firepower."

"That's all?"

"Huh?"

Ren then asked Ash if he know where he can find this Poke-Fighter, which Ash sagged and face-palmed, seeing that Ren is only here to find this guy and not out of concern, and he told Ren to get lost, reasoning that he himself has no idea because it was the first time he saw a new Poke-Fighter in town, and told Ren that he might not win given that the newcomer's Pokemon is a steel-type and packed a lot of strong ammo.

Ren smirked and said that he won't be taken down so easily, and that Dark Wing will be enough to take the newcomer down. Ash was getting more irritated upon realizing that Ren only came here for infotmation and sensed that Ren would not try to bail him out, and tells him that he won't win, but Ren smugly say that he will defeat the newcomer once he finds him.

Ash was pissed off that he could not come up with a way to rebut Ren.

"No matter what you say, I'm going to beat this guy."

"..."

"Crab Knight is just a stepping stone. The new guy is next."

"..."

"Given what you told me, I doubt you could pull off an upset."

"..."

"So stop acting like a crybaby."

"..."

Ash became irritated at Ren and told him to get lost, seeing that he is only being used to pry some info and Ren replied that Ash is better off staying here so that he would REMAIN SAFE, stating that an idiot like Ash is not suited to be a Poke-Fighter and he should just play with his pets, causing Ash to lose his cool and grabbed Ren by his trench coat, but is restrained by the guards.

Ren sighed as he walked away while Ash shouted angry words as he was being escorted back to his cell, not noticing that the self-proclaimed super lawyer, Kikemoutahir, is there and he watched Ren walked away, and he soon approached the guard, telling him that he is here to see Ash, which the guard just nodded and by then Ash is rather surprised that another visitor wants to see him, and there Kikemoutahir spoke to Ash and asked him how and why he ended up here in jail.

Ash sighed and told him what he know, which Kikemoutahir appeared interested at the moment, until he seemingly loses interest and said that unless the lone survivor comes out and told the police what really happened, Ash has little chance to getting out, and informed him that because of the circumstances of the scene, it is likely that Ash will remain in police custody despite him being a minor.

Ash asked if there is any way for him to get out, maintaining his innocence, but Kikemoutahir said that until then, Ash has little chance, and he tells him that he will have to wait, and there the lawyer began to walked away, not looking back.

-x-

Several minutes later, the lone surviving gangster is seen in another alley, where he summoned the remaining gangsters in a secret meeting, informing them that their leader is killed by someone in an armor and that the intruder is controlling a massive-sized Pokemon. The surviving gangster told his fellow cohorts that he managed to trick the police into thinking that Ash is the culprit, and the others sighed in relief.

By then someone showed up, which turn out to be the police chief that arrested Ash, and it is revealed that the police chief is corrupted and has ties with the gangsters, and there he told the gangsters that they have to keep a low profile as he will keep Ash incarcerated as long as possible, so that the public will focus on Ash and not the gangsters, which the gangsters abided.

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"We'll stay hidden."

"Don't want to get captured."

"Me too."

"Hope that brat stays in jail."

"Man, what a drag."

"Yeah, it's bad timing."

However, they soon caught wind of Bonnie, who followed the lone gangster survivor here and learned that the police chief is behind all this, and the police chief aimed a gun at her, intending to silence her so that Ash will remain incarcerated no matter what, and a defiant Bonnie, despite feeling a bit worried, said that the police chief won't get away with it, which he sneered in reply.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Really...?"

"Yes!"

"And what can you do?"

"I'll expose you!"

"Seriously? All by yourself...?"

"Um..."

"Bye-bye, brat."

As the corrupt police chief is ready to pull the trigger, a Pokemon came and swooped, knocking the gun off the police chief's hand. It was Dark Wing, and there Ren showed up and tells him that he is a fool to hook up with the gangsters, and Bonnie went to hide at a corner of the alley, and peeked as Ren is being confronted by the gangsters, as they revealed to have Pokemon to do their bidding, summoning several steel-type Pokemon and are ready to take the fight.

Ren did not appeared to be concerned, as if there is a reason why he is here. He then took out a Poke-ball, where a metallic belt appeared and fasten around his waist, and is getting ready. While initially not wanting to fight the gangsters as a Poke-Fighter, he decided to out of necessity as the gangsters are armed, and with the Pokemon that the gangsters have, it would be enough to have Dark Wing consume them to strengthen his own Pokemon.

However, someone appeared to crash the fight, and the lone gangster who survived the onslaught earlier became terrified as he told his fellow gangsters that the intruder who appeared just now is the one who killed their leader and having Magnugiga as his Pokemon, which the other stared in surprise at what they were told about, seeing that the intruder is the one who appeared earlier: a person clad in green armor and its outer armor had gray designs, and his helmet covered its face and makes the entrant look like a carbon copy of Robocop.

"That's him! That's thae guy who killed our boss!"

"Him?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't believe this..."

"What's with that get-up?"

"Is that a cosplayer?"

"He looked so lame..."

"What a goof...he's a poor Robocop rip-off..."

The entrant stood before the gangsters, and he is now identify as **SWAT-Knight** , and he began to open fire, shooting down the Pokemon and then at the gangsters, leaving only the lone gangster who survived earlier and the corrupt police chief, and the two men became worried now that they have no one to protect themselves.

Ren glanced at SWAT-Knight and saw the Poke-Ball on its belt, confirming that the intruder is indeed a Poke-Fighter, and he is pleased that his efforts paid off. It is revealed that he visited Ash earlier just to find out how he ended up in jail and tricked him into revealing the reason, and after confirming that a Poke-Fighter is involved, he commenced his search and found a suspicious character who turn out to be the surviving gangster, and began following him, and the rest is history.

As SWAT-Knight is about to shoot down the two remaining corrupt men, Ren confronted him and said that he is glad to see him, saying that he will take out all of the Poke-fighters he sees, which SWAT-Knight remained mum, not concerned at what he is being told about.

"Hey, you!"

"..."

"So you're a Poke-Fighter?"

"..."

"If do, I'll defeat you...just like what happened to Crab Knight!"

"..."

"What? Too intimidated to reply...?"

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, other than a brief action from the new Poke-Fighter, things went well until Ren tricked Ash into revealing the reason why he got in jail in the first place

The new Poke-Fighter is finally revealedand his name is SWAT-Knight, though his identity is shrouded in mystery at this time

Looks like Bonnie just got into trouble as she intend to help Ash clear his name till she is caught, but Ren made the save, just as SWAT-Knight entered the fray, and there Ren is about to complicate matters by confronting SWAT-Knight, which may result in an unnecessary battle…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The story arc continuesas Ash attempts to get out of jail, and might crash in the battle between the two Poke-Fightersso expect a three-way battle…

Giovanni learned of Ashs predicament and attempts to HELP OUT, though his intention may be questionable

See you in October

Reviews are welcome


	25. Three Way Dance

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as Ash is in a bind and tries to bolt out of jail in order to find the new entrant and use him as a witness to clear his name and expose the true culprits of the crime.

However, Ren got there first and is threatening Ash's only chance to clear his name, and this would cause Ash to do something and take matters into his own hands.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 25:_** ** _Mikata odori  
_**

At the hideout of Team Rocket, the scene shifts at Giovanni's office, where it shows that Giovanni is very displeased as the one who secretly ordered Mosley sudden to kill Ash was uncovered, who turn out to be a Team Rocket lackey who secretly pretended to be Giovanni in order to goad Sudden to kill Ash, due to a previous encounter where Ash foiled the lackey's attempt to steal a very rare Pokemon and got humiliated, and thus vowed revenge.

Then upon stumbling onto the scene where Giovanni hired Sudden to discreetly observe Ash, the lackey sees this as an opportunity to kill off Ash, forgetting that Giovanni wanted Ash monitored for a reason. Soon Giovanni's men eventually discovered this and brought the lackey to Giovanni, where the Team rocket founder is very displeased that the lackey pretended to be Giovanni to use it as an excuse to kill off Ash without the real Giovanni's permission.

The lackey pleaded for mercy saying that he was filled with hate over Ash, but Giovanni pointed out that the lackey could have confided to him so that he could work out a way to get even at Ash without killing him, and there Giovanni said that the lackey committed a crime within the organization and must pay the penalty, much to the lackey's horror.

"Had you told me about it, I could work out a compromise…"

"Well…"

"But what you did is unacceptable…not to mention you wanted Ash Ketchum dead without asking for my permission."

"Um, you see…"

"The penalty…is death."

"N-no…you can't…!"

"Take him away. Kill him."

"Wait…don't…!"

After that, Giovanni's men took the lackey away, where he was executed off-screen, and there Giovanni sighed in annoyance as he would have to start from scratch on where to find Ash and monitor him again, but then another of his men came and broke the news about an incident at Lumiose, where Ash is implicated of a murder scene and tells Giovanni where Ash is at the moment.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow when told and asked who is watching over the events, which the henchman said one of his contacts within the Lumiose police station is there, and is monitoring in secret about Ash's conversation, and there Giovanni came up with an idea and told the henchman what to do, which the henchman asked if Giovanni is sure, which the boss said that he is.

"…and that is my instruction."

"Are you sure, boss?"

"Yes."

"Well…anything else that…"

"No. tell you contact about what I told you."

"Okay."

"Good. Go."

"Sure, boss."

The henchman slowly nodded and left the office, where the other henchman asked Giovanni what he has in mind, and Giovanni said that he is looking forward to another moment where he can observe Ash some more before deciding to meet him personally, as he is intrigued about the teen boy, with ideas and plans laid out which he believe would contribute to Team Rocket's success..

-x-

At jail, Ash was sent to the visitor lounge and there the visitor turns out to be Serena, and there she told him that she asked some of the gym leaders they befriended recently to help provide a lawyer in aiding Ash in clearing his name, and in turn, Ash told her that the prospect is not good as he revealed that Ren came a while ago and goaded him into revealing what he knows, and thus Ren is off to meet up with the new Poke-Fighter and take him out, thus raising the possibility that the chances of getting cleared would be slim.

Serena held his hand and assured to him that it won't happen, and vowed to do what she could to help him clear this mess up and go after the real culprit.

"Ash…"

"…"

"Stay strong."

"Serena?"

"We'll get you out of here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Th-thanks…"

By then, Serena received a text message from Bonnie, where she revealed her location, and the possible culprits who framed Ash, however, the message also said that Ren is there along with the other armored entrant, and this made Ash alarmed as he realized that Ren is going to fight the Poke-Fighter he encountered earlier, and he told Serena that he need to get out of here and prevent Ren from possibly killing him, citing that he need the Poke-Fighter alive to prove his innocence.

Serena discreetly tried to calm Ash down, but he said that aside from the possibility that his name need to be cleared, Bonnie is caught in the crossfire and she needs to be saved, but Serena urged Ash to calm down, citing that they are inside the police station and there are guards watching here.

Ash clenched his fists as he stated that he can't sit down and do nothing, and wished there is a way to clear his name and put a stop to this farce, which Serena could only watch in worry as she never seen him so distressed.

"Ash…"

"I…I can't stay here doing nothing…"

"…"

"I got to do something…"

"Ash…"

"Bonnie's in danger…"

"…"

"There's got to be a way…"

Suddenly a dozen Pokemon show up and began to cause a disturbance, causing panic among the visitors and prisoners, and the guards began to scramble to maintain order, and there Ash looked around seeing that no one is watching him, and by then Clemont and Pikachu showed up, and Clemont asked Serena what just happened, and there she said that Bonnie found the true culprits and that she and Ash are stuck here.

By then Clemont brought the victim that Ash found earlier, and said that when shown about the picture of the alleged witness who implicated Ash, the victim said that he is the true culprit and volunteered to testify, and there Ash told Clemont and Serena to look after the true witness as he intend to bolt out of jail and save Bonnie, and there Serena tries to calm Ash down but Clemont urged her to let Ash go, saying that he is the only one who can save her.

"Ash, wait…!"

"Let him go, Serena."

"But…"

"He's the only one who can save Bonnie."

"But, Clemont…"

"Let's trust him."

"…"

"…"

Serena reluctantly relented as Ash and Pikachu took off amid the confusion, and there the police station was eventually placed under control and the police checked the prisoner and found that Ash escaped, where they are about to launch a manhunt, but Serena and Clemont prevented them as they presented the true witness and explained the true circumstances behind the incident.

-x-

At the scene, Ren confronts the Poke-Fighter and are having a stand-off. He glanced at his target seeing that the Poke-Fighter looked like a SWAT and a Robocop imitation, which he felt that his target would be easy to deal with, unaware that the Poke-Fighter has a strong Pokemon to back him up.

Feeling confident, Ren glanced at SWAT-Knight and saw the Poke-Ball on its belt, confirming that the intruder is indeed a Poke-Fighter, and he is pleased that his efforts paid off. It is revealed that he visited Ash earlier just to find out how he ended up in jail and tricked him into revealing the reason, and after confirming that a Poke-Fighter is involved, he commenced his search and found a suspicious character who turn out to be the surviving gangster, and began following him, and the rest is history.

As SWAT-Knight is about to shoot down the two remaining corrupt men, Ren confronted him and said that he is glad to see him, saying that he will take out all of the Poke-fighters he sees, which SWAT-Knight remained mum, not concerned at what he is being told about.

"Hey, you!"

"..."

"So you're a Poke-Fighter?"

"..."

"If do, I'll defeat you...just like what happened to Pincer Knight!"

"..."

"What? Too intimidated to reply...?"

"..."

SWAT-Knight said nothing as he continued to stare at Ren, and by then the surviving gangster and the corrupt police chief attempted to escape, but SWAT-Knight opened fire, shooting the two men whose bodies were riddled with bullets and they died on the spot, and Ren raised an eyebrow, seeing that SWAT-Knight is somewhat ruthless as he shot the two men to death, not caring if the Poke-Fighter is a vigilante or not.

He then initiated his transformation into Dark Knight and is getting ready to initiate the fight, and Bonnie hid behind the corner of the alley, horrified at what she just saw, and realized that Ash won't be able to get the two men to confess their crimes in order to clear his name, and she wondered where this would lead to and how to help Ash clear up the situation.

" _Ash…what would you do now? Your only chance of clearing your name has benn…_ "

By then Ash arrived and stared in disbelief upon seeing the gangster and the corrupt police chief slumped to the ground, bathed in their own pool of blood, and he asked Dark Knight what just happened, which he nudged his head and Ash saw SWAT-Knight holding the submachine gun and there the 14-year old boy confronted him, demanding why he did that, which SWAT-Knight remained mum.

"Hey!"

"…"

"What did you do?"

"…"

"Why kill them in cold blood?"

"…"

"Are you really that bloodthirsty?"

"…"

Dark Knight told Ash to save his breath and walk away, proclaiming that he will kill off SWAT Knight and then the rest of the other Poke-Fighters who have yet to appear, but Ash urged him to at least weaken the Poke-Fighter as he need him to prove his innocence, but Dark Knight snidely told Ash to go into hiding and never come out.

This caused Ash to angrily shout at Dark Knight for being so callous, but was told that this is how life runs, and reminded him that he too is a Poke-Fighter and has to dirty his hands if he wants to win and survive, pointing out that casualties are bound to happen and chooses no allegiance, be it the innocent or the guilty. There is only the victor.

"Face it, kid."

"What…?"

"That's how life rolls."

"…"

"Either you kill or be killed. That's that."

"You…"

"If you can't accept it, just walk away and hide in your hole."

"Damn you…"

However, the argument was interrupted as SWAT-Knight made his move and punched Ash aside and went for Dark Knight, where the two armored combatants traded fist blows for fist blows, which neither gained the upper hand till SWAT-Knight backed away and took out his submachine gun and fired at Dark Knight, and though the bullets did not penetrate the target's armor, the impact was enough to send him reeling and thrown off a distance.

Ash slowly got up, where he felt a stinging pain on his lip, and realized that he is bleeding. As he turn around, SWAT-Knight kicked him on his gut before punching him aside, and that was enough to cause Ash to lose his cool and in anger, he took out his black-colored Poke-Ball and raised it, where a metallic belt appeared, which he slots it onto the center portion, summoning his armor and encased the boy, transforming into Drago-Knight.

SWAT-Knight saw it and appeared quite impressed, and decided to test him out, and engaged him in physical combat, confident that he has the advantage due to the height difference, and while he punched his target around, Drago Knight slowly gain ground as he began to punch his way back and sends SWAT-Knight reeling, surprised to see that the armored Ash is capable of packing quite a punch.

This is because Ash was filled with slight rage due to SWAT-Knight killing the two men who could prove his innocence, and after being punched aside, he loses it and focused on making SWAT-Knight pay. SWAT-Knight felt that Drago-Knight is quite amusing and began to fight back, punching and kicking him, only to be surprised a bit as Drago-Knight blocked the attacks and retaliated with a tackle, sending SWAT-Knight down to the ground.

There he angrily demanded to SWAT-Knight on how to rectify this dilemma and want him to clear Ash's name from this frame-up, which the Poke-fighter just stared in defiance, seeing that Drago-Knight is ranting uselessly in a fit of desperation.

"What are you going to do?!"

"…"

"How are you going to clean this mess?!"

"…"

"You better turn yourself in and clear my name!"

"…"

"Are you listening to me?!"

"…"

However, Dark Knight recovered and grabbed Drago-Knight from behind and shove him aside, telling him to go home if he is just going to rant, but Drago-Knight angrily punched him back, telling him not to butt in as this is between him and SWAT-Knight, which the armored Ren was rather amused, seeing that the boy is starting to get serious and tells him he should act like that every time he battles a Poke-Fighter, which further angered Ash.

"Good! Looks like you're getting more confident."

"What…?"

"You should be like that."

"…"

"If you're just going to whine, go home and ask your mom to tell you bedtime stories."

"You…"

"That is, if you're to chickened to fight another…"

"Damn you!"

Pissed off, Drago-Knight vented his ire on Dark Knight, punching him real hard which caused Dark Knight to defend himself, but Ash's rage increases and managed to land a blow that sends Dark Knight to the ground, further surprising Ren, seeing that Ash has started to get a bit…violent…and showing a bit of hint of bloodlust.

SWAT-Knight watches the scene and is quite bemused to see the scene in front of him, and decided to take advantage of it, where he glanced at the alley behind him and nudged his head, and the scene shifts back at Drago-Knight and Dark Knight, where the two grappled at each other trying to land a blow, but Bonnie was worried at seeing Ash being so violent, however, she saw something and shouted at Ash, alerting him of the danger.

"Ash! Watch out! That green-armored guy's about to blast you off!"

Bonnie's scream somewhat brought Ash back to his senses as he turn around, where SWAT-Knight is holding what appeared to be a bazooka-like weapon, which appeared to be a long nozzle-like gun that is as big as an arm-length rifle, and fired a shell, which was as big as a grenade, and the impact struck both Drago-Knight and Dark Knight, sending them quite far and hit the ground hard.

SWAT-Knight stood before the two, looking ready to fire another shell, feeling that now is the time to eliminate tow targets at once, believing that he has figured out the two, and defeating them will be as easy as winning the lottery.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ash finally (I suppose) loses himself and started to get a bit serious…if not violent…in dealing with the Poke-Fighters. Ren may have indirectly provoked Ash to go all-out, and this allowed SWAT-Knight to take advantage.

The battle is just heating up.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The three-way dance continue as SWAT-Knight shows off more than he has displayed, and this would put Ash and Ren on the brink…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcome


	26. Magnum Melee

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up as Ash continue to fight SWAT-Knight, but Ren gets in the way, and with the other Poke-fighter ready to take advantage, this would result in a brawl between the three individuals, as SWAT-Knight is, as of this moment, ambiguous, whose alignment is unclear, whether he is an anti-hero or a villain.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 26:_** ** _Magunamumīrī_** ** _  
_**

The scene shifts at the police station where the policemen managed to chase off the Pokemon that went wild inside, and restoring order was no easy feat, as the rest of the police staff had to make sure none of the prisoners escaped, and thankfully all available prisoners are accounted for, as none of them escaped, yet one of the staff members noticed that Ash is missing.

There Serena brought the true witness to the police chief, and the witness bared all he know, which eventually made the police chief realize that the corrupt superintendent is the true mastermind, and ordered his men to conduct a manhunt, while telling Serena that Ash is automatically cleared of all charges, which Serena expressed her gratitude.

"Really, sir?"

"Yes. Mr. Ketchum is cleared of all charges."

"Thank you so much, sir!"

"I should be thanking you. If not for your prompt response the superintendent would have gotten away with his crimes."

"Indeed."

"Now then...may we take the witness? We need to place him under the witness protection program."

"Yes, of course."

"Please excuse us."

There the true witness was brought inside the chief's office to have him placed in the witness protection program, and there Serena decided to take her leave to find Ash, intending to tell him that he is cleared of all charges, as well as to see if Bonnie is safe or not.

As she leave the police station, she meet up with Clemont, and there the two teens decided to go and conduct a search for Ash, hoping that he does not get in to any trouble, unaware that Ash is already embroiled in a fight.

"So Ash is cleared?"

"Yes, Clemont. He's free now."

"That's a relief, Serena,"

"Yeah."

"We better go look for him."

"Right. We better fund him as soon as possible."

"Then we better go."

"Okay."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a corner of the alley, where a spy from Team Rocket is there watching the events, and witnessed what occurred before Ash transformed into a Poke-Fighter. He was both intrigued, and a bit worried, as he did not expect to see Ash getting embroiled in a situation like this, and it turns out that the spy also works at the Lumiose Police Station, and a brief flashback revealed that he is the one who secretly unleashed several Pokemon to cause a disturbance inside the police station that enabled Ash to escape detention.

The spy then followed Ash and there he saw SWAT-Knight killing off the surviving gangster member and the corrupt police chief, and upon seeing Ash and Ren transform, he felt that he has to hide and see where this would lead to, and report to Giovanni about what he just discovered, especially when it comes to Ash Ketchum.

"Looks like the boss is about to have a field day when I tell him about this..."

The spy's attention then shifts to Ash, seeing him in his armor and appeared to be ticked off and outn of control emotionally. This is because Ash was filled with slight rage due to SWAT-Knight killing the two men who could prove his innocence, and after being punched aside, he loses it and focused on making SWAT-Knight pay. SWAT-Knight felt that Drago-Knight is quite amusing and began to fight back, punching and kicking him, only to be surprised a bit as Drago-Knight blocked the attacks and retaliated with a tackle, sending SWAT-Knight down to the ground.

There he angrily demanded to SWAT-Knight on how to rectify this dilemma and want him to clear Ash's name from this frame-up, which the Poke-fighter just stared in defiance, seeing that Drago-Knight is ranting uselessly in a fit of desperation.

"What are you going to do?!"

"…"

"How are you going to clean this mess?!"

"…"

"You better turn yourself in and clear my name!"

"…"

"Are you listening to me?!"

"…"

However, Dark Knight recovered and grabbed Drago-Knight from behind and shove him aside, telling him to go home if he is just going to rant, but Drago-Knight angrily punched him back, telling him not to butt in as this is between him and SWAT-Knight, which the armored Ren was rather amused, seeing that the boy is starting to get serious and tells him he should act like that every time he battles a Poke-Fighter, which further angered Ash.

"Good! Looks like you're getting more confident."

"What…?"

"You should be like that."

"…"

"If you're just going to whine, go home and ask your mom to tell you bedtime stories."

"You…"

"That is, if you're to chickened to fight another…"

"Damn you!"

Pissed off, Drago-Knight vented his ire on Dark Knight, punching him real hard which caused Dark Knight to defend himself, but Ash's rage increases and managed to land a blow that sends Dark Knight to the ground, further surprising Ren, seeing that Ash has started to get a bit…violent…and showing a bit of hint of bloodlust.

SWAT-Knight watches the scene and is quite bemused to see the scene in front of him, and decided to take advantage of it, where he glanced at the alley behind him and nudged his head, and the scene shifts back at Drago-Knight and Dark Knight, where the two grappled at each other trying to land a blow, but Bonnie was worried at seeing Ash being so violent, however, she saw something and shouted at Ash, alerting him of the danger.

"Ash! Watch out! That green-armored guy's about to blast you off!"

Bonnie's scream somewhat brought Ash back to his senses, in which as he turn around, he saw SWAT-Knight is holding what appeared to be a bazooka-like weapon, which appeared to be a long nozzle-like gun that is as big as an arm-length rifle, and fired a shell, which was as big as a grenade, and the impact struck both Drago-Knight and Dark Knight, sending them quite far and hit the ground hard.

SWAT-Knight stood before the two, looking ready to fire another shell, feeling that now is the time to eliminate tow targets at once, believing that he has figured out the two, and defeating them will be as easy as winning the lottery.

Bonnie watched in shock after seeing this, and she became worried at what would happen next if Ash gets shot again, and there SWAT-Knight slowly walked forward, and is aiming the bazooka-like weapon at the two targets, and upon seeing Drago-Knight reeling, the green-armored Poke-Fighter intend to shoot him at point-blank range.

Before SWAT Knight is about to fire his weapon, Dark Wing is seen hovering in the sky, swooping down and emitted the Sonic Wave, disorienting the Poke-Fighter, and this allowed Dark Knight time to recover, and gave his command.

"Dark Wing...Wing Lancer!"

Dark Wing flew towards its master and dropped the Wing Lancer, and Dark Knight went towards SWAT-Knight and did a series of sword slashes, causing the Poke-Fighter to drop his weapon and staggered back, as Dark Knight was so close in distance that SWAT-Knight did not have room, or time, to pick up his large weapon to fire.

As the two are busy brawling, Bonnie went to Drago-Knignt, helping him up and urged him to escape, but Ash was in no mood to run, stating that he needed to defeat his target in order to clear his name and expose the mastermind.

"Ash..."

"..."

"Come on...we need to bolt..."

"No."

"What?"

"I...can't run."

"Eh? Why?"

"Need to stay...stop that guy...only he can clear my name..."

Ash told Bonnie to leave and get help, stating that he will try to hold off SWAT-Knight, and when she protested, he loses his composure and unintentionally screamed at her to go, telling her that he can't afford to have her get hurt by the Poke-Fighter.

"Bonnie!"

"Eeek!"

"Don't argue!"

"But...but..."

"Just go and get help!"

"I can't just..."

"Just get going...NOW!"

"EEEKKK!"

Taken by surprised at Ash's tone, Bonnie ran off, and there he glanced at the scene where the two Poke-Fighters are brawling, and using the chance, as his judgment was clouded by anger and rage, he shouted at Dragredder as he initiated a command.

"Dragredder...Drag Claw!"

Dragredder roared as its body glowed before dropping something, which is a gauntlet that resembled Dragredder's head, and it fastened onto Drago-Knight's right hand, and there he prepares to do a punching motion with the Pokemon by his side, and by then Dark Knight noticed that Drago-Knight is preparing to execute the Dragon Fire, which is aimed at him and SWAT-Knight.

Dark Knight then kicked SWAT-Knight, sending him onto Drago-Knight's aim before jumping aside, and by the time that SWAT-Knight got up, both Drago-Knight's gauntlet lit up and fired a fire blast, with Dragredder doing the same, and the twin flame blasts struck the Poke-Fighter which sends him careening against a parked car.

There Drago-Knight slowly approached the downed Poke-Fighter as Drago-Knight gives his target an ultimatum, either he turns himself in and clear Ash's name, or else he would get more punishment, though SWAT-Knight did not appeared to be worried by the least.

"Now then..."

"..."

"You got a choice."

"..."

"Turn yourself in...tell the police what you know...and tell them that I'm innocent."

"..."

"Either you do that...or I might get rough on you."

"..."

However, Dark Knight grabbed Ash and shove him aside, telling him that SWAT-Knight is his prey and he should just go home, but Drago-Knight aimed the gauntlet at his face, surprising him a bit as he made it clear that he needed SWAT-Knight alive in order to clear his name, and would not afford to let him get away with it.

This sparked an argument and a stand-off between the two, which would only worsen the situation between them.

"I said back off!"

"So...you finally woke up. That's good."

"I mean it! That guy is my only chance to clear my name...and I can't afford to lose him!"

"This is a war...either you kill him or let him kill you."

"..."

"Who cares if you need him to clear your name or something...ust go into hiding and wear a wig."

"Damn you...!"

"So...are you ready to get serious? This is your chance."

While facing off, Drago-Knight did not noticed that Dark Wing is hovering and executed the Sonic Wave, and the waves that the bat-Pokemon emitted disoriented Drago-Knight, sending him staggering back as Dark Knight did a spinning kick that send his opponent crashing to a parked motorcycle. As Dark Knight tells his opponent to go home and go back to OBEDIENT SCHOOL, Drago Knight clenched his fists, pissed off more than ever, and there he mentally commanded Dragredder to retaliate, as the dragon-Pokemon swoops down and used its tail to whip Dark Knight aside, sending him crashing onto another parked car, wrecking it in the process.

Dark Knight was quite impressed, seeing that Ash Ketchum has grown a spine and told him he should be like that and not act like a spoiled brat working for the UNICEF, which Drago-Knight only glared in response.

"Now then..."

"..."

"You got a choice. This would determine whther you're serious or not."

"..."

"Be ready to kill...fight in order to survive...only ONE Poke-Fighter will emerge the winner."

"..."

"Either you do that...or you simply walk away."

"..."

The distraction allowed SWAT-Knight to recover, and ran back towards the alley, where he summoned his Pokemon, Magnugiga, to come forth, which the 9-foot steel-type Pokemon, resembling a mecha-looking Minotaur, to emerge from its hiding place, roaring.

Both Dark Knight and Drago Knight stopped their fight upon hearing the Pokemon roared in arrival, and the two braced themselves, with Dark Knight seeing this as a challenge as he intend to finish off that Pokemon, believing that once Magnugiga is destroyed, it has lots of energy to feed Dark Wing, and he tells Drago-Knight to go away as the Pokemon is his for the taking.

Drago-Knight, however, said that he is willing to let him take the Pokemon as long as he gets SWAT- Knight alive to bring him in to the police, stating to Dark Knight that he can do what he wants with the massive Pokemon as long as Drago-Knight brings SWAT-Knight in.

"Do what you want!"

"Huh?"

"You can have that Pokemon!"

"Really?"

"Just leave that guy to me...I need him alive!"

"What? Are you...?"

"Please!"

"This kid has a loose screw...fine."

While annoyed, Dark Knight seemingly accepted as long as he can feed Dark Wing with energy, and as the two Poke-Fighters are ready to charge forward, SWAT-Knight stood behind Magnugiga, and finally spoke, as he gives his Pokemon the command.

"Magnugiga...End Of The World."

Magnugiga roared as it raised both of his arms, his left arm showed the claws opened to reveal a huge laser-like cannon, its right arm showed a huge Gatling gun-like weapon; its chest opened and revealed several nozzles that houses a lot of missiles, its forehead and feet also opened to reveal several nozzles, where it showed that it also houses several missiles, and the Pokemon is ready to open fire all of its massive weapons.

SWAT-Knight then placed his sub-machine gun and inserted it onto Magnugiga's back, and presses the trigger of his gun, and the Pokemon roared as it opened fire, firing bullets, lasers and missiles, hitting the targets as Drago-Knight and Dark Knight were covered in smoke as the weapons struck them, and this resulted in a large explosion.

Aside from smoke and debris, explosive effects and flames covered the area, and the nearby establishments were blown to smithereens, glass windows shattered, parked cars exploded and flew aside due to the explosive impact, and it is safe to say that the area of the business district is reduced to a portion of a wasteland.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much progress shown other than Serena's efforts paid off and Ash is eventually cleared of the charges, the action showed here makes up for it, as Ash is still pissed as hell for Ren's remark, and this allowed him to show some of his tougher side, but soon the tide is turned as SWAT-Knight gets to show off his ULTIMATE ATTACK…

And both Ash and Ren are caught in the explosive attack…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will determine whether Ash and Ren survived the explosive attack, while Giovanni makes his move after hearing more about Ash Ketchum, as he becomes more curious after hearing more of his SERIOUS SIDE…

Sherman Clandestine appeared before Ash, and gives him some…MOTIVATION…on what to do next…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcome


	27. Explosive Aftermath

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the new Poke-Fighter arc concludes as the battle seemingly ended after a devastating attack was launched, and here you will get to see whether Ash survived or not.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _27: Bakuhatsu-tekina yoha_**

Team Rocket HQ...

Team Rocket HQ...

The scene shifts at Giovanni's office where Giovanni is awaiting news over any developments regarding Ash Ketchum, as he is fascinated about the 14-year old boy. Aside from learning that Ash has won numerous battles from various gym leaders, he learned that he is the son of Delia, whom he seduced as a way to pass up the time, thus setting the possibility that Ash his biological son.

Upon learning the possible connection, he is pondering on whether to trick him into becoming his protégé or deem him a threat, but chose the former due to Ash owning Pikachu and that he wants to know more about the boy. He felt that he might have use for Ash, and he intend to discard him if the boy's usefulness is served or if he deem him a threat to Team Rocket.

By then he received a call from one of his contacts at Lumioise Police Station, where the unidentified contact informed Giovanni that Ash was cleared and subsequently escaped, and that he sent a spy to keep an eye on Ash so as to know his current whereabouts.

"So Ash Ketchum escaped, is it?"

"Yes, Giovanni, but nevertheless he is cleared of all charges."

"…"

"I sent a spy to monitor the boy on where he is going."

"Good. Make sure he does not get into trouble."

"I understand."

"Keep me informed of any developments."

"As you wish."

Nodding, Giovanni told his contact to keep him posted for any further developments, which the contact assured that he will keep Giovanni informed for any development before cutting off the line. After that, Giovanni went into deep thought as he pondered his next move, whether to confront Ash or not, intending to see if he should reveal to him their possible blood connection or not.

By then, one of his trusted associate came and told him that he managed to hack the hospital records of Ash Ketchum, comparing the boy's DNA results with that of Giovanni's. The associate told him straight in the face that HE IS indeed Ash's BIOLOGICAL FATHER.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, boss."

"…"

"Ash Ketchum is your blood son."

"Really…?"

"Yes. It would be a great advantage to you. You can trick him into handing his Pokemon to you, then you can drug and brainwash him to do your bidding and all."

"Hmm…I suppose…"

"Believe me…he might be a great asset to Team Rocket…or if not…you can kill him right away…"

-x-

Not far, Bonnie is running, looking for help as she is worried about Ash, having witnessed a side of him she never imagined would happen, as she can tell that he is consumed by anger, as he yelled at her in a rather threatening tone, telling her to go look for help as he tries to take down SWAT-Knight, and she wondered if she did the right thing or not.

Bonnie wished that she would find Serena and Clemont right away, wanting them to talk to Ash into calming down, as she is worried at what he is going through. For the first time she felt helpless as she never thought she would encounter a situation that she initially thought would be solved in a hurry, and now she gets to see Ash acting a bit violent.

By then she ran into Serena and Clemont, and the two saw Bonnie running towards them and the trio met up, where they were told about Ash's predicament, which made Serena feel worried while Clemont asks Bonnie where Ash is at the moment, and there she told him where Ash is and the state that Ash in in at the moment, surprising Clemont.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes! I never seen Ash act like that!"

"…"

"I'm worried!"

"Calm down, Bonnie. Where is Ash right now?"

"Well…he's over there…in that direction…"

"Lead the way!"

"Okay…"

The trio then decided to head to the place where Ash is right now, and hoped that they are not too late in stopping him from doing something they deem reckless.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the scene of the battle, where Drago-Knight and Dark Knight got into a verbal scuffle, which the distraction allowed SWAT-Knight to recover, and ran back towards the alley, where he summoned his Pokemon, Magnugiga, to come forth, which the 9-foot steel-type Pokemon, resembling a mecha-looking Minotaur, to emerge from its hiding place, roaring.

Both Dark Knight and Drago Knight stopped their fight upon hearing the Pokemon roared in arrival, and the two braced themselves, with Dark Knight seeing this as a challenge as he intend to finish off that Pokemon, believing that once Magnugiga is destroyed, it has lots of energy to feed Dark Wing, and he tells Drago-Knight to go away as the Pokemon is his for the taking.

Drago-Knight, however, said that he is willing to let him take the Pokemon as long as he gets SWAT- Knight alive to bring him in to the police, stating to Dark Knight that he can do what he wants with the massive Pokemon as long as Drago-Knight brings SWAT-Knight in.

"Do what you want!"

"Huh?"

"You can have that Pokemon!"

"Really?"

"Just leave that guy to me...I need him alive!"

"What? Are you...?"

"Please!"

"This kid has a loose screw...fine."

While annoyed, Dark Knight seemingly accepted as long as he can feed Dark Wing with energy, and as the two Poke-Fighters are ready to charge forward, SWAT-Knight stood behind Magnugiga, and finally spoke, as he gives his Pokemon the command.

"Magnugiga...End Of The World."

Magnugiga roared as it raised both of his arms, his left arm showed the claws opened to reveal a huge laser-like cannon, its right arm showed a huge Gatling gun-like weapon; its chest opened and revealed several nozzles that houses a lot of missiles, its forehead and feet also opened to reveal several nozzles, where it showed that it also houses several missiles, and the Pokemon is ready to open fire all of its massive weapons.

SWAT-Knight then placed his sub-machine gun and inserted it onto Magnugiga's back, and presses the trigger of his gun, and the Pokemon roared as it opened fire, firing bullets, lasers and missiles, hitting the targets as Drago-Knight and Dark Knight were covered in smoke as the weapons struck them, and this resulted in a large explosion.

Aside from smoke and debris, explosive effects and flames covered the area, and the nearby establishments were blown to smithereens, glass windows shattered, parked cars exploded and flew aside due to the explosive impact, and it is safe to say that the area of the business district is reduced to a portion of a wasteland.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont stopped in their tracks upon seeing the explosive scene, which the shockwave sent them flying back and hit the ground , where Serena wondered what just happened, and Clemont commented that this doesn't look too good, fearing that the explosion like that is similar to a gas pipe explosion.

This made Serena feel worried and wanted to go ahead to find Ash, but Clemont advised her against it right now.

"Serena…what are you…?"

"I'm going there!"

"Wait!"

"Ash might be…"

"Calm down! We need to know if it's safe to go there!"

"I can't wait!"

"Calm down, Serena!"

"Let me go!"

The two teens began to argue, but then Pikachu offered to volunteer in checking the place out, and while she is against it at first, Serena relented seeing that Pikachu is quick enough to move around, and tells the Pokemon to be careful and to let her and Clemont know if he finds Ash.

"Pikachu…go find Ash!"

"Pika!"

"But be careful."

"Pika!"

"Try not to get yourself hurt."

"Pika!"

"And let us know where he is…got it?"

"Pika!"

After that, Pikachu nodded as he ran off and headed towards the scene of the explosion, just as police, firefighters and ambulances arrived, where the police prodded Serena, Bonnie and clement to move back, believing that there might be secondary explosions, unaware that it was Magnugiga's doing, as well as that a battle took place there.

At the scene, Magnugiga roared after smoke emanated from the source of the weapons it fired as SWAT-Knight stood by, watching the scene as he believed that he succeeded in getting rid of the two Poke-Fighters, and uses a Poke-Ball to recall his Pokemon and quietly leaves the scene, not bothering to check if he succeeded or not.

As SWAT-Knight left, the smoke cleared, where it is shown to that Dark Knight and Drago-Knight survived the explosive attack, where a brief flashback showed that as Magnugiga opened fire, Dark Knight managed to summon Dark Wing and had the Pokemon execute the Wing Wall, in which the bat-Pokemon clutches itself onto Dark Knight's back, its wing became a cloak and Dark Knight uses the cloak to cover himself.

Likewise, Drago-Knight also survived due to Dragredder swooping down and grabbed its master and flew towards a nearby establishment and hid there, and as Magnugiga unloaded its ammo, the establishment that Drago-Knight is hiding at was caught by the attack, causing the shop to crumble into rubble.

There Dark Knight wobbled as he managed to survive the attack but this shook him as he deactivated his armor and recall his Pokemon. Likewise the other did the same, where you can see that both Ren and Ash sported bruises on their bodies, where their faces have visible bruises and cuts.

Ren sneered that he may have found a challenging opponent and chided Ash for hesitating, saying that if given the chance, Ash may not survive in the next encounter against SWAT-Knight, which Ash can only glare in silence.

"Well, kid…you were lucky."

"…"

"If you hesitate again…that guy will kill you on the spot."

"…"

"So better toughen yourself up. You may never know whether you win…or get killed."

"…"

"Think about it. You are a Poke-fighter now. Either you kill or get yourself killed."

"…"

Ren then walked away as he is sure that the police will surely come here as the explosive attack by SWAT-Knight was so loud that many are caught by surprise. As Ren left, Ash slowly sat on the ground, feeling weakened that his body slowly gave in due to exhaustion.

He is also feeling dejected as the area he is currently in became such a wasteland that there was nothing left here, as the bodies of the corrupt superintendent and the surviving gangster are nowhere to be found, which only made him feel miserable.

By then Pikachu arrived and checked on its master, where Ash's demeanor slowly changed, seeing that his Pokemon came all the way here and he apologized for making him worried.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu…"

"Pika!"

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"Pika!"

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Pika!"

"Easy there…"

By then, Serena arrived and hugged Ash, her face showed how worried she looked as upon seeing his physical state and told him that his name is already cleared and has nothing to worry about, saying that the true witness showed up and proved that Ash Ketchum is innocent if the crimes lobbied against him, thus Ash is no longer a suspect.

While Ash felt relieved, he hugged Serena and apologized for making her worried.

Bonnie and Clemont arrived and were relieved to see Ash okay, but were startled to see the area they are in being reduced to a wasteland, and there Bonnie confided to her elder brother about suspecting that SWAT-Knight being the culprit. Clemont is having some difficulty at what he is being told, but then Serena suggested that they leave the place before the police arrive and suspect them of anything, which the siblings agreed.

"Come on…we better leave."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"We'll talk about it later. If the cops see us here they'll suspect us of doing a suicide bombing and stuff…"

"Oh…"

"Right…"

"Come on. You too, Ash."

"Okay…"

After that, the foursome left the scene, and minutes later police arrived, where they are surprised to see the central business district portion of Lumiose being reduced to ashes upon seeing the devastation, and began to deem it as a work of a terrorist, unaware that SWAT-Knight is to be blamed for what happened.

"Whoa…"

"What the hell…?"

"The whole place got leveled…"

"Who did this?"

"Must be a mad bomber…"

"Seriously?"

"A terrorist, no doubt…must have used an atomic bomb…"

"Bullshit!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here other than a brief aftermath where SWAT-Knight leveled the place, the story is delivered…and this ends the arc where a new Poke-fighter is introduced.

However his/her identity has not been established, but it would soon be once the next chapters come in to play…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ash gets an unexpected visit from someone…

Ren encounters SWAT-Knight again…

Giovanni is making plans on what to do with Ash now that he has confirmed that Ash is his biological son…

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcome


	28. A Fight With A Fortune Teller

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak and Nintendo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc commences as Ash tries to cope with the aftermath of what happened, such as clearing his name but is haunted by his near-death experience with the namely arrived Poke-Fighter, namely SWAT-Knight.

The incident from the last arc further attracted the attention of Team rocket and Giovanni became more intrigued, while his curiosity towards his biological son, Ash Ketchum increases by the day.

Lastly, a new character will be introduced, and this will surely affect the flow of the story.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _28:_** ** _Uranaishi to Notatakai_**

A week has passed after the incident at Lumiose City, the scene shifts at Team Rocket Head Quarters, where Giovanni is inside his office, and you can see that he is in deep thought, as he is informed that Ash Ketchum is cleared of the charges, whilst the Team Rocket informer who is supposed to observe Ash is found dead after SWAT-Knight had his Pokemon unleash a barrage of attacks that wrecked a portion of the area he is in.

Before Giovanni's informant was killed, he managed to send a brief video about SWAT-Knight, and there Giovanni saw it, and he became intrigued. First he saw the footage of Mosley Sudden gaining a device that gives him armor and a Pokemon that can consume even humans and Pokemon alike, and then a guy who is in his late teens having the means to become a knight with a bat-like Pokemon and now SWAT-Knight, who has a steel-type Pokemon that is 9-foot tall and resembled a Minotaur.

Butch's comrade Pokemon, Siam, passed by and saw the footage, where he commented that there may be someone, whether a person or a rival organization, appeared to be giving a select someone the means to summon an armor and given a Pokemon that can conjure weapons. Moreover, the Pokemon can even physically merge with its master to perform a devastating attack, such as Dark Knight performing the Death Drill and Pincer Knight using Volcancer as a springboard.

Siam suggested that they need to find the two men in armor and capture them, believing that they might know who supplied them the means, which Giovanni appeared to agree with Siam.

"You know, boss…"

"Hmm…?"

"We ought to find out who gave those guys those strange devices."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Aside from conjuring an armor, it also allowed them to conjure weapons…and even Pokemon allowed them to give weapons, as well as having the ability to power up."

"I see. I've been considering that after finding out what Sudden was up to…but then we need more data, after seeing Sudden's Pokemon eating him up."

"Point taken, boss."

"…"

Giovanni then uses his radio to contact Jessie and James, where he sent the footages of Ren Atkinson and instructed the Team Rocket members to subdue and bring him to HQ, as well as confiscate his Pokeballs.

Jessie and James nodded and went to work, and there Siam asked Giovanni if he is sure about assigning the task to Jessie and James about this, and Giovanni said that if Jessie and James manage to succeed then it is all for the better, as all they have to do is take him down before he could summon his armor. Moreover, according to the Team Rocket leader, dealing with Ren seemed easier than attempting to capture SWAT-Knight, whose Pokemon appeared a threat due to Magnugiga's attacks.

"You think so, boss?"

"Yes. You saw the footage. The Minotaur-looking Pokemon is more of a threat…it can produce and fire missiles and other heavy ammo. Imagine what it can do to our base if given the opportunity."

"I guess you have a point."

"Capturing the one with the bat Pokemon seemed a bit easier since his armor gives him the motif of a European knight. At least he has no projectiles to use."

"I see."

"That will be our first step…then…the rest will follow."

"Right."

"Now then…"

After that, Giovanni received a call from one of his spies, where he informed the Team Rocket leader where Ash is currently located, and there the spy is instructed to keep his distance while watching the boy's every move, which the spy obliges.

After that, Siam asked Giovanni why is he so interested in Ash, which Giovanni states that while Ash is his biological son, he is no less disposable, as Giovanni stated that Ash might have some uses, as aside from Pikachu, he might come in handy should he decided to meet him in person provided that has come up with the right approach without risking the exposure of Team Rocket.

"…and that is that, Siam."

"I don't know, boss. He may be your kid, but he alone caused Team rocket some headaches, and what would happen if Jessie and James come waltzing in…"

"I will deal with that. For now I will come up with the right way to approach that boy."

"You think he would be receptive of you?"

"As long as my plans work, why not?"

"Well, you're the boss…I'll follow your instructions."

"Good."

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Ash and his friends have just left a gym, where Ash narrowly defeated a gym leader, as he was somewhat distracted during the gym battle, with Pikachu almost getting defeated, whilst he had to struggle in resisting the temptation of summoning Dragredder, knowing that the Pokemon might cause unwanted situations should he battle another Pokemon.

As Bonnie and Clemont are at their usual manner, such as bickering, Ash and Serena are a bit behind, where she asked him if he is still bothered by his last encounter with the green-armored Poke-Fighter, which he admitted that he could not shake off the feeling, especially after SWAT-Knight caused quite a damage.

Ash also commented that he and Ren narrowly survived and yet Ren mocked him for sticking to his idiotic ideals, which Ash said it riled him up.

"…and that's why."

"Ash…"

"That Ren…he thinks he can get away with anything."

"Don't let it bother you, Ash."

"Huh?"

"You know you're in the right way. And besides, you survived and now you can come up with a way to avoid another situation like that."

"…"

"…"

Serena held his hand and tells him not to let Ren's words get the best of him, reiterating that Ash did the right thing as he is a Pokemon trainer and not a mercenary or a troublemaker, so he shouldn't let himself get pissed by two armored persons.

Ash slowly nodded seeing that Serena has a point, which raised his morale and he thanked her for cheering him up, which she smiled as she held his hand as they walked faster to catch up with Bonnie and Clemont, where the siblings found an inn they could rent for today, and there Clemont did the talking with the innkeeper and soon they were able to rent two rooms.

Clemont told Ash that they can relax for the day so that they can rest before resuming their journey tomorrow, which Ash thanked Clemont, who smiled in reply, saying it is nothing.

"Clemont…"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

"I appreciate what you did."

"Don't sweat it. We're friends after all."

"Yeah."

"Good."

As the siblings settled in the room they are renting, the scene shifts to the other room where Ash and Serena are in, where you can see Ash looking a bit exhausted, and with Pikachu leaving the room to have a little R & R, Ash seemingly forget that Serena is here, which he took off his clothes until he is only in his brief before laying on bed.

Serena blinked her eyes, seeing that Ash failed to notice that there is a girl here, but smiled seeing that Ash did that for a reason, realizing that he must be a bit tired, so she sat beside him, gently brushed his hair and asked him if he have plans for future gym battles, mentioning that he can't always rely on Pikachu.

Ash nodded and said that for now Pikachu will be his Pokemon that he can rely when it comes to gym battles, stating that it is too much a risk to try using Dragredder, fearing that an unfortunate situation might take place if he were to summon the dragon-Pokemon, as so far Dragredder can attack ferociously and might kill a gym leader's Pokemon by consuming it.

Moreover, he stated that he needed to tame Dragredder fully before considering in using it for gym battles, as he did not discount the possibility that Dragredder might try to consume a human if the opportunity presented itself.

Serena nodded and said that Ash made the right thing in not summoning Dragredder if he feels that he is not fully ready to use the new Pokemon on ordinary things like gym battles.

"You did the right thing, Ash. You shouldn't rush."

"…"

"I know you are sure that you are not ready to use that dragon-Pokemon yet."

"Yeah."

"However, Ash…"

"Huh?"

"Try to keep cool and not get a bit reckless."

"Huh? Serena…?"

Serena nodded and advised Ash not to get a bit reckless, and stated that she gets worried about him, which he apologized, and she smiled at seeing that he is taking her words to heart. She then kissed him on the lips which made him blush, yet he returned the gesture, and soon the kiss slowly went passionate but Ash was still a bit oblivious yet went along with it.

After a while both stopped, catching their breaths, and he blinked his eyes upon realizing that he is only in his brief, and he got embarrassed which he apologized, and Serena giggled while assuring him that it is fine saying that she is used to it and that he was exhausted at that time, which he sighed, but then she had his head lay on her lap and tells him he need to lighten up a bit.

"Ash…"

"Yes…?"

"You need to lighten up. Relax."

"Well…"

"You've been through a lot, and a cool head is a good thing."

"Yeah, I tried to…"

"I think you needed something to help you relax."

"…"

While Ash lay on a pillow, Serena wondered what to do in order to make Ash relax and lighten up, and a naughty smirk formed on her lips as she slowly push down his brief and exposed his SHAVED penis, where he blinked his eyes and wondered what is she going to do, and there her fingers began to caress his organ in a slow but sexy way.

Ash blushed as his penis began to harden and increase in size, feeling it throb until it reached FULL STRENGTH, and there Serena raised her skirt and uses her thigh to the underside of the boy's erection, feeling it throb and hardening further.

He was starting to moan softly as the sensations feel good, yet he is worried that Bonnie and Clemont might come in yet Serena stated that the door is locked and tells Ash that this is a good time for him to relax and she will help him recover, which he could only moan in reply as her smooth thigh continued to rub the boy's hard penis.

"Now then, Ash…"

"Ahh…"

"You need to relax."

"Ahh…"

"So leave everything to me."

"Ahh…"

"And I promised that you will feel rejuvenated in no time…"

"Ahh…"

-x-

Elsewhere within Lumiose City, you can see Ren is walking by a forest, looking pissed as he just beaten up some muggers who appeared to look for trouble and provoked him, with Ren retaliating and beat up the muggers up to the point that they went comatose, and a pissed-off Ren glanced at his watch, which made him looked dismayed, as it turns out that he missed an opportunity to go to the hospital to visit someone, but realized that visiting hours is up, and he mentally blamed the muggers for picking a fight with him.

Wanting to cool off, Ren went to an open snack bar and ordered a coffee, where he looked around until he noticed a man, roughly the same age as Ren, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a red blazer. He is talking to a female customer who tells her about an impending event, and advises her how to avoid it and change the course of events.

The man turns out to be a fortune teller and said that rather than holding down her son as a way to prevent him from committing suicide, she should instead support him emotionally and let him decide his path, which the customer appeared hesitant but eventually talked out of it.

"…and that is what I think, miss."

"But…I can't let my son…"

"It would be best if you open up to him to avert an emotional disaster…it's better than holding him down…"

"But still…"

"It is up to you…only you can change his fate."

"…"

"That is all I can tell you."

"…"

After that, the customer left, and the man collected his fee and glanced at Ren, noticing that he was watching him before looking away. The man, who is a fortune teller, approached Ren and engaged in a conversation, stating that he can tell that Ren has a lot of decision uncertainties and hesitations, and went so far as asking if he is really willing to go so far.

Ren was getting irritated at the fortune teller, telling him to mind his own business, but the fortune teller persisted as he took out a coin and flipped it in the air before landing on his palm, stating that soon he would break down and go reckless, which would put himself in danger.

As Ren demanded what reason does the fortune teller have about butting on his PRIVATE life, the fortune teller stated that he predicted that he would meet someone who is like him, and when Ren asked what does he mean by that, the young man took out something from the inner pocket of his blazer, and showed it, which turns out to be a Pokeball. The same Pokeball that Ren has that allows him to summon his armor.

Ren raised an eyebrow upon realizing that the fortune teller is a Poke-Fighter.

And the fortune teller did not regret his actions, as he have been intending to reveal himself at this time.

"So then…you're just like me then…"

"Yes."

" …"

"…"

"You're doing this on purpose…?"

"No…not in the way you expect…"

"…"

"…"

Ren stared at the fortune teller and felt that this is could be his chance, since Ash is not around, and having no clue about SWAT-Knight's identity, facing the fortune teller who is a Poke-Fighter would make up for it, and there the fortune teller led Ren towards an unmanned stadium where there are no people around, and once there, the two young adults stare at each other, and exchanged words, where the fortune teller, who introduced himself as **Michelin Tesseract** , asked Ren if he is serious about taking on other people, stating that he can sense the hesitation within Ren.

Ren began to act defensively and denied the accusations which Tesseract said he sees otherwise, which slowly caused Ren to get agitated.

"So then…"

"…"

"Are you willing to go so far as commit homicide…"

"That's none of your business!"

"I can tell…you have something in your mind…something that drives you to…"

"Shut up and face me, you gossiping bastard!"

"Are you sure you are prepared to kill another person outside self-defense…?"

"You're pissing me off! Poke-rIde!"

"I guess it can't be helped. Poke-ride."

Agitated further, Ren activated his Pokeball to summon his armor, transforming into a Poke-Fighter, and stood as Dark Knight, and tells Tesseract to face him if he intend to, which the fortune teller calmly nodded, as he took out his Pokeball to initiate his transformation, where he is covered in armor, which his inner armor is black, while his outer armor is maroon in color, having metallic shoulder pads; his helmet resembled a stingray's head.

His gauntlet on his left wrist resembled a small shield that resembled the body of a devil ray.

He then stated his code name of **_Sting-Knight_**.

Dark Knight appeared to be eager to fight his opponent as he wanted to defeat one in order to gain something, as he was told to defeat 12 others. Pincer Knight was taken out permanently, Ash and SWAT-Knight are out there, and having Sting-Knight here, he believes that he can win if he manage to pin him down and defeat him quickly.

Sting-Knight then urges Dark Knight to reconsider and turn away, stating that he will gain nothing from seeking out others like him just to have a petty, worthless battle, but Dark Knight would not be swayed.

"Look…you can…"

"Shut up!"

"It's not too late…"

"Shut up and fight me!"

"You are not ready yet…to kill someone."

"I am damn ready!"

"Calm yourself and…"

"Enough! Get ready!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not action showed here, the brief romantic moment between Ash and Serena make up for it, though it ended in a cliffhanger…

But then a now character arrived, and unlike the the two previous Poke-Fighters, the new arrival does not appeared to be a villain…and doesn't seem to be an anti-hero either. He seemed to have the same principles that Ash possess, but he may be a challenge to Ren given that his armor's motif is derived from a manta or stingray.

Looks like a Poke-battle is about to commence…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ash and Serena spends a romantic moment together while Ash and Tesseract do battle, so expect a good fight which may produce complications that may affect the future chapters…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	29. Ambush and Sudden Battle

**Ash's Awakening: Sins of a Father**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Pokemon**_ is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak and Nintendo

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here another Pokemon battle takes place as Ren meets another Poke-Fighter and challenge him to a fight...which may result in a battle with unknown results.

Meanwhile Ash is relaxing for a bit, but would soon enter the fray...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 29: Machibuse to Totsuzen no Tatakai**_

At the open snack bar, the scene shows that three men in hats and trench coats are keeping an eye on Ren Atkinson, and they appeared to have an ulterior motive, as they are revealed to be members of Team Aqua, another criminal organization and rival of Team Rocket, and it appeared that Team Aqua may have accidentally discovered what Ren can do, and sent its agents to keep an eye out, and of possible, steal Ren's Pokeballs as they believe if studied thoroughly they might mass-produce its power and create homonculi-like Pokemon.

The three Team Aqua agents watches on as they noticed that someone approached Ren, and the men bid their time as their orders are to subdue Ren and steal his Pokeballs with no witnesses around so that their operation would remain a secret.

"There he is..."

"That guy..."

"It's him alright..."

"You know what to do."

"Yeah."

"Beat him up...then take his Pokeballs..."

"And no witnesses."

"Got it."

"Got it."

Ren stared at the fortune teller and felt that this is could be his chance, since Ash is not around, and having no clue about SWAT-Knight's identity, facing the fortune teller who is a Poke-Fighter would make up for it, and there the fortune teller led Ren towards an unmanned stadium where there are no people around, and once there, the two young adults stare at each other, and exchanged words, where the fortune teller, who introduced himself as Michelin Tesseract, asked Ren if he is serious about taking on other people, stating that he can sense the hesitation within Ren.

Ren began to act defensively and denied the accusations which Tesseract said he sees otherwise, which slowly caused Ren to get agitated.

"So then…"

"…"

"Are you willing to go so far as commit homicide…"

"That's none of your business!"

"I can tell…you have something in your mind…something that drives you to…"

"Shut up and face me, you gossiping bastard!"

"Are you sure you are prepared to kill another person outside self-defense…?"

"You're pissing me off! Poke-ride!"

"I guess it can't be helped. Poke-ride."

Agitated further, Ren activated his Pokeball to summon his armor, transforming into a Poke-Fighter, and stood as Dark Knight, and tells Tesseract to face him if he intend to, which the fortune teller calmly nodded, as he took out his Pokeball to initiate his transformation, where he is covered in armor, which his inner armor is black, while his outer armor is maroon in color, having metallic shoulder pads; his helmet resembled a stingray's head.

His gauntlet on his left wrist resembled a small shield that resembled the body of a devil ray.

He then stated his code name of **Sting-Knight**.

Dark Knight appeared to be eager to fight his opponent as he wanted to defeat one in order to gain something, as he was told to defeat 12 others. Pincer Knight was taken out permanently, Ash and SWAT-Knight are out there, and having Sting-Knight here, he believes that he can win if he manage to pin him down and defeat him quickly.

Sting-Knight then urges Dark Knight to reconsider and turn away, stating that he will gain nothing from seeking out others like him just to have a petty, worthless battle, but Dark Knight would not be swayed.

"Look…you can…"

"Shut up!"

"It's not too late…"

"Shut up and fight me!"

"You are not ready yet…to kill someone."

"I am damn ready!"

"Calm yourself and…"

"Enough! Get ready!"

The three Team Aqua members felt that they got a bonus, as aside from Ren, they discovered that Tesseract also possess a Pokeball that enable him to conjure an armor, and believe that this could be their chance to increase their reputations and are weighing in on their next move.

They decided to send in their Pokemon and take down Ren and Tesseract so that when weakened and knocked out the Aqua members can steal the two men's devices and leave, and once they show it to their leader, the three Aqua members will be rewarded.

"Okay, we strike now."

"Huh?"

"You sure?"

"Yup. We wait till those two get drained...then we send our Pokemon to finish them off."

"Oohh..."

"I get it..."

"You boys ready?"

"Ready when you are..."

"Me too."

Deciding to strike now, the three Team Aqua members stormed the unmanned stadium and confront both Dark Knight and Sting-Knight, letting them know that they intend to steal their Pokeballs and Pokemon, and a pissed-off Dark Knight tells them to get lost and not bother him.

But the Aqua members rebuffed him and said that they are planning this for a while and have no intention of denying such a chance and that they are better off taking the devices rather than letting WIMPS like Ren and Tesseract wielding them.

"Idiots!"

"We're giving you an easy way out..."

"But you want to do this the hard way..."

"Now you gonna suffer..."

"And pay dearly."

"Enough intro, boys! Let them have it!"

"Okay!"

"You got it!"

Without further ado, the three Team Aqua members took out their Pokeballs and unleashed their Pokemon, which turn out to be steel-type ones, and they appeared aggressive and loyal to their masters, and these Pokemon who are about to attack their targets include:

\- Metang

\- Metagross

\- Steelix

\- Aggron

\- Doublade

\- Honedge

The three Team Aqua members taunted and mocked the two targets, proclaiming that Team Aqua will rule the world and that wimps like Ren and Tesseract do not have the right to possess such devices, that only the strong deserve such ownership of the devices.

"Ha-ha! What now, you idiots!"

"We're giving you an easy way out..."

"But you want to do this the hard way..."

"Now you gonna suffer..."

"And pay dearly."

"Enough intro, boys! Let them have it!"

"Okay!"

"You got it!"

Dark Knight was already pissed off at the interruption, and wanting to end the meaningless nuisance, Ren took out a Pokeball and summoned Dark Wing, ordering him to conjure a weapon which the bat-Pokemon screeched in reply.

"Dark Wing! Wing Lancer!"

"Scree!"

Dark Wing's flew over its master whilst its body glowed, where it dropped the lance-like weapon and Dark Knight caught it, and is ready to rumble with the unwanted guests, and Sting-Knight can sense the reluctant bloodlust in Dark Knight, and wishing to turn back the Aqua members without getting overly-serious, Sting-Knight took out his Pokeball to summon his own Pokemon.

"Ediver! Come forth!"

"Hmm..."

The Pokemon that Sting-Knight summoned came out, and it is a water-type, which resembled a motorcycle-length stingray, identified as **Ediver** , and as it hover in the air, Sting-Knight gave its command which the Pokemon obliges.

"Ediver! Dive Whip!"

"Hmm..."

Ediver's body glowed before dropping something, which resembled a stingray's tail, and it was the size of a whip, and as Sting-Knight caught it, he saw Dark Knight already on the offensive, as he faces Aggron and is fighting aggressively like a maddened individual.

Sting-Knight is compelled to help him but the other Pokemon blocked his path, and the three Aqua members taunted him to worry about himself than worrying about the other. Sting-Knight urged them to turn back at once, saying they have a slight chance of surviving, but they rebuked his words saying that it is he and Dark Knight who won't survive.

"Hah!""

"Not a chance!"

"No way!"

"You don't scare us!"

"We'll beat you!"

"We mean it!"

"You're gonna be dead!"

"As in D-E-A-D...DEAD!"

Outside the stadium, a car is passing by, where two person are inside, the passenger turns out to be Sullivan Kikemoutahir, where he just finished another landmark case, solidifying his reputation as a SUPER LAWYER, and he asked his driver, who appeared to be the same age as Ren, and he is identified as **Gordo Yuppie** , about where should they go next as they do not have anything to do at the moment.

As Gordo pondered, he stepped on the brake as he keenly heard the sounds of battle, and a bit of explosive sounds coming from the open stadium, and he tells his master what he think it is, which Kikemoutahir smirked, seeing that something has piqued his interest, and asked Gordo if they should check it out.

Gordo seemed conflicted yet he abides to his master's wishes.

"Are you sure, attorney?"

"It's only a peek."

"Still..."

"You don't have to worry."

"..."

"Leave it to me, Gordo."

"If that is your wish, then I will abide."

"Good."

-x-

At the inn, the scene shows that Ash and Serena are in the midst of making out, where you can see Ash is slanting against the edge of a table, his hands holding the edges, his legs crouching a bit. You can see Serena sitting on a chair, naked and is kissing his stomach while her right hand is slowly, but sensually rubbing the boy's erection back and fro, feeling it throb harder and harder.

Serena did this on purpose as she recalled how it was easy for his body to reach its limit if rushed, thus she pleasured him in a slow but sexy manner, as her handling of Ash's penis was slow, but enough to arouse him, feeling his organ throb hard and vibrating whilst admiring its smooth skin and she can feel it pulse with life.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt his penis getting harder and the sensations stronger, and he never thought that an activity like this would feel this good. Serena stood up and kissed him on the lips, and asked him if he feels relaxed now, which he said he did, as the incident he experienced recently has been forgotten, and he thanked her for helping him get over it.

"Feeling better now?"

"Sort of..."

"That's good to hear."

"Um..."

"You've been through a lot...so you need to relax."

"Yeah...I guess I should..."

"Then leave everything to me, Ash."

"Serena..."

Serena smiled and kissed him again and Ash is still trying to get used to kissing a girl, yet he is shown to get the hang of it. Aroused and following his body's instinct, Ash slowly kissed her on the neck in a gentle manner, which she tilted her head to give him access as Ash proceeded to neck her in a gentle way, until he unknowingly came across her chest, and enticed by her good body scent, Ash unknowingly suckled her left nipple, which began to arouse her.

Serena softly gasped as Ash's action started to make her body feel heat, as his left hand began to knead her other breast while his right hand began to caress her smooth body, feeling how soft and smooth it was, and with all the sudden emotions coming in to his head, Ash did not know what he is doing, other than wanting to enjoy the sensations and to show her his appreciation.

Serena is steadily getting more aroused as Ash gently plundered her breasts, and she tried to stay silent, but the sensation took her by surprise and started to moan softly while he is busy suckling her nipple, which were already hard.

"…"

"Ahh..."

"…"

"Ahh..."

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh..."

Feeling that she is losing her mind from pleasure, Serena made Ash stop and had him slant against the edge of the table and held both of his wrists as she kissed his stomach in a sensual manner before making her way down to his organ, where the HEAD of his penis is pointing at her face, and seeing that his organ remained SHAVED, and cute-looking, she gently kissed it, causing Ash to gasp.

Serena then kissed the underside of his crotch before resuming in pecking the HEAD of Ash's penis, feeling it throb several times, and Ash gritted his teeth as the pleasure increases, and with his wrists restrained by Serena, his body is struggling and wanted to move, but could not find leverage, and as she continued to caress the HEAD with her lips, Ash's body was compelled to do something and his hips began to move, and his penis unintentionally went inside her lips.

Serena felt it as his organ began to move back and fro, but she did not panic as the movement was slow, yet she can hear him moan in pleasure as she lets him move his hips.

"Aaahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

" Aaahhh~hhh …"

"Mmm…"

-x-

At Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni received word from Jessie and James that they found Dark Knight and Sting-Knight, and when Giovanni asked James why he and Jessie did not make their move in capturing their Poke-balls and their devices, James reasoned that members of Team Aqua are engaging them in battle and they have Pokemon numbers to their advantage, as well as them being steel-type.

Meowth then showed Giovanni the live footage of the two Poke-fighters fighting off the Team Aqua members, and as Giovanni is rather irritated that Jessie and James did not make the effort to take advantage of the confusion but Butch told James to stay hidden and keep recording.

When James asked why, Butch pointed out that someone is about to enter the fray. The live footage showed that SWAT-Knight is seen stealthily lurking within the open stadium, looking like he intend to join in the battle, and there Butch tells Giovanni that it'd be better if Jessie and James secretly watch the battle as it would be dangerous if SWAT-Knight finds out that someone is watching them and said that he wants to see what Sting-Knight can do.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, boss...Jesse and James ought to stay put for now."

"And wait it out?"

"That's the best strategy for now. That guy in green armor and looking like a Robocop rip-off...I'd like to see what he can do, and see if he's the one who caused the incident recently."

"..."

"Trust me on this, sir."

"Damn."

"..."

Giovanni was not pleased, yet he relented as he continued to watch the live feed. He wanted to at least have those devices taken so he can study it, but eventually saw the logic and opted to wait and see before ordering his next command.

-x-

At the open stadium, Dark Knight and Sting-Knight are facing problems, as the steel-type Pokemon of the Team Aqua members are very strong, and the Pokemon managed to have the two targets reel back, and yet Dark Knight is unwilling to back off, raising his lance and is about to charge forward, but Sting-Knight saw that Dark Knight is acting more reckless, if not brazen, and shouted to Ediver his command.

"Ediver...Copytrade!"

"Hmm...

Ediver then fired what appeared to be a beam and struck Dark Knight's lance, where seconds later it formed a copy of the lance and went to Sting-Knight's possession. This is one of Ediver's abilities – Copytrade. When this technique is used, Ediver fires a beam and hits whatever target its master wants, and once that object is hit, it creates a duplicate and sent to its master. Now Sting-Knight has a lance that is identical to Dark Knight's and assists him in fending off the Pokemon.

The Team Aqua members saw this and were more inspired to have the two Poke-Fighters defeated and steal their Pokemon and give it to their organization.

"We're gonna win this!"

"Those devices will be ours!"

"Let's keep up the ante!""

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

"And make Team Aqua the best!"

"YES SIR!"

"YES SIR!"

However, Aggron became aggressive and began to beat Dark Knight silly, with the other Pokemon joining in and ganging up on the target, and this made Sting-Knight compelled to take drastic measures to stop the mugging and do something about it.

"Ediver...Hydro-Basin!"

"Hmm..."

As Ediver passed by his master, Sting-Knight jumped and rode on Ediver's back, in which he is riding his Pokemon at a high speed and rammed Aggron, and the impact sends Aggron back and landed on top of the other Pokemon, and they got stuck to the ground, saving Dark Knight.

Dark Knight was pissed as he could not believe that a fellow Poke-Fighter assisted him and berated him for that, but Sting-Knight said that he cannot let them beat him like that, reasoning that he would have suffered a bad injury if he lets those Pokemon continue to gang up on him like that.

He urged Dark Knight to retreat for now but the Poke-fighter refuses.

"You should retreat for now."

"Shut up!"

"You are not ready..."

"Mind your own business!"

"Do you want to become a murderer?"

"What do you care?!"

"..."

"..."

However, a strong blast struck the Pokemon gang and it was so strong that despite being steel-type, the attack is enough to critically injure them, and the impact sends them landing on top of their Team Aqua masters, and they were moaning and screaming at their Pokemon to get off them, but the Pokemon were too injured to move, and thus the Team Aqua members are stuck to the ground.

The two Poke-Fighters turn around and saw SWAT-Knight standing there, and is armed with shoulder cannons, where smoke emanated, and they realized that SWAT-Knight was the one who did this, and Sting-Knight sensed that SWAT-Knight intend to attack, and he urged him not to, claiming that there are innocent people here, but SWAT-Knight did not utter a word.

"Don't!"

"…"

"There are innocent people here!"

"…"

"We don't wish to fight you!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Ash is busy with romance, a battle between two Poke-Fighters make up for the majority of this chapter, and now SWAT-Knight joins in on the fray…

Giovanni is getting a bit impatient about getting the Pokeballs from Ren and Tesseract, yet he is persuaded to stay his hand and watch the events unfold.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The three-way battle with the Poke-Fighters intensifies, and Ash reluctantly gets into a battle with another Poke-Fighter...which would put his resolve to the test...

See you in June…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
